Salvation
by angel818
Summary: Peyton Sawyer moves away from Tree Hill in order to avoid her past. To the new town she meets Damon, a handsome man with a very dark secret... slight OOC Peyton
1. The beginning

Chapter 1 – The beginning

My dad always used to say: "Do what's best for you and the others around you." I've never really had the need to follow his advice. Until now.

Since he wasn't home most of the time, due to his job, he didn't mind when I asked him to move to a town far away from Tree Hill. He was curious though, why the sudden need to leave the town I called home since I was born, where all my friends were and everything I've ever known. I couldn't tell him the truth. I just told him it was for my benefit to change scenery and it was something I really had to do, for my shake. So he came to Tree Hill, he arranged everything and a couple of days later we were gone. Far away from my past. We were at a small town called Point Arena, in California.

Our newly purchased house was quite charming. It had two floors and a small back yard with a white fence. I liked it. The inside, however, was a whole other story.

My dad agreed to move on the condition I unpack everything, because he had to leave again the morning after we got to Point Arena. So now every little thing we owned was packed in boxes and I had to unpack and clean everything. _Damn it._

I was good though, because for three days at least, my mind would be occupied and I wouldn't think about everything I left behind. My school. My friends, Haley, Nathan. My best friend Brooke. And Lucas. Everytime I remembered him I had this urge to go back. But I couldn't. And I knew pretty damn well.

So I cleaned. I started from the kitchen, then the living room, the bathrooms, my dad's bedroom, the guest room and finally, my room. I left it last because I didn't know what color to paint it. I didn't want to paint it red because it would be like my old room, like I never left. So I settled with blue. I liked blue. It was calming.

Finally, on Friday I was done with the house. Everything was in their right places. And I was bored. Since we came here, I didn't go to school, even though my dad had enrolled me on Point Arena Union High before he left. I didn't want to face any new people so soon. But now I was bored and I need to sketch, so I grabbed my iPod and went on the beach.

I could see the ocean from my window, so I figured it couldn't be far. So I put on my black hoodie and I was on my way. When I got there though, I found out that there wasn't really a beach, just magnificent rocky edges and a lighthouse, damaged by the years. The scenery was beautiful. Just what I needed to relax and forget. I sat on a rock, put on my headphones and let the music take me away. I couldn't decide what to sketch though. The ocean? The rocks? My past?

_No, you can't go there_, I thought. So I sighed quietly and I settled with the lighthouse, since I never sketched one before.

My hand began to move in the sketchbook as I was listening to Stripped. Such a beautiful song. It reminded me of _him_. Lucas. How I had stripped for him, not in the dirty way, but in the you're-the-only-one-who-ever-saw-the-real-me way. But now, all of this was over. It had to be. For everyone's sake, it had to be.

I let my mind wander for a bit before I snapped back to reality.

_God, this is fucking pointless,_ I thought, annoyed by myself. So I gathered my stuff and left from the rocks. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to explore the town. It was a sunny day so the weather was not an issue.

Point Arena was a really small town, approximately populated by 500 people. I walked down the streets and looked around. I found a small bookstore, a groceries store, and a couple of coffee shops. From what I saw they only had what was necessary. _Thank God for internet_, I thought as smiled in relief to myself. At least I could find what I wanted there. And on that thought, I returned home to my computer.

I climbed up the stairs and right up to my bedroom. I opened my computer and then Firefox and waited, tapping my fingers on the desk impatiently until the connection was made. Finally, it humored me.

_Oh my God! 35 e-mails? What the fuck?_I scrolled down the page to see the names. I pretty much expected a few e-mails, since I've left so suddenly and without much explanation but _come on_, it hadn't even been a week! That was…. absurd!

_Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, Brooke…_The e-mail titles weren't very pleasant after a while. And I couldn't open them, it was too hard. They were mad and with good reason. The letters I left weren't a proper goodbye, to say the least. I shook my head to clear it from those thoughts and, as a masochist, I kept scrolling down.

_Brooke, Brooke, Mouth__, Lucas… _I froze. I didn't move, I just stared with a blank expression at the screen, unconsciously reading at the titles. Titles of _seven_ fucking e-mails! _"Where are you?", "Please Peyton", " I miss you.." _and I signed off. Why was he doing this to me? Huh? Did he want to make it harder than it already was? Fuck… I climbed onto my bed and tried to forget everything by slipping to oblivion.

I was Sunday night and I was bored. I was pulling an all-nighter, as I used to, like many nights before that. It was easier that way, because when I slept after a couple of days awake, I slept like dead. If I, however, slept and wasn't that tired…the dreams were awful. I kept waking in the middle of the night, heart beating like crazy and panting. And I couldn't even remembered most of them. I just remembered the horrible feeling they gave me. Like I can't see what's real anymore, confusing reality with dreaming and kinda feeling trapped there. Whenever I slept, I woke up more tired than before. So when I could, I pulled all-nighter. Of course it wasn't as often as I wished, cause of the school and all, but I took what I could get.

It was 1:00 am and I had all the time in the world. I didn't have any school work to do to occupy myself, because I didn't go to school all week. First day tomorrow. _Yay me!_

I stood from the desk chair where I was seating all this time and I went to the down floor, thinking what to do to pass the time. As I was opening the fridge to grab a juice, my eyes fell into the front door. _I could take a walk_, I smiled to myself. I loved walking at night when everything is so quiet. So I put on a hoodie, my black all-stars and I was off.

The fresh air hit me the moment I stepped on the porch and I was relaxed already. As I had predicted, there was no one outside at this hour. I walked away from the house and decide to go to a small forest I spotted when we first came with dad here. I remembered where it was. The benefits of living in such a small town, I mean, I couldn't get lost even if wanted to! Besides, I wasn't far.

As I walked down the main road, I took the time to look better everything in town, without people staring at me. The little stores with souvenirs, the houses with big yards like mine… I turned left to an alley and after a while I was on the edges of the forest. As I said, it wasn't big, but I've always been a sucker for forests. That's why something creepy like the woods at night didn't frighten me. I walked for a bit and I found a fallen tree. I sat there, absorbing with all my senses everything around me. The smell, the sounds, everything was so comfortably familiar. I searched my pockets for a lighter and my cigarettes. As I put one in my mouth, for the millionth time I considered to quit. And for the millionth time I shook that thought away.

As I took a pull from my cigarette, I heard a noise. Like someone was walking nearby. I turned my head in the direction of the noise. I admit, I slightly panicked, but not as I should. I knew how to protect myself. So I was seating there, waiting to see who disturbed the peace of the woods besides me. A few moments later, a figure appeared from the trees. All I could see was that he was a guy, about six-feet tall and with an awesome body. He saw me sitting at the tree, and I could tell a smile lifted on his face as he spoke.

"Hello".


	2. Spirit in the night

Chapter 2 – Spirit in the night

"Hi", I said a bit suspiciously.

He said nothing, he just kept looking at me, and in the meantime he had come in front of me. Now I could see him more clearly. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark jeans. His hair was short, straight and black. And then his eyes… They had one of the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever see. They were almost sparkling.

I was still smoking my cigarette and he was still looking at me, with his hands in his jeans pockets. None of us were talking, we were just… _looking_ at each other, curiously. As I finished my cigarette, I grew tired of this game though. I lit out my cigarette, threw it away and broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

He looked at me with a weird expression, then he smirked and said: "My name is Damon Salvatore. Can I ask yours?"

"I'm Peyton. Sawyer.", I added quickly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Peyton? Unless you don't want company."

" It's a free country.", I said indifferently, when in fact I was a bit curious.

He came ant sat beside me on the fallen tree. For a few moments he said nothing, but then he spoke, disturbing the deadly silence of the forest.

"Are you new here Peyton? I'm sure I would notice you in such a small town."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Aren't you a bit far from home?" he asked, still lookin at me curiously.

"Home is where your heart is", I replied rather cryptically.

He stared for a moment and then he started laughing.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I said slightly annoyed at his reaction.

He laughing died a bit and said: "I'm just not used to hear such deep things from pretty girls." I raided an eyebrow on that one. " Also, it's hard to believe your heart is in a place where you just moved."

"Touché.", I said defeated. I couldn't argue on that one.

We stayed silent again, for a few moments. I lit another cigarette and looked at him. "So what's your story? You live here long?"

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh.", I said, not really knowing what to say next.

He didn't say anything else. He was just sitting there, looking straight ahead of him, lost in his thoughts. After I finished the second cigarette, he finally spoke.

"Why are you here in the woods alone, so late at night?"

" I have sleeping issues and I was bored at home." I said truthfully. "You?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

And then he looked right into my eyes and his pupils dilated. _Weird._

"I said, I'd rather not talk about it, so let it go."

I stared at him, debating what to say next. His tone was strange, persuasive I could say. Finally I decided.

"I could let it go, but you just triggered my curiosity. So I'm gonna ask you again… but not now."

He looked surprised and I smiled crookedly at him. Then I stood up and he looked startled.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. You made a good point. It's late and I have school tomorrow."

He also stood up, trying to recollect himself, although he seemed more surprised than a person, usually would be.

" Can I least walk you home? It's not safe to walk alone at night."

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.". I said, rather annoyed.

Before he could respond I said: "Goodnight, Damon Salvatore,"

I turned my back on him and started to walk away. After a couple of seconds, I turned my head to see him, expecting him to be in the same spot. But he was gone. I didn't look much into it, I liked mysteries. So I went home, feeling suddenly excited to be at Point Arena.

*****

It was 5:30 when I got home. After I left the forest, I walked a bit more, thinking about the unexpected visit I got in there. _Damon_. He was gorgeous obviously, but something was off about him. He's hiding something. _Aren't we all_, I thought bitterly. After that I didn't spent much time thinking about him, cause probably I wouldn't see him again.

I walked into my room and I began sketching. There wasn't really anything else to do for a couple of hours anyway. I started drawing lines it took me a while to realise that I was drawing a scene in the woods that happened not even two hours ago. _What the fuck?_ He's just a guy I _just_ met! Surprised and mostly angry at myself, I turned the page and I began drawing again. In a few minutes, I had completely forgotten about him.

At 8:00 o'clock I was pulling on the parking lot of my new school. Point Arena Union High. There were barely 200 students, also enrolling from nearby villages. _Great._ In Tree Hill High we had 1000 students at least. I sighed, I took my bag and I closed the door of my Comet drawing more attention to myself, if I hadn't already. I ignored the stares and went to find the administrations office so I can get my schedule. I was about to ask someone where it was, when a dark haired boy popped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Drew Freeman. You are new here, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know where the administrations office is?" , I asked in a hurry.

"I can show you if you tell me your name" , he smiled.

"If you show me, I'll tell you" , I said, a little irritated.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to pick that up and he smiled more widely. "Follow me"

We entered the building and turn to the left. Drew looked at me and began the small talk.

"So where are you from um….", he raised his eyebrows in question.

I decided to put him out of his misery. "Peyton. I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina."

"Right. So what brings you here to the other side of the country?"

"Um, we moved with my dad cause of his work." He didn't need to know the truth.

" Is he a military man or something?"

" No." I said simply.

He looked at me quizzically but didn't ask further. We were now outside of the office so he turned at me and said: " I hope we see each other again today Peyton. And welcome to Point Arena."

I nodded and entered the office. The lady behind the desk was at her 30's, blonde, with blue eyes, kinda like a Barbie Doll. She knew who I was, how couldn't she in such a small town, and gave me my schedule. Then she asked me why I didn't attend last week, I explained to her the whole situation with my dad, how he left and I had to do the moving in by myself. Thankfully she told me understood and that my absences wouldn't count since it was my first official day. So I thanked her, saw that I had English first period and rushed there before I got into trouble.

* * * * *

Lunch time came rather quickly. I found a table at the cafeteria and sat there, with my iPod, slightly bored. I didn't last long. As I was listening to Funny Little Feeling, a figure came above me. I lifted my eyes to see Drew and 3 of his friends.

" Hi Peyton. You mind if we join you?"

I shrugged my arms and pointed the table with my hand. Drew and the others, one boy and two girls sit, staring at me. Drew spoke first.

" How was your first day so far?"

"Like any other day at school"

"Really? That boring huh?" he chuckled. "Well, I hope we can change that."

"You can try." , I said.

He continued, more confident this time. " I'm sure, Peyton, by the end of the school year we will become _really_ great friends."

I glared at him for a second, I smiled seductively and said: "But you haven't introduced me yet to me future _really_ great friends. That's kinda rude, isn't it?

Drew was taken aback while the others laughed. One of the girls, the one who had long brown hair and was average looking, introduced herself first. "I'm Alexis and this is Faith and Liam", she said while pointing to the other boy and girl. "Whoever puts Drew in his place is a friend of ours."

I couldn't help but smile. They were nice after all. And if I was going to be here for another year and a half, as might as well make the most of it.

* * *

I hope you like it so far! I know the chapters are small, but I'll try in the future to make them bigger. Also please have in mind that my native language is Greek and not English, so any mistakes should be forgivable.

Damon and Peyton OOC for reasons that WILL be explained later. But I promise that Damon will be back in his hot self we all love pretty soon. :)

Song referenced in Chapter 1 is Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns and in Chapter 2 Funny Little Feeling by Rock 'n' Roll Soldiers.

Please review! I'd like to know what you're thinking, good or bad.


	3. In da club

Chapter 3 – In da club

School ended pretty quickly, I didn't even realize it. I was in the parking lot when I saw someone waiting by my car.

"Hi Peyton."

"Hey, Liam right?"

"Yeah. Listen, we're going to La Palma Arena later. It's actually the only descent place to hang out in this town. Do you wanna come?"

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe, I don't know. I'll think about it."

He looked disappointed, but he smiled kindly. "Cool, that's all I need. Maybe I'll see you there then."

It sounded like a good idea, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. Besides, I didn't know if I was going for sure. I started the car, exit the school parking lot and headed to the cliffs, where I was on Friday.

Five minutes later I was there. I took my bag and sat on cliff. The weather was really nice, one of the advantages in being in California I guessed. I took off my sketch book and before I began drawing, a shadow fell upon me.

"Whoever you are, you're blocking my light." , I said irritated to the unknown person.

"Do you always talk to your friends like that?"

I turned quickly as I recognised the voice. Damon was standing above me, more gorgeous than ever, with that smirk on his face again.

"And I thought we made such a good start in the woods last night." , he continued, putting his right hand on his heart and pretending to be disappointed.

"If it isn't the mysterious guy from last night." I said with a hint of irritation in my tone and not really looking at him.

"Well, I least I have a cool nickname now" he smirked at me, while he came and sat beside me, like last night.

I continued drawing like that little interruption never happened, but of course I was fully aware that he was really close to me. How could I not? Not that I could see him clearly in the daylight, I corrected my judgement about him. He was inhumanly beautiful. He eyes, in combination with the sea were crystal blue, his face totally symmetrical and a mouth that begged you to kiss it. I bit my lip in that thought, and I continued to draw. A couple of seconds later I lifted my eyes and ready to ask him if he wanted anything, but when I did I found him staring at my right hand.

"May I ask where did you get that bracelet Peyton?" he asked, with a burning curiosity that could only be seen in his eyes.

I was taken aback. That's the last thing I expected to hear from him. I looked down on my hand to see the bracelet my mom gave me a week before she died. It was made of silver and it was rather simple, only with a jewel in the middle with the word "Angel" written in it in very small, calligraphic letters. I think it also opened, but I never tried, worried that it would break. My mom asked me to never take it off and I never did.

I suppressed my sadness from that memory and I said: "My mom gave it to me before she died. It's kinda like a lucky charm now."

He looked right into my eyes as he said: "I'm sorry. You mind if I see it?"

"Sure, whatever." I expanded my right arm and he took, delicately in his hands. The moment he touched my skin I began heating up. I couldn't help it, he was gorgeous. And he had some power over me that I couldn't quite understand.

He must have noticed my blush, it was pretty obvious, but he just smiled, mostly to himself. After a few seconds he let my hand go, much to my disappointment.

"It's very beautiful. Your mother knew well when he picked it up."

"Um, thanks, I guess." That was a little weird thing to say. Nevertheless, I continued drawing, though I couldn't really concentrate. Suddenly I got angry that a person I barely knew had this power over me and I turned quickly at him, thudding my pen at the sketchbook.

'Do you want something Damon? Or are you gonna be all 'Oh, I'm so fit and mysterious' and just stand there?"

He wasn't surprised at my reaction. He looked at me for a second, he smiled devilishly and said: "Actually, I was bored, you were the only interesting person I met the last two weeks so I came and find you. Wanna do something?"

"I don't even know you."

'Isn't that the whole point? And besides, you don't need to know someone to have fun with him." he looked with a knowing smile that I chose to ignore.

I thought about it for minute. I didn't have anything to lose, and besides, the day just got more interesting. "Ok."

He smiled at me and stood up. God, he was beautiful! That smile, and that black hair and his eyes… I didn't look at his eyes because I was afraid I would get lost in them. I gathered my stuff quickly and stood up myself. I began walking in the direction of my car with Damon following and I stopped suddenly.

"Wait." He looked at me curiously. "Some of my classmates are going to this place, um, La Palma Arena, I think was the name. Do you wanna go there?"

He had a torn expression. "I don't think you'll like it there. I found it rather boring."

"Well, if you have good company, then you can have a good time anywhere, right?"

He gave me a devilish smile. "Then let's go."

We were there in no time. It was pretty close to where we were previously so we went on foot. That place was short of a coffee shop with games and a bar. _Huh, convenient_, I thought. I entered first through a double glass door and Damon followed me. The moment we stepped our foot in there everyone turned their heads to look at us, not to mention that every conversation stopped. I didn't expect anything less. We were, after all, the new-comers. At least I was, Damon said he had been there a little longer.

We went and sat at the bar stools. For a little while I looked at the coffee shop – bar. It was a big space with a lot of tables, two pools and a couple of flippers. There was also a small dance floor in front of the bar. It didn't have any bright lights - thank god!- and the colors were mainly dark red.

While everyone was still staring at us Damon turned to face me. "So, what do you wanna drink? No, wait, I'll order for you" he gave me a grin. He gave the order to the barman, two scotches, one neat and one with coke. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok, first of all how did you know my favourite drink?"

"I can read people. And I guess I am lucky" , he said looking indifferent, but hiding a smile that I saw anyway.

I continued. "Second of all, isn't it a little early for drinking?"

"Well, depends on how you look it. You, who are awake since yesterday morning I presume, can't say it's early because you should be sleeping right now, so it's late for you."

He had a point. "You're right. Oh, and FYI I've been up since yesterday noon."

He smiled. "Fair enough."

The barman brought our drinks. Before he gave me mine, however, came the inevitable question. "How old are you?"

I heard Damon cough discreetly and the barman turned in his direction. Then Damon looked him right in the eyes, exactly like he did with me last night when he avoided my forest question, and said in a serious tone "Pretend she was never here."

And all he said was "All right" and walked away, leaving the drinks in front of us.

Now I was impressed and didn't even bother to hide it. While he gave me my drink, scotch with coke I asked "How did you do that?"

"Oh Peyton, I can be _very_ convincing if I want to." He raised his eyebrows with a wicked smile. If he didn't stop smiling like that I might jump at him.

"That little trick of yours won't work on me, you know" I said, ignoring my heart beating faster by the second.

"Oh, trust me I know that." he said, mostly to himself. "But I'm counting on my charming ways with you."

He crooked smiled at me and I was heating up because his "charming ways" were working on me. _Damn_. I needed to gather myself. "Cheers" I said, while raising my glass.

"Cheers" he replied, while also raising his glass.

We both took a sip from our drinks. And suddenly I remembered something. "What were you doing yesterday in the woods Damon?"

He looked at me for a little while. When he didn't say anything, I said "I told you I wouldn't let it go and I'll keep asking every time I see you until you answer me."

He took another sip. Then he seemed decided. "Well, Peyton I will answer to your question today, but only if you win in the pool against me."

I returned the smirk on his face. I learned how to play pool with Brooke years ago and we were both kick-ass. He didn't stand a chance. "Ok. If I win you answer me, straight and plain. And if you win…"

He finished my sentence. "And if I win… I'll come up, any place, any time, no questions, and we'll go and do something of my choice. With no complaints from your end."

I had to think about it for a few seconds. I really didn't have anything to lose. If I won, I would get my answer. If he won, I would get to spend more time with him.

"You're on."

* * *

Hope you'll liked it! Chapters titles are from One tree hill episodes. Probably will continue that way until I change my mind. :)

No song mentioned in this chapter, but I could tell you that I was mostly listening to Anberlin's "Glass to the arson". Really great band and song.

Please, please, please review guys!!! I need to know whether you like it or not.


	4. The trick is to keep breathing

**Chapter 4 – The trick is to keep breathing**

He smiled widely as he took my right hand and he directed me to the pool table. From the speakers I could hear the song "Don't trust me" from a band with a weird name I couldn't remember. I didn't even know how I knew this song. We were at the pool table and he handed me on a pool stick. Then I watched him setting the balls in the middle of the table and then putting the cue ball in its place. He took a coin out of his pocket and turned to face me.

"We'll flip a coin on who's gonna break. Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

He flipped on the air and landed on his hand. He showed it to me. "I guess you go first"

I couldn't help but smile. I positioned myself and I broke sharply, sending a ball into the right corner. He slightly showed his impression. But when it was his turn he had a cocky smile on his face. I watched as he stroke the cue ball with the pool stick and succeeded a three-rail shot. He missed the next one, even though it was an easy shot. I passed by him to go to the other side of the table and he said in my ear, sending shivers down my body. "Backing up yet?"

I looked up his eyes and said in the same tone. "No fucking way."

We continued this little dance until the end. He needed to strike a two-rail shot to win. A little impossible the way the balls were set. I had a foolish victory grin to my face, that he noticed and then a determination crossed his face. With a move he sent the balls in the opposite ends of the table. _No fucking way_. I was shocked. Not to mention that I had lost the bet. He seemed to acknowledge it the same time as me and he smiled crookedly.

"Well, looks like you're at my mercy."

I couldn't help but shiver when I saw danger lurking in his eyes. But it disappeared quickly and he continued. "But not today. I'm pretty sure in an hour you won't be able to move."

Before he mentioned it I hadn't even realized how tired I was. He seemed to notice my sleep deprivation more than me. Suddenly I was exhausted. I finished my drink and said "I think I'll call it a night."

I took a ten dollar bill off my wallet when he said quickly "Don't bother. I paid already."

I put back my wallet in my bag and mumbled a thank you. I began walking through the door and turned to face him. "You don't have to come with me, you can stay here if you want."

He pushed me through the glass doors and smiled. "And miss the chance to walk you home? Huh-uh. Besides who's gonna catch you when you fall down from exhaustion?"

I looked at him incredulously. "I'm not going to fall down from exhaustion!" As I said that, I could feel my mental defenses fall apart. I couldn't really control what was coming out from my mouth. "And who told you I want you to be the one who catch me when I fall?"

"Oh come on, it's all over your face. I can totally tell."

Not finding a better answer I simply answered "Well… you're wrong." Damn, I needed to bounce back. I couldn't though, at least not before I got some sleep.

We had reached the porch of my house by now. I unlocked the door and said, hesitating at first "Do you want to come in?"

He smiled widely as he replied "I'd love to."

We stepped in the house and I realized I was hungry. Thank god I had gone shopping on Saturday. I opened the refrigerator and spotted a pizza. I took it and put it in the microwave. I turned to look at Damon who was staring at me the whole time. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you hungry? There's plenty for both of us."

He looked at me, as if he didn't know how to answer my question. A few seconds later he said: "No thanks, I already ate."

"Suit yourself." A minute passed before I hear the microwave beep. I took the pizza up in my room and he followed me. When we were there, I sat on my desk, eating hungrily, as he was inspecting my room. I was watching him while he was going through my CDs and vinyls.

"Wow. I gotta say, you have an impressive collection here."

"Thanks." Not to brag, but I knew that.

He took a CD and put it on my stereo. He chose a track and after a while I recognized the notes of Unforgiven II. Hm, at least he had good taste.

Before I realized it I had also said that aloud. He chuckled and he sat at my bed. "Right back at you."

I shook away the image of naked Damon in my bed while he said. "Are your parents coming home soon?"

I was surprised at first because I hadn't heard that question in many years. Everybody back there knew. I put an emotionless mask on when I answered. "My dad is always away because he works at sea, and my mom died when I was 8 in a car accident."

An emotion past through his flawless face, 'I'm sor-"

'That's fine." I interrupted him quickly. "I'm used to it now."

I had finished my pizza and I looked at the time. 9 pm. I didn't realize how quickly time had passed by. I went to my bed and lied down, while he was still sitting there. We were now listening to Scorpions. "Did you put my mix CD?

He shrugged. I felt my eyes shutter while I was drifting away. I managed to mumble a goodnight before I was totally out.

My alarm went off at 6:30 am. Thank god there wasn't any terrible dreams or waking up in the middle off the night. At least my little trick was working. I saw that I was still wearing my clothes and I slowly pulled myself from the bed to go take a shower. Then a thought occurred to me. _Where is Damon? Is he still here? Did he leave?_ He wasn't in my room so I went downstairs. I looked around but he was nowhere in sight. _Oh well, he must have left when I dozed off_. I went in my room again, I put Metallica's album Reload, the one with Unforgiven II in it and I began getting ready for the day.

When I arrived at school later, I easily spotted Drew, Liam, Faith and Alexis. They waved me to go there.

"Hey Peyton. We missed you yesterday at LPA. That's short for La Palma Arena." Alexis said.

"Really? I was there, I didn't see you." How could I see anything else other than the hot guy who was with me?

"Oh we know", said Faith, who had blond hair like mine, only straight, and brown eyes, "but we didn't want to interrupt you with your company."

"Actually I wanted to interrupt but they didn't let me." Liam said and I chuckled a bit.

"It was ok to interrupt, I was stupid in the first place not to look for you when you were the ones who told me to go there." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Trust me Peyton, we did you a favor. He was HOT!" Alexis said.

Faith and Alexis grabbed me each from one arm and we began walking. "So… spill. Who is he? We want all the dirty details. We only saw him once in LPA last week, all alone and he didn't talk to anyone. And when Kristen went to hit on him he told her to go away!"

When Faith finished I looked both of them. "Um," I said reluctantly, "I met him a couple of days ago and we hang a bit. It's no big deal. His name is Damon. Oh and who's Kristen?"

"Just a psycho senior who thinks she runs the school" Alexis said in a hurry. "There she is, right there." She pointed a dark red head, slightly tall, with a skinny body like mine and a superior look on her face. We had plenty of those back in Tree Hill. "So", she continued, "did anything happen between you too?"

"No, nothing happened, I told you we hang out a couple of times and that was it. No biggie."

She looked at Faith and she said "She _so_ wants something to happen." And Faith nodded in agreement.

Drew popped from behind. "Maybe she wants someone closer to her age. Someone… blond maybe, who does sports."

Yeah, cause that worked really well before. A painful feeling took over me when I thought of Lucas and I tried really hard to ignore it. Wasn't that the point anyway, of me going to Point Arena? To forget everything?

I hoped no one noticed my mini panic attack and I retreated while saying "I have to get to class. See you later guys."

They all looked at me and waved "See you later."

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, with no drama. I went home after school, done my homework, something I neglected yesterday, and then I checked my e-mails, see if I had any from dad. There was one, among the others from practically _everyone_ back home. I ignored them and opened dad's.

_Open your cell phone Peyton. I'm getting worried._

_Oops_. I had completely forgotten that even owned one until that moment. I found it under some books and sketches. I looked at it for a minute. I was afraid to open it because I knew that if my e-mail account was flooded by messages, my cell would be no exception. With a heavy sigh, I turned it on. And I regretted it almost immediately. It couldn't stop ringing! I tossed it on the bed and when the message ring tone finally stopped, I looked at it with hesitation.

_You have 60 unread messages and 35 voice mails._

"WHAT?" I yelled in disbelief. That was ridiculous! I took it in my hands and I quickly erased every single text except the ones from my dad. Then I erased all voice mails because I couldn't hear anyone's voice, yelling at me for leaving like that. I should have changed my number. _Tomorrow_, I promised myself.

I waited for a few minutes and then I called my dad. I assured him that everything was fine, school was going well, people were nice there and that I settled just fine. He was relieved and then he promised to call me soon. Before he hang up, I told him about the different number and that I would sent it with an e-mail. After that I turned it off again, before anyone called and found out that I had turned it on.

That night I woke up padding, sweating and with my heart racing at least two times. And the most frustrating part was that I couldn't even remember what I was dreaming about. Not to mention that there was a bigger-than-normal crow in the tree outside my window that creeped me out. It didn't do anything, it was standing still, staring at me. I ignored it and went to bed for the third time that night. In the morning it was gone.

The beginning of the day was relatively boring. Classed, lectures about stuff I wouldn't need in the future and a couple of jokes to break the monotony of said lectures. Fifth period ended and I was headed to the cafeteria for lunch when someone grabbed my arm and pulled my in a supply closet.

"What the fuck?" I turned quickly to see who my abductor was and I was mesmerized by a pair of crystal blue eyes. _Of course._

"Damon what are you doing here? You don't go to school, unless you're younger than you look."

"I don't go to school, but you do, thus the need to find you here." he said we his usual smirk.

"And why that sudden need to come looking for me in my school? "

He smiled cockily. "Have you forgotten already our little bet the other night? Anytime, anyplace, whatever I want…." he emphasized the last part.

I froze. He noticed it and quickly said "Oh relax. This has nothing to do with the janitor's closet. That was simply for my convenience, in order not to be seen in school grounds." He smiled cockily again. 'What were you thinking Peyton?"

"Get over yourself." I lied. Of course I was thinking of me and him having wild sex in the janitor's closet, but he didn't have to know. "So where are we going?"

He opened the door and looked if anyone was coming, but of course everyone was in the cafeteria. "That's a surprise."

We headed to the parking lot and I saw his car. Black, convertible and really standing out. He turned to face me. "Take your car, I'll follow you home so you can leave it there and then you'll come with me." At least he was practical. I couldn't leave it there.

We drove home and I left my car. When I was getting at his I said "If you have me ditching school, you can at least tell me where we going."

A smile crossed his face and he raised his sunglasses. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! I'm almost finished with chapter 5, but I'm kinda stuck so it may be a while until it's up.

Songs used in this chapter: Unforgiven II by Metallica, Don't trust me by 3oh!3 (Peyton doesn't listen to this kind of music, it's Brooke's influence, that's how she knew it, plus is my current favorite :P) and Hurricane 2000 by Scorpions

And, for the last time, PLEASE review!!! I need to know if I write crappy or not, or whether you like it or not! Something!


	5. I will dare

Chapter 5 – I will dare

I was sitting in the front seat of Damon's convertible and I was enjoying the weather. Truth be told, I hadn't felt that good in long time. That particular moment was perfect. The sun was shining (we were in California after all), I was finishing Junior year in three months, I was 17 years old and I was living my life with a hot guy standing right next to me. After Tree Hill, every fear I had about any area in my life had vanished, so I wasn't afraid of anything. Not even Damon, who was in every way mysterious and reeked of danger. That moment, all I cared about was having fun and living my life. And I was ready for everything he brought me.

After a ten minute drive we were outside of town, on a deserted but beautiful beach, with crystal clear blue waters, like Damon's eyes, and magnificent sand that looked like silk.

He turned the stereo off, cutting a Dirty Vegas song in the middle, and walked out off the car. I mimicked him, leaving my bag behind and I followed him on the sand, three feet before the sand ended and the ocean began. I turned to face him.

"So… we're here. Now what?"

"Now, I think we should take a swim."

I looked at him in disbelief. "I know it's really warm considering it's March, but not that much! Besides, I don't have a bathing suit, you should have warned me."

He smirked at me. "May I remind you that you agreed to do anything with no complaints? Plus we don't need bathing suits."

Now I was more surprised. "You wanna skinny-dipping?"

He nodded. I was standing there, looking at him, slightly opened mouth. _Is he for real? _I measured his expression and I was sure after a while that he was serious. I closed my mouth and I thought about it for half a minute. Wasn't I the same person who five minutes earlier was on top of the world and was ready for anything? With that in mind I made my decision.

I took off my jacket and then my shoes and shocks. Now Damon was looking at me, more than pleased. I took off my jeans and my Foo Fighters t-shirt and I was left with my bra and panties. Then I slowly approached him, trying to be seductive. When I reached him, I pulled his leather jacket off his arms and I began taking off his shirt when I whispered in his ear "If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

I took off his shirt and he had a bewildered expression. "Trust me, I wasn't planning it any other way."

I started walking towards the water and I took off my bra. Then, to drive him even crazier, I just tuned my head and said "Good." Then I took off my panties and tossed them away so not get wet, and I dived in.

The water wasn't really cold, it was quite pleasant actually. I sank myself in the water and when I took my head out Damon was standing right next to me. I was startled.

"Jeez, you scared me!"

'Sorry", bit his smirk indicated that he didn't mean that.

I suddenly realised that we were both naked and in very close distance. But before I started blushing and getting awkward, I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I splashed him. Now he was the one who was startled and he began splashing me back, starting some short of a splashing war. We were laughing and splashing each other and after a couple of minutes he hugged my back from behind and began spinning me around. Well, as much as he could, considering the water resistance. I laughed again and he put me down turning me to face him.

He had an intensity in his eyes that made me hotter and hotter every passing second. The world could have ended right now and I wouldn't notice because he was looking at me like that. Then he leaned to kiss me and of course I didn't pull away.

His lips were cold and soft and seemed liked they fit mine perfectly. He put his hand beside my hand and pushed me further to him, to deepen the kiss. He had an intensity and a fire that was almost unbearable. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue and then I pushed my tongue in his mouth. His teeth were extremely sharp. _Weird. _I didn't recall seeing anything like that, but then again his teeth were the last place I looked.

I pulled back and right before I open my eyes he was underwater. _What the fuck?_ He resurfaced a few seconds later and he found me looking at me quizzically. He smirked and explained. "I'm sorry, I needed to _cool off_ for a few seconds."

I stared blankly for a moment and then understanding reached my mind. "Oh." We stared at each other for a while and my mind was wandering, mostly for the person in front of me. I needed to know more. More than that he was turned on by me, more than that he had a six-pack or the car he was driving.

"Tell me something real, Damon. Something real about yourself." I added before he made any smart comment.

"Like what exactly?"

"Where are you from?"

"Florence, Italy."

"But you have an american accent."

"We moved with my family when I was young to Virginia, a town called Mystic Falls."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"Just one brother, younger, your age."

"So where is he now?"

He smirked at me. "If you want more answers, you have to earn them. Rome wasn't built in day."

I chuckled in the remark of his native country. "Funny."

He smiled widely "I know right?" and I splashed him. I didn't push him further with questions though, cause, I had great respect for other's privacy. I wouldn't want anyone to invade mine so why do it on others?

I started walking out of the water with Damon following me. I forgot I was naked until I saw my clothes lying on the sand right next to his. I suddenly blushed a bit and I didn't look back, I just picked and rapped around myself one of the two towels lying next to our clothes. How I didn't notice them when he had taken them out?

I turned to look at him. Big mistake. He was all wet, water dripping from his smooth, raven hair, rolling from his flawless abs down the towel he had also rapped around his body. I felt myself aroused again, but I managed to control it. "You owe me lunch."

He gave me weird look. "I beg your pardon?"

I smiled, cause I knew he didn't see that coming. "Well you _did_ took me away from school in lunch time, so I haven't eaten anything today and I'm kinda starved. I mean aren't you?"

He smirked at me. _"Yes I am._ " He put a double meaning behind those three words that flashed me. "You're right. I do owe you lunch."

He picked up his clothes and started putting them on and I mimicked him. When we were fully clothed he started walking to his car and I followed him. Before I made it to the door he grabbed my arm and pulled me in breathless kiss. When we pulled away, I was gasping for air while he said with swollen lips "That was for the road."

I was frozen for a while but I shook out of it and made my way to the front sit. He put his sunglasses on, turned the stereo on and increased the volume as we were leaving the beach to Something Corporate's _Punk Rock Princess._

* * * * *

He stopped in front of a charming little dinner I haven't noticed my little time in Point Arena. It wasn't on the main road, where all shops were, it was hidden in an old, narrow street. He turned off the engine and walked out. When I took my bag and I was about to do the same, he was right there, opening the door for me.

"I never took you for that kind of guy" I said slightly surprised, but also smiling.

"What kind is that?"

"The one that opens doors and stuff. You know, gentlemen things."

He slammed the door and we walked to the door. He opened it too and smirked at me. "There are _way_ too many things you don't know about me."

I gave him a meaningful look as I entered the dinner. "Hopefully I'll learn some of them today."

He just smiled and guided me in a table for two. We sat and a waitress came right after. I looked at her with a restraint smile because that scarf she was wearing was absolutely hideous. It was green with big blue dots on it. And it was too good weather for a scarf anyway. I dismissed these girly thoughts of my head and looked at her face. She was pretty pale. From the exhaustion, I assumed.

"What can I get you?" she said with a warm smile.

I ordered first. "I'll have a cheeseburger, ketchup only, fries and a coke."

We both looked at Damon. "A burger for me."

She wrote down our orders. "Anything else?"

We shook our heads and she walked away. I took a minute to observe the diner, like I had done in the LPA the other day. The place was painted in a light blue and had big glasses in the front, where the diner faced the road. There were six or seven more wooden tables like the one we were sitting, and a bar with a bunch of stools. There were two more companies in the diner, two elderly people and some girls from my school, one of them I recognised from yesterday. She was Kristen, the senior girl that the guys told was hitting on Damon. From the moment we entered she couldn't stop staring and giving me the deadliest look she had. Thankfully she was in the further table possible from us and couldn't eavesdrop.

"You're quite a hit in here" I said calmly to Damon.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The skinny red-head in the table over there." He looked at the direction I pointed my head onto. Then he smiled cockily.

"You asked about me."

I quickly defended myself. "FYI, everyone saw us together at La Palma Arena and they asked questions. And once you came up in the conversation, everyone started sharing every bit they knew about you. And that was your appearances in La Palma Arena, one time with me and the other when the skinny red-head made a move on you."

He took a second to see if I was lying or not. "I still believe that you asked, no matter what you say."

He was trying to irritate me. "Are you twelve or something?"

He chuckled and said nothing.

The waitress appeared with our orders and we ate in silence. Mostly I ate, he barely manages to eat half of his fries, when I had already finished my cheeseburger and fries. I took a sip from my coke and I pointed a finger in his food. "Can this amount sustain you?"

He looked indifferently the fries in front of him. "It will do for now."

"Ok". I put down my drink and crossed my hands on the table. "So, you never told me where your brother is."

"I know."

I waited for a while. "Will you tell me now?"

He crossed his arms. "Are you that eager to know? Plus, I told you, you have to earn them."

I leaned back on my chair. "I'll tell you what. For every question you answer, I'll answer one of yours."

He smirked. "And what tells you I want to know more about you?"

I smirked back. "You do. Every time you show up unannounced in front of me."

"How can you be sure is not just boredom?"

I smiled. "Trust me, I know it's not just boredom. Unless you would have chosen any other girl in my high school, like her." I said and I pointed at Kristen, who still stared at us with a murderous look.

He stayed silent for a minute, obviously trying to decide if he wanted to play my game. He finally said "Ok, but five questions per person. Deal?"

"Deal" I smiled, satisfied with myself.

He waved his hand at my direction. "Ladies first."

"Ok, where is your brother?"

"Last time I checked he was in Mystic Falls with my uncle." I nodded in acknowledgement while he asked. "What's the real reason you left Tree Hill? I know it's not because of your father's job, I can tell."

I gasped. _Damn_. He didn't play fair and by the look on his face he knew it. I bit my lip and said " I needed to get away from everything. You could say I'm a runaway."

That would do for the time being. "How old are you?" Stupid question but I didn't know.

"I'm 23."

"Really? Huh…"

He smiled and then proceeded to his question. "Do you have a boyfriend in Tree Hill?"

Was he doing that on purpose? "No, not really. Unless you consider a secret affair with my best friend's boyfriend a relationship."

He looked amused. "No, I don't."

"Then no." I took a sip from my drink and continued. "You said, that your brother is with your uncle. Where are your parents?"

"Six feet under."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. If I knew I wouldn't --" he put his finger in my lips and stopped me.

"It's ok. It was way long time ago." He removed his fingers from my mouth and said "Did you speak with anyone from Tree Hill after you came here?"

_Oh, come on!_ Suddenly I didn't like this game. I should have known that it wouldn't be too easy when he accepted. It's like he doesn't do anything without a motive. "No." No way I would say more. "Why did you came to Point Arena?"

"Well, truth be told, I needed a change of scenery and some silence, so I decided to come here." Then he mumbled something to himself that looked like "who knew". "An easy one. Who taught you how to draw?"

He must have seen the drawings in my bedroom. "No one. I learned by myself, it just came naturally."

"'re good." he said.

"Thanks" , I replied while blushing. I finished my drink and asked my final question. "What were you doing in the woods the night we met?"

He must have seen that coming, because his answer was like repeating a well-memorized line. "I lost something important and I was looking for it."

I raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?"

He smiled. No, Peyton, your questions are over, but I still have one left, right?"

I gave him an irritated look, which made him smile wider. But I nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

_Huh?_

He stayed silent and I had to say something. But I was frozen. I didn't see that one coming. So with some instinct I had left I decided to buy more time. "What?"

He patiently said "My last question. Do you trust me?"

I didn't know. I didn't even trust myself at that point, how could I trust him, a stranger? But something was telling me that he wouldn't hurt me. And after Tree Hill, I had better judgement. So I carefully chose my words to answer him. "My logic tells me not to trust you, but my gut says the opposite. I paused for a couple of seconds. "That's my answer."

" But that doesn't answer my question."

"I know. I don't know which one to listen yet."

He smirked. "Well, I would say go with your gut but…" his face got serious "trust is earned."

I pressed my lips. I didn't quite have a comment on that one. Damon looked in my eyes and said "Are you ready to go?"

I stood up. "Yes". I watched him leaving a twenty dollar bill on the table while he stood up. Well he did _owe_ me lunch and he knew it. We went to the front door and he held open for me. At smiled at him and went to his car.

The ride home was quiet and short. When we arrived at my home I got out of the car and he escorted me right through my porch. I opened the door and turn my head to see his beautiful eyes that looked darker in dusk. "Thanks for today. I needed to have fun."

He smiled gently. "Anytime."

He leaned forward and his lips crashed mine. It was more gentle than the kiss in the water, and with no tongue. We pulled away at the same time and he said " Goodnight Peyton."

I smiled. "Goodnight Damon."

I closed the door behind me and went straight to my room. I really needed to smoke. I threw my bag and my jacket in the bed and I found my cigarettes. Dad didn't know that I was smoking, but then again he was barely around to find out. I lit the one I had put in my mouth with my lighter and I inhaled deeply. _Ahhh, much better_. I exhaled the smoke outside my window and I sat on the frame of it. At that moment I had time to think over the events of that afternoon.

Damon. The mysterious guy that showed up out of nowhere and became a constant part of my short life in Point Arena. But what did I really know about him? He was much older than me, not that I minded, and he had a life that I knew nothing about away from this town. _Who am I to judge? Don't I do the same?_ I thought while taking a sip from my cigarette. I continued. He was fun, way handsome, and had a sense of danger around him. Not like guys that acted like asses and bullied everyone like Nathan. No, it was something else I couldn't see yet. A certain aspect of himself that could give someone the creeps, but I was kinda fascinated by it, maybe because I saw him a little more clear than other people.

I didn't know why he kept showing up and spent time with me, I didn't know if that would stop or if he disappeared. But at that point I decided I didn't care. I knew that I should but I didn't. Because all I wanted was to live my life away from Tree Hill's drama, love triangles and… I couldn't think of the last reason. I forbid myself to think of it ever again, the day three weeks ago, when I made my life-altering decision. A decision that would haunt me for a very long time, probably forever.

I put out my cigarette and I threw it away. I came to the decision that any distraction was good and if Damon was that distraction, even better. We had fun and that was all that mattered to me at the moment. Nothing more.

As I was going downstairs to watch some TV, I noticed the same crow in the tree outside my window. _That's weird_. I closed my window and I went downstairs, completely forgetting about the crow after a minute.

* * *

's been a month, huh? Sorry... Crazy month, lots of homework, parties, boys.... They sound like excuses but it's the complete truth! Scouts honor!

Anyway, who can guess what happened to Peyton? A few hints were there in this chapter but.... the real reason she left will be revealed much much later. Sorry!

Songs used in the chapter Walk in to the Sun by Dirty Vegas and Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate.

Oh, and I want to say that Point Arena is a real town but that's it. Everything else is completely fictional, names of diners, clubs etc.


	6. When it isn't like it should be

Chapter 6 – When it isn't like it should be

Next day at lunch all four of the guys jumped at me. We were sitting at a table with the trays in front of us and they were trying to find out what happened yesterday.

"I already told you that it's not a big deal!" I tried to convince them but they didn't buy it.

"Come on, you skipped the last two periods to go out with the guy. That can't be nothing!" Alexis insisted.

"We just made a bet the other day, I lost and I had to pay, that was it."

They looked at each other. "Ok", Faith said, "we'll leave it… for now. But… you will tell us eventually."

"So", Liam interrupted, "we're going to the movies tonight. Are you coming, Peyton?"

"Sure. We didn't really have a chance to hang outside school." I admitted, a little embarrassed.

'Well, you've been occupied with a certain dark guy." Drew said bitterly.

"Drew!" Faith hissed at him.

"What?" he said. "It's the truth."

"Um," I ignored that outburst, "what time?"

"The movie starts at 7:30 so Drew and I will come pick you from your house at 7, ok?" Faith said.

"You guys know where I leave?" I said, obviously surprised.

All four gave me an incredulous look. Alexis spoke first. "Well, duh, since you and Damon are the only people close to our age that moved here the last 7 years, of course we know where you live."

"Wait, you know where Damon lives?" I said, surprised again.

'Well yeah. He lives outside of town, at the old Leery Manor. It's five to ten minutes with a car, if the roads are clear, and they usually are."

"I see." I said trying to sound indifferent when I really wasn't.

The girls smiled knowingly to each other, when Drew looked angry. But I didn't care at the time. He was a good person but only for a friend. He didn't attract me in a romantic way, plus he reminded me of Lucas way too much. Suddenly a thought popped in my mind.

"Hey guys, you know any store in here where I can buy a new phone number?" I totally forgot yesterday with everything that happened.

"Sure, there is one, Drew and Alex can show you on the way to the movies." Liam said. "What happened to your old one?"

"Um, I-" I stuttered a bit. I had to think about something, fast. "A guy kept bagging me and made prank calls and kept sending me disturbing texts so I threw the number away and found my peace."

"What a jerk!" Faith said with a disgust look.

"Yeah.." I said and I heard the bell ringing. We all stood up to go to class and I said "See you at 7."

At 6:30 I had finished my homework and went to my closet to decide what to wear. I never paid much attention to my wardrobe, usually I wore whatever I found in front of me. "Let's see…" I mumbled to myself. I found a sleeveless black top with a logo of The Get Up Kids, some black skinny jeans and a grey jacket. I put my black converse on and the I went to the bathroom. I put some lipstick on, black eyeliner and some mascara. I looked at my blonde, always curly hair and left them be. I couldn't do anything about them. I looked at the time. I had 10 minutes left, so I put some music on and went on my myspace page. I was changing some settings when I heard a shout behind me.

"PEYTON!"

I jumped from the chair and put my hand in my heart. Drew and Alexis were standing on my bedroom door. I didn't hear them cause of the loud music. I turned down the stereo and looked at them. "Sorry didn't hear you, where you knocking a lot?"

"For a while, but we heard the music and decided to come and see if you were ok and didn't slip somewhere."

"No, trust me back in Tree Hill, that happened all the time, not the slipping, the I-don't-hear-anything-cause-the-music-is-deafening." I explained to Alexis. "The guys there knew and just came to find me up here, you should do the same. "

They both looked at me, surprised. I guess they heard such thing for the first time.

"Ok… um, are you ready to go?" Drew finally said.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag."

* * * * *

We arrived at the movie theater 10 minutes before the movie starts. Liam and Faith were already there.

"Hey guys." I waved.

"Hey. Did you stop to get a new number on your way here?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I just need to activate it. I'll do it when I get home."

"Ok then" Faith said while she clapped her hands once. "Now that you're here, which movie do you want to see? There's 'Transformers' and 'I know what you did last summer'."

"Isn't that from 2000 or something?" I said in disbelief.

"1997 actually." Liam corrected me.

"Yeah, in here they show a new and an old movie." Faith explained. "I don't really know why." she added slightly confused.

I lifted my eyebrows and I chuckled silently. "I vote for the 10-year-old movie."

Alexis sighed in relief. "Thank God. We saw Transformers last week. The last thing we want to see is these two" she pointed at the boys "drool over Megan Fox. Again"

"But she's smoking hot!" Drew defended himself.

Me, Alexis and Faith turned to face him with our eyebrows raised. He shrugged in a silent 'what?' and Liam said in his ear "Way to go dude."

"Shall we?" Alexis said.

We all nodded and went inside.

* * * * *

"Sarah Michelle Gellar was way better in Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I totally agree Alex. Plus, in Buffy they had way hotter actors." Faith said, making dreamy eyes.

"Now who's drooling, Faith?" Drew said to the blonde girl beside me. She gave him a pointed look and stuck her tongue out to him. I chuckled when we were walking out of the movie theater.

"So guys, " I said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Wait, don't you want some of us to walk you there?" Liam said,

"It's ok, I can find my way. It's not like I can be lost in this town, even if I wanted to." I said as a joke.

The four of them gave each other worried looks, like they wanted to say something. "Look, guys, I'll be fine." I tried to convince them. "It's a five-minute walk from here."

They still looked unsure when Alexis said "Fine, but I'll call you later to see if you got home ok, alright?"

"Ok." I waved at them and walked away. Why would they think that something bad would happen to me? It was a small town for crying out loud! Tree Hill had way more people there and I was never afraid there.

I walked down the road and I lit a cigarette. The sky was now pitch black, as it was late at night. Not for me late, as I wasn't planning on sleeping today. I turned to the corner of my road, when I realized that the weather had changed dramatically since I stepped out from the theater. There was now a really strong, cold wind that made me shiver. Leaves were flying around me and there were traces of sand in the air. I was kind of creepy, like something bad was going to happen at any second. I shook my head and I decided that it was just my imagination.

But before I was calm again, I saw the same freaking crow that had nested in the tree outside my window, flying towards me. I threw away my cigarette and I covered my face with my hands. But I didn't feel anything. I just heard the crow coaxing and then I saw it attack a man who was right behind me, which was weird in the first place, because I was completely alone a few seconds ago.

_What the fuck? _I thought in shock, because the man's face had veins showing around his eyes, his teeth had really sharp and pointed fangs and his eyes were red. I stood there in shock, my mouth opened up and I watched this…person getting attack by the bigger-than-normal crow. He was hissing and the crow kept scratching and pinching his face while he was trying to fight it off. Somewhere between this fight I got out of my numbness and I started running to my house.

Once I was inside, I finally was able to breathe properly again. What the hell had just happened? There was someone who didn't look like a human being, he was right behind me and he had red eyes and fangs! I didn't believe in mythical creatures, I only drew them for fun. Was that a… vampire? It couldn't be. No. Absolutely not.

I went to my room, practically flying up those stairs and checked from the window. It was like nothing ever happened. The road was quiet again and there was no sign from the crow or the… person. The wind went down and everything was back to normal.

I sighed with relief and I closed my curtains. I sat on the chair of my desk and there I stayed all night, thinking of what the fuck happened tonight.

* * *

I know smaller chapter..... But the scene ended here so.....

Peyton discovers about vampires! If only she knew she is about to date one...

No songs in this chapter. I recommend though the songs I was listening Closer by Kings of Leon, Losing you by Dead April, Drop Down by Designer Drugs and Away from me by Evanescence.


	7. Show me how to live

Chapter 7 – Show Me How to Live

The daylight found me in the chair, staring outside my window, but not seeing anything in particular. My mind was completely blank for hours and it still would be if my alarm clock didn't go off at 7 am and my stomach didn't growl from hunger. I got out of the daze and I lifted myself off the chair. I really needed a shower.

I have put my clothes on and I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I opened it and there he was, Damon. He was leaning with one arm on the frame of the door and having his signature smirk on his face.

"Hello gorgeous."

I smiled back. "Hey Damon. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Well, I just came by to see if you needed a ride to school."

I raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I have a car, right?"

"I do, but I will be a much more enjoyable company than an empty seat."

I had to admit, he was obnoxious but in such a sexy way, that you just couldn't say no. "Alright come on in, you'll have to wait till I'm ready though."

He stepped inside. "Fine by me." He sat in the stool by the kitchen bench when I went upstairs to dry my hair. When I went downstairs after ten minutes, fully dressed and ready, he had made breakfast. Or at least he put cereal in a ball and made coffee. I raised an eyebrow.

"I got bored." he explained sheepishly.

I chuckled. "Thanks." He returned the smile while I sat on the other stool.

"So," he said "did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, actually. We went to the movies with some of my classmates. The movie was lame but we had a good time."

"And did you come home alone after?" he continued, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking in the cup of coffee in his hands.

"Um, yeah, why?"

He lifted his face to look at me. "You shouldn't wander alone at night, Peyton. It can be dangerous."

Did he know something too? Did the guys at school know something? What was I missing here? Both of them and Damon were worried about me getting home alone.

"Ok, but I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but be careful at night."

"Ok I will be." I said suspiciously. He couldn't know about my incident last night. So something else must have happened. But my attention was drawn by something I saw.

"Nice ring." He had a silver ring with a big blue stone and his initials in silver on it. I wondered how could I have missed it before. It _did_ stand out.

"Thanks, it's a family heirloom."

"It's really pretty."

"Like yourself, I might say." he smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow but I also blushed a little. If he noticed, he made no comment. When I finished my breakfast, he stood up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Five minutes later we arrived at the parking lot of my high school. He turned off the stereo and turned his head to face me. "I'll pick you up at 3 o'clock, ok?"

"Ok" I said and leaned to kiss him chastely. He smiled and I got off the car. Thank God it was Friday.

* * * * *

At lunch everyone was relieved to see that I got home safely. They knew something and I had to find out.

"Ok, I need you to tell me something and to answer truthfully."

They all exchanged worried looks but none of them spoke. So I continued. "Did anything weird happened at Point Arena? At night perhaps?"

For a few seconds none of the said a word. I kept staring at them when finally Alex said: "Yes, something happened and you need to know cause you live here now."

She sighed and I listened carefully. "About three weeks ago there have been two deaths. Both of them in their thirties. They had long and deep cuts in their throats and the police believes it was an animal attack. However, a week after that the same thing happened to an old lady. The police insists it was an animal attack but everyone else believes there's something else out there."

"Like what?" I asked, wanting to confirm my ridiculous suspicions.

"Vampires. Or werewolves."

At least now I knew that I wasn't so crazy. But the logic part of my brain had to question her. "Vampires. Or werewolves. You're kidding right?"

"Huh" the answer came from Faith "you wish she was. The bodies were all drained of blood."

I stared at all of them for a minute and I realized that they weren't joking even for a bit. They were deadly serious. So that think yesterday was in fact a… vampire?

"Did anything else happened recently?" I asked, obviously upset now.

"No, nothing have happened for almost two weeks now. And that's why we didn't want you to wander alone at night, we were afraid." I could see it in her eyes that she was frightened. All of them were and with good reason. Mythical creatures were leaving in their town and they were killing people. But I didn't want to upset them further, that's why I decided to lie.

"Nothing happened to me though. The roads were absolutely empty and the wind was the only thing beside me." I tried to reassure them.

Now it was Drew who spoke. "Yeah, we kind of want you not to repeat that. I mean, at night at least, let us walk you home or ask your… _friend _or whatever Damon to do it."

I chuckled silently in his bitterness. "Fine I agree."

Alexis sighed in relief. "Thanks. Now" she continued in more cheerful tone "tonight is basketball night! Drew and Liam are playing and we're watching. You can't miss it!"

_You have got to be kidding me! _"Basketball? I don't know…. I'm not much of a fan…" I tried to lie again.

"Come on! You were a cheerleader for the Tree Hill Ravens! How can you not be a fan?" Alexis said.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Well….we may have checked out your Myspace page. You can't be mad, it's out there for anyone to see!" Alex said quickly.

I knew I should have deleted it. "Yes I was but…"

"Oh come on Peyton it will be fun! Just us girls, watch these two try to play basketball, it will be a blast!" Faith tried to convince me.

"Hey we're right here you know!" Liam said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Faith brushed him off and she turned on me again. "Soooo???"

They were all looking at me now with their puppy dog eyes and I caved in. "Fine, fine I'll come."

"Yay!" Alexis clapped her hands cheerfully. "You'll see, you won't regret it."

_That_ I doubted.

* * * * *

After Chemistry finally ended, I headed to the parking lot and I found Damon waiting for me beside his car. He opened the door for me and I gave him a smile in return.

"So" he said while he shut his door and started the engine "learned anything fun today?"

"Not really, unless you consider the Civil War fun."

"That depends on whether or not you were on the winning side" he smirked at me while he turned on the radio. I immediately recognized the beginning of _Post Blue._

"I always believed history is written on the streets, not some boring old books." I said while I tapped my fingers to the rhythm.

"Couldn't agree more. So, do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'm sorry I wish I could, but I already promised my classmates that I will go with them to the basketball game tonight."

I saw him processing that information for a second. "Hmmm…." Then without a notice he turned the car around so we headed to the opposite direction.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I said while I was catching my breath from the sudden turn-around.

"Well, since you can't go out with me tonight, I figured we could go to my house and hang out over there."

"Um, don't you think you could have asked me first?" I said a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry." He paused for only a second. "Do you want to go to my house and hang out there?" he smirked at me.

"If I wasn't so curious to see your house I would have said no." I said irritated again, but mostly to myself again. Damn my curiosity!

He smiled at me. "That's what I was counting on."

I gave him a pointed look but didn't say anything. I didn't like being pushed around. I wanted to feel that I at least had a choice. My choice would be to go to Damon's place but I wanted I to be exactly that; _my_ choice.

Damon noticed my frowning. "Next time I'll ask first, ok?"

"Ok." I said, still a little annoyed.

"Come on, you can't be mad while it's playing this song!" he said and he turned the speakers up.

He was right, of course. I loved _Chop Suey_. I slightly smiled at him and I began mumbling the lyrics. _Why I cry when angels deserve to die…._

He smiled and began moving his head to the rhythm. By the time we arrived there, I had forgotten why I was mad in the first place.

The Leery Manor was a gorgeous place. Two floors, with big windows and covered in wood, it looked like a house from Renaissance. My mouth opened up a bit and I whispered "wow" before I could hold myself. Damon chuckled while he turned off the engine and undid his belt. I got out of the car and I stood there, still amazed at the beauty of the house.

"You live here all by yourself?"

"Yes, if you count out the ghosts." I gave him doubting look. "What? There could be. It _is_ an old house after all."

We started walking to the front door. "Are you rich or something?" I asked before I could help myself.

He opened the door. "Kind of, yes."

"Huh" I simply said and I walked in to the house. The interior was as beautiful as the interior. Really spacey, with old furniture and decoration, that reminded me of the Victorian architecture. "Wow" I whispered in awe.

He took of his jacket and put it in a chair. "If you get out of your shocking state, let me know." he mocked me.

That did the trick. "Sorry it's just…."

"It's really something huh? The house?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah, you could say that." I chuckled a bit.

"And we got it all to ourselves" he grinned at me while he poured scotch in two glasses.

I took off my jacket and I left it and my bag in a chair in the living room. Damon came to me and he gave me the other glass on his hand, the one that had Coke in it. I smiled because he remembered how I drink it and we raised our glasses.

"Cheers"

"Cheers" he smiled back and we both took a sip from our drinks. Right then my eyes noticed a giant sound system and of course I couldn't resist. I went straight there and I looked at his CD collection. I found a mixed CD and I put it on. I pressed play and then the room filled with Dope's version of _You spin me round_. I turned around and he was standing right in front me.

"Are you in a mood for a party Peyton?" he smirked at me.

"You mean here?" He nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Good." He grabbed my hand and we started dancing. We were mostly playing air-guitar and singing along. Then we heard Anberlin's version of _Enjoy the Silence_. We started jumping all around the furnitures and all around the place. He took my hand and started swirling me and him to the rhythm and we even broke a couple of lamps that were there. We were laughing without a reason. And then we stabled and fell on our asses on the floor. We both laughed out loud and then we looked at each other and I felt his lips crashing on mine. He had a lot of passion and I could feel it on his lips, in the way he devoured mine. He came on top of me, not completely, just his torso, and I was touching his abs inside his shirt, while I was pushing him closer with my other hand. He suddenly froze and stood up quickly, facing the other way, so I couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I got a little… carried away."

I was catching my breath. "You're not the only one."

I heard him take a few deep breaths and he turned again on my direction. He stared into my eyes and I got mesmerized by his piercing look. After a minute he looked away and he stood up. He offered his hand to help me stand up and when I did he pulled me in his arms so we can dance. _Nothing else matters_ was a slow song after all.

We were moving slowly until the song ended and then I saw the time.

"Oh my god, it's six o'clock already???" The game was in an hour.

"Time flies by when you're having fun." he grinned at me.

"Can you take me home please?" I said and I broke out of his embrace.

He looked at me and he sighed. "I'm tempted to keep you here but… oh well. If I have to."

I smiled at him and I got out of the house and I was in front of his car in one minute. He opened the doors and we were ready to leave when he noticed me tapping my fingers anxiously on my laps. "Are you that anxious to leave?" he asked, showing no emotion on his face or his voice.

I immediately stopped. "No, it's just… I didn't sleep last night and I'm a little on edge right now." It was true. If I relaxed for a little, I would fall asleep.

"Are you insomniac or something?"

"Or something." When I didn't add anything else he looked at me quizzically. I shrugged and I tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. "I have these major nightmares and when I'm really tired and I sleep it's way less… awful. That's why whenever I can I skip a day's sleep. Or night's. Whatever. You know what I mean."

He was frowning. "Do you know what's causing these nightmares?"

Of course I did. "No. If I knew I would do something about it but…. I don't." I said and I stared out of the windows. I knew what was causing the nightmares. But I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't change the past that haunted me every fucking time I went to sleep. Damon thankfully didn't say anything else, probably because he understood that I wouldn't say anything else.

We were at my driveway five minutes later. I unbuckled my seat belt and I was ready to open the door when he grabbed my left arm and he crashed his lips into mine. I grabbed his hair and I kissed him back. He pulled away slowly and I saw him smirk. "Stay out of trouble tonight." I smiled and got out off the car and on to my house to get ready for tonight. The more I thought about it though, the more I regretted it. _Fucking basketball. Why is everyone playing this fucking sport?_ I thought and I slammed the front door.

* * *

There you have it, chapter 7. To clarify something, Damon acts like that because he doesn't want Peyton to find out that he's a vampire... yet. So he can't really _do_ anything else with her right now, especially when he can't alter her mind and memories.

Also, I might not update frequently for the next couple of months, cause I have these REALLY important exams on May and I have to study a lot. So I won't have much free time to write this story as I would like.

Songs used in this chapter. Post Blue by Placebo, Chop Suey by System of a Down, You spin me round by Dope, Enjoy the Silence by Anberlin (it's my favorite scene on The vampire diaries and I just couldn't NOT use it) and Nothing else matters by Metallica.


	8. The quiet things that no one ever knows

Chapter 8 – The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Not even an hour later, I was pulling in the school parking lot, since the gym where the game held place was right next to the school. I saw a lot of teens wearing green, the school color. Among them were the girls, Alex and Faith, waiting for me.

"We should have warn you." Alexis said when she saw me wearing black.

"Even if you did, I probably wouldn't wear green anyway, so you saved us all from a lot of trouble." I said a put my hand in her arm. She rolled her eyes and we started walking to the gym.

"Remind me, who are we again?"

"We are the green ones, the Point Arena Pythons and we're playing against Anchor Bay's Pirates. They will be the ones in red."

"Oh… ok so who am I cheering for?" I said teasingly. Both girls chuckled and we entered the gym. We sat on the bleachers and waited for the game to start. This whole scene was so familiar. Excitement all around, cheerleaders saying stupid things like _"Bite them, bite them, spread the poison around. Take this, take this pirate ship down."_ , players warming up. Any minute now I was sure I would see Nathan or Lucas, fighting over something stupid. But I could handle it. I just had to get into small talk with the girls to take my mind off of it.

The time passed quickly and the game ended. We won 56-30 and the joy of victory was all around me. Even I was happy we won. All the students exited the gym, cheering, including me and the girl. A guy from the basketball team climbed on a car and yelled "Victory party at my house tomorrow!" and he was a followed by more cheering. And a shrieking scream at the other side of the parking lot.

We all turned our heads to the direction of the noise and some of us started walking over there. When we arrived, the scene was horrifying. A girl was screaming and she was pointing at the body of one of our teachers, Mr. Lass. He was bleeding from a huge bite mark on his neck. He looked like he was attacked by a wolf or something like that. I stood there, looking at him in shock, while others around me screamed, or they were calling 911. With my mouth still wide open from what I was seeing I quickly turned to look the girls who were standing behind me, equally shocked as I was. "Is…. is…." I stuttered, struggling to find my voice. "Is this what I think it is?" I pointed to the teacher's body, now surrounded by other faculty members.

Faith looked like she was ready to vomit any time soon, but Alexis nodded. "Yeah… it is what you think it is." I gasped and I put my hand in front of my mouth in horror. "Oh my god…." I whispered. _That would have happened to me yesterday if it wasn't for that crow. It saved my life! It would be my body, lying on the street with blood all over me, if it didn't save me!_ That thoughts passed from my mind in two seconds and a tear rolled down my cheek, when I fully realized how close I came to dying yesterday.

Alexis was the one that took Faith's hand and mine and guided us out of the crowd that have formed around Mr. Lass. Everyone was screaming, crying, shouting or was shocked and horrified. We made our way through them while the ambulance arrived and in a minute they took our teacher to the closest hospital.

Without even realizing we were in front of our cars, speechless and in shock. Five minutes later, Liam and Drew found us in this state. "What the hell happened out here?" Liam looked around the parking lot. "We were in the lockers when someone came and told us that a teacher was attacked. Is it true?"

Me, Faith and Alex looked at them. I finally whispered "Yes, Mr. Lass was attacked."

"Oh my god…." Drew said and leaned into my car. Faith hugged Liam tightly and he was trying to calm her. Alex and I slowly got out of our daze and started to move again.

"I think we should all head home." Alex said. We all nodded, said our goodbyes and headed to our cars.

Once I was home, safe, I started crying. I couldn't hold back my tears, mostly from exhaustion, but also from what happened to Mr. Lass. It was too much, seeing him on the ground, bleeding to death. It was too much because I was so close in being in his position. And also it made me think of another death, not so long ago, and I cried harder. _No, I can't go there again_, I thought and I forced myself to stop crying and stop thinking it. I pulled myself off of my bed, where I was crawled, and I stood in front of my open window. The crow was there, as usual, sitting in a branch. Then I did something I wouldn't do if I wasn't emotionally and physically a wreck.

"Hey, ppsst," I encouraged the crow in hushed tones. "Pss, come here." He hooted and opened his wings before closing them again. Yet, he didn't come. "Come on I won't hurt you." I encouraged it again. He reluctantly flied in the edge of my window. "It seems you're my savior." I petted him lightly on the head. "Thank you, for protecting me and looking out for me." He hooted again and I left it there, while I went to my bathroom to change and finally get some sleep.

* * * * *

I didn't come out of the house for the whole weekend. I was so emotionally tired that I didn't want to see anyone. I spent the entire Saturday and most of my Sunday trying to keep my mind occupied by studying and watching teen movies on my computer. Of course, I meticulously avoided any movie that even remotely came close to be characterized "horror" or "thriller". I also didn't draw anything, cause my mind would go to the topic I so carefully avoided for two days.

Unfortunately, Monday morning arrived and I had to go back to reality, again. I dressed and hurried down the stairs. I quickly opened the door, only to find Damon waiting for me by his car. I gave him a confused look and all he said was "Hop in" with his usual smirk. I sat in the passenger's seat and he started the engine.

"So, is this going to be daily thing?" I said indifferently. I really didn't have the strength to show more interest. "Just curious."

" Well, since you didn't give me the pleasure of your company during the weekend…" his voice trailed off to a smirk. "Plus, these are not appropriate days for you or anyone else for that matter to be wandering alone." he continued and his smile disappeared from his face.

"You heard what happened then? At the school?" I asked him.

"Oh yes I did." he replied. "Animal attack. That's just… nasty."

I gave him an incredulous look. "You seriously believe that this was an animal attack?"

"Um, yeah, I believe that's the official announcement from the police department." He didn't turn to look me in the eyes. He was looking at the road the whole time.

"And you are willing to believe that." I continued doubtfully.

"Why, what else would I believe?"

"I mean, doesn't that seem a little weird to you? The whole 'attack' thing?"

He pulled over in the school parking lot and he turned off the engine. He took off his sunglasses and looked me right in the eyes. "Whether it seems weird to me or not it doesn't matter. It does not affect me immediately or the people I care about. The only thing you need to know is that whatever this thing is, animal or not, it won't hurt you cause I won't let it." He sighed. "Now, you're gonna be late for school, so you better go."

I nodded without having anything meaningful to say. Once I was out I heard Damon calling my name. "Peyton. Do me a favor. If I new blond guy approaches you today, tell him to keep his distance or I'll kick his ass ok?"

_Huh?_

* * * * *

Everyone at school was on edge today. They were all talking about what happened Friday night and about Mr. Lass' being taken to a facility outside of town to recover. He didn't die, but his neck injury was severe, he lost a whole lot of his blood and may have some brain damage. There was fear and panic in the air, you could clearly sense it.

However, between the fear and the panic, there was also some excitement floating around, mostly in the female population. There was a new transfer guy who appeared to be "super hot". When I entered my third period history, even though I didn't know a few of my classmates yet, I immediately understood that the new guy was there, due to the giggles and the whispering between a group of girls. I sat in my seat behind Drew, who was in this class with me.

"Morning Drew."

"Good morning Peyton." he smiled at me. "How are you?"

"I'm… ok."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, now once more with feeling."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm better than I was Friday night, that's for sure."

His face darkened. "Yeah, it was an eventful evening."

I snorted. "You could say that again."

He turned to look someone in the other side of the classroom and I saw annoyance cross his face. "What?" I asked and turned to look where he was looking.

"That's the new guy over there." He pointed with his head a handsome 17 year-old-boy, with blond hair and strong built. _That's weird. How did Damon knew about him?_ I thought. " Since morning every girl in school is talking about him and now he's staring at you." Now he was clearly annoyed.

"Well, maybe he knows we're talking about him, so stop looking!" I said.

"Alright, quiet please." we both heard our history teacher addressing to the classroom and we sat up straight.

The class was boring as usual, but today no one was really paying attention. Everyone was either texting or passing notes, I was doodling in my textbook and Drew was glaring at the new guy who was staring at me whenever he could through the whole class. I stared at him for a minute and then I didn't look back up, but I could feel his gaze the whole time. He made me uncomfortable, truth be told. But his features reminded me of someone, not sure who though.

When lunch hour came, I was on my way to the table where we usually sit with the guys when the new blond guy suddenly stopped in front of me. "Katherine?"

I gave him a questioning look. "Um, sorry you have the wrong person."

He looked confused. "Sorry it's just… you really look alike with a person I used to know."

"Yeah, well…" I said, not really sure what else to say. I started walking away but his voice stopped me.

"So what's your name?"

"Peyton Sawyer." I paused and I asked him, mostly because I didn't want to be rude.

"Yours?"

"Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

Ooohh Stefan's here... Can anyone guess why? FYI, I don't like love triangles, so don't expect a Damon-Peyton-Stefan one. Plus, that would be way too predictable.

No song mentioned in this chapter. The only one fitting here would be Muse's Map of the Problematique (I think I dropped a lyric somewhere in there :P)

Oh, and Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it (in Greece we do).


	9. Suddenly everything has changed

Chapter 9 – Suddenly Everything Has Changed

"Wait, what?"

"You asked me my name and I said Stefan Salvatore." he said, slightly slower like I hadn't heard him the first time.

"You're Damon's little brother?" I asked surprised.

Now it was his turn to be surprised and… worried? "You've met my brother?"

"Yeah, we sort of… I don't know, seeing each other I guess."

I saw him scanning me, like searching for something on me. "Oh." He simply said. "I didn't know."

"Um, do you want to come sit with us? I don't think the others would mind."

He thought about it and he smiled at me. "Sure."

Together we approached the table where my friends were sitting. "Hey guys, this is Stefan. He's Damon brother. Do you mind if he sits here with us?"

The girls immediately moved further to make space. "No not at all!"

He smiled genially and sat next to Alexis, and I sat next to Drew. "You brought him here?" he whispered in my ear.

"As I said, he's Damon's brother, so please be nice." I whispered back.

"So, Stefan" I heard Faith address him in a flirting tone "how came you came here a month after your brother?"

"I,um… I couldn't leave before I finish a number of assignments in my school, so that's why Damon came here to settle everything up for both of us."

"I think your brother settled very well" Liam said and gave me a pointed look.

"How rude of me!" I said trying not to blush by Drew's comment "I never introduced you." "This is Drew Freeman, Liam Martin, Faith Cyrus and Alexis Sopidis." I pointed to each of them.

"Are you from Greece?" Stefan said, clearly interested.

"Yes, both of my parents are from there, but I was born and raised here." She slightly blushed.

"I'm from Italy."

"So we're practically neighbors huh?" Alex said with a smile and Stefan chuckled and nodded. I smiled at them. This would turn great.

* * * * *

Damon came to pick me up after school. "So" I said when I sat down "I met someone interesting today."

"Let me guess. Green eyes, blond, annoying." he smirked at me.

I smiled. "Close. Why didn't you tell me your brother came in Point Arena and that he'll be in my school?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. And we're not close. Did you tell him to keep at a distance?"

"Of course not. He's your brother!"

"Your point…?"

I sighed. "You're the only real family he has, and vice versa. Whatever it is that happened between you two should remain in the past."

He gave a long and steady look. "What did he say to you?"

I was confused. "Nothing really. But… he called me with another name at first."

I tried to remember. "What was it…"

"Catherine?" he filled my blank.

"Yeah that's right! Wait, how did you know?"

"You look like his old girlfriend." Damon said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quite a lot actually." he said.

"No wonder he was staring at me at history. He must have thought I was her or something."

He snapped his head. "He what?"

I smiled mischievously. "Relax, it was nothing. Plus he was more interested in my friend Alexis than me."

He stopped in front of my house. "He better be."

I smirked at him, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. "See you later, stud."

He winked at me and took off.

By 8 o'clock I had finished my homework, I had cleaned up bit and ate dinner. And then I was bored out of mind. I sat on my computer and logged on my MySpace page. Big mistake. Lucas was online and he IM'd me.

_Where are you Peyton? _

I froze. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it was gonna come out of my chest.

_You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later, so please tell me so you can save me some trouble._

_No fucking way_ I thought.

_I'm fine. That's all you need to know_ I typed with shaking hands and I logged off from MySpace. _Fuck fuck fuck_! I couldn't breath. I needed some air. Without thinking it much I took my cigarettes, my phone and my lighter and I went out, towards the forest where I first met Damon.

It was dusk at this hour, not dark enough but the sun was also well hidden. I easily located the fallen tree I sat a week ago and ran there. I pushed my hair back and I tried to breath. I was having a panic attack and I needed to calm myself immediately. I put a cigarette in my mouth and I lighted it on, with difficulty I might say, because I was shaking. I inhaled deeply and took another deep breath of fresh air.

_I hat that he has such an influence on me! __Why did he have to do this to me now? Everything was going so well. I'm in a new school, a new town, a completely fresh start. Sure he doesn't know what happened and he deserves an explanation. Him and everyone else. He only knows that that we slept together when my father was missing after the boat accident in the sea but he had absolutely no idea what happened after that. Yes, he deserves to know, but I can't, I just fucking can't do it. I need to forget. I really, really need to forget about everything! _

Those thoughts were in my minds while I was smoking in the woods. After ten minutes and two cigarettes, I was calmer. At least physically. I wasn't shaking and I could control my breathing. But mentally… I was nowhere near calm. All those things that happened in Tree Hill and now in Point Arena were a little too much. Suddenly I realized that I was alone, at night in a forest, with a vampire on the lose. I had seen many horror films to know that I shouldn't be here. I started walking away and right where the trees were starting to clear someone came out of nowhere in front of me. I gasped and I took a step back.

"Well, hello there." the woman said. She had dark red hair, brown eyes that seemed like black in the darkness and she was wearing jeans, T-shit and many bracelets in her hands. She looked like a normal 24-year-old woman, but I sensed that she really wasn't. I decided to play clueless.

"You scared me." I said, trying not to show fear and I casually put my right hand behind me, hoping she wouldn't notice, as I reached my phone.

"Oh did I?" She put her hand in front of her mouth in a mock horror expression. "I'm sorry." She chuckled a bit and I blindly called on my cell phone the first number on my income calls; Damon. She looked at me and crossed her hands in her chest. "Didn't your mom tell you not to wander alone in dark places at night?"

"My mom's dead, so no, she didn't tell me." I said, in a pissed tone. At the same time I was hoping that our voices and the noises of the forest drowned the noise coming from my cell phone, or that she was too busy with me to notice.

"Oh that's too bad. You could have learned a thing or two." she said in a sympathetic tone, but her face didn't show any sympathy at all. "Now…" she stepped closer to me "would you like to join her?"

I gulped heavily and she smiled wickedly. I saw her face change. Her eyed turned red, she had pretty obvious veins under her eyes and she grew fangs. "No one you called is gonna save you honey."

And then someone attacked her from behind. She ripped her throat and she shrieked from the pain. She turned to face him and I saw him too. It was Damon, with red eyes, veins under them and his fanged mouth full of blood. She attacked him but he was stronger and faster and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped and I saw him shoving a stake through her heart. She fell on the floor, lifeless and Damon cleaned with his sleeve the blood of his mouth and said "Wanna bet?" as an answer to her previous statement.

I was standing there, frozen and unable to do anything. My mouth was wide open from the shock and my mind was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Damon after a second remembered that I was here and looked in my direction. His features turned to normal and he took a step in my direction. I instinctively took a step back. He raised his hands, in a I'm-not-going-to-hurt-you way. "Peyton, easy. I am not going to hurt you. Are you ok?" he was speaking in a soothing voice.

My mind was completely numb. I stared at him and he waited for a minute patiently. "I…I…" I stuttered. "You're a… you're a…" I said and then everything went black.

* * *

Smaller chapter but lots of action! Poor Peyton...

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm getting really inspired lately, so if you're lucky, they will be another chapter by the end of this week! Yay! No promises though.... :)


	10. I'm wide awake, it's morning

Chapter 10 – I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in my room and it appeared to be day outside. I looked at the clock in my nightstand. It was 10 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and my eyes fell on someone sitting on my desk chair. It was Damon and he was staring at me. Suddenly everything came back to me, the whole night. Lucas, me in the woods, the red-haired, Damon. I quickly shrugged back, as far away I could in the bed, from fear.

"I see you remember then. What happened last night." he said in a serious tone.

I slightly nodded. "You're a vampire." I whispered.

"Yes I am." he said in a steady voice.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

He sighed and smirked at me. "Peyton, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I first saw you in the woods."

I gulped. My eyes fell on the window. "How… I mean aren't you suppose to burn in the sun, or sparkle or something?"

He chuckled. "Oh come on, that movie should be named 'Vampire parody'!" No, I don't sparkle, but I get burned. You see, I have this awesome ring" he said in a playful tone and he lifted his right hand so I can see his ring "that protects me from the sun."

I nodded to show him I understand. I was still curled up in the edge of my bed, but he didn't say anything. "Are you the one that killed all those people?" I whispered. I really couldn't speak any louder.

He got serious again. "No, that wasn't me. That would be the girl that attacked you yesterday night, and the guy that attacked you last week, when you were coming home alone, which was a pretty bad idea if you ask me."

"How did you know what happened to me last week? I don't recall telling anyone about that."

He measured me with his eyes, like seeing if I could handle it. "Ok." he said "look. Vampires have certain abilities. The usuals, super speed, super hearing. The stronger a vampire is, the more he can do. Every vampire can influence humans' minds, but the stronger he is, the better he can do it. I am also able to transform into a…" he paused for a second "crow."

I opened my mouth involuntarily not from shock though, but from frustration. I took a pillow, I marched into his direction and I hit him with it. "You've been spying on me?"

He looked at me almost amused. "I think you're forgetting a small part. I saved your life."

"Yeah, well…" I said "That doesn't make it any less pervy!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen on the beach." he smirked at me and I hit him again. "Ouch, stop that! Look, I only did it so that I knew you were safe. And because I was bored." he admitted.

I lowered my pillow and I looked at him. "Why?"

"Why… what?"

"Why did you bother for a simple human like me?"

He stood up and he was now right in front of me. "First of all, and I think that was obvious, I like you. You're fun to be around. Second of all, I really, and I mean really hate it when people, or in this case, vampires mess with the people I'm linked to. I get a little possessive sometimes." He shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to."

I looked deep into his icy blue eyes and I saw that he was telling me the truth. But then something else came to mind. "Wait a minute. You said that vampires can influence humans' minds. How do I know that you never did that to me, or you're not doing it right now?"

He gave me a crooked smile. "To be completely honest, I tried. The first day I met you, in the woods, when I told you to drop the subject about me being here. You were supposed to never mention it again. But you didn't respond in the usual way and I understood I couldn't get into your head. But I didn't know why until I saw this." he pointed at the bracelet my mom gave me. I looked at it curiously. "If you open it, you'll see that it has a small amount of an herb called vervain. I can smell it from here." I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can also smell pretty well." he said cockily and continued. "Vervain is the only thing that can hurt a vampire if he consumes it, and also it keeps us out of your head. I told your mother knew well when she gave it to you. She must have known we exist."

I looked at my bracelet again and I teared up a bit in the memory of my mom and the thought of her protecting from everything, even when she wasn't here. I sat on my bed and my eyed fell again on Damon. "Look. I just… I just need some time to process everything ok? It's too much to accept right away."

He looked intensely at me and finally said "Ok, fine. But don't take long. I get bored easily." he winked at me.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Oh, I'm sorry, but it doesn't happen everyday to find out that mythical creatures like vampires really do exist, and oh, by they way, that I'm seeing one!"

He smirked at me. "Seeing each other huh? And here I am, thinking we were dating."

I rolled my eyes. "Seeing, dating whatever! That's not my point."

He came so close to me that our lips almost touched. "And what is your point?" he said in his seductive voice and his cool breath sent chills down my spine.

"That… I…" I couldn't think straight "need time to…ehh…process… things." I said breathlessly because he was trailing my neck and the back of my ear with his nose. He had just reached my lips again when he said "Fine. Just don't take too long." He brushed my lips with his and in a second he had disappeared, leaving more confused, clueless, scared and hornier than ever.

* * * * *

It was Tuesday and I did have to go to school, but I was already really late and nowhere near capable of enduring that environment today. Alexis called me during lunch hour and I reassured her that I was fine and I just wasn't feeling well enough to be there. It was almost half past three in the afternoon and I was listening to Paramore's _We are broken _and I was drawing a bit, because I hadn't in a few days. It was pure luck that I heard the door bell. I flew down the stairs and I opened the door. There were standing Liam, Drew, Faith, Alexis and Stefan. I had completely forgotten about him. Did he knew that his brother is a vampire?

"Hey guys." I managed to smile a bit. "I told you you didn't have to knock to enter."

"Yeah, we forgot." Alex admitted. "Wow, she said, you do look awful."

Well, my appearance was the last thing on my mind at that moment. "Thanks." I said ironically.

I got out of the way so they can enter, but Stefan left behind, on my door frame. "Actually, do you mind if I talk to you, in private, outside?" he looked at me seriously.

I wanted to say yes but I was curious. "No, I don't. Um.." I turned to the others "make yourselves at home, we'll be right back."

I stepped outside and I crossed my hands to my chest. "So what do you want?"

"I need to know what you found out exactly."

So he _did_ know. I sighed and I looked far away. After a few seconds I looked at him again. "I know that Damon's a vampire. That vervain can hurt him and also keep him out of anyone's mind. I know that there were two others in Point Arena that he killed, both of them after they tried to kill me first. I also know that he would burn in the sun if it wasn't for his ring, similar to the one you're wearing…" the moment I said it realization hit me. My eyes widened. "You're a vampire too?"

He saw that he couldn't deny it. "Yes, I am. But Peyton, you cannot tell anyone!"

I was both shocked and furious. "Give me one good reason why not to do that."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just say that my brother saved your life twice?"

I rolled my eyes, but I said yes.

"So you owe it to him, at least for now not to tell anyone." He was looking at me now with kind eyes. "I know my brother pretty well. If he wanted to hurt you, he would have done it without hesitation. From what I can see, he hasn't even bitten you."

I saw his eyes searching my body again, like yesterday at school. "Stop that." I said, feeling exposed. He murmured a sorry. "No, he hadn't because I have vervain on me." I showed him my bracelet.

He took a questioning expression. "How…"

I didn't let him finish. "My mom gave it to me when I was little. Apparently she knew a bit too much."

He didn't say anything and I continued. "Look, we should…" I showed the door with my hand "So no one suspects anything."

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Actually, I can't come in."

I crossed my arms again. "Not that I object, but why?"

He chuckled and then said "Vampires need invitation to enter one's home, from the person who lives in it."

"Really?" I said. "So that is actually true?"

He nodded and I understood that he knew he was not going to get an invite yet. "I am aware that you need time to fully comprehend all of these, and that I need to earn your trust first."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said and I got in my house. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Where's Stefan?" Liam asked.

"Oh, he just came to tell me something about Damon and he left." I made an excuse quickly. "So," I said and I sat with them "did I miss anything today?"

* * *

Hey everyone! I've finished this chapter a couple of days ago, and I wasn't going to post it until Sunday, but I just saw the newest episode of The Vampire Diaries and I couldn't be more thrilled! Damon was absolutely amazing!

Anyway, this is more of a filler chapter, with Peyton getting some answers. Song mentioned is We are broken by Paramore, a song I discovered the day that chapter was written and I absolutely loved it!


	11. The heart brings you back

Chapter 11 – The Heart Brings You Back

The week passed by rather quickly and fortunately, quietly. In school Stefan sat with us every day and he seemed to develop a bond with Alex. Me and him never talked again about the whole 'vampire' thing. We both pretended everything was normal.

I didn't get out of the house much, except for an hour every evening, when I went to the cliffs and drew. It was really therapeutic cause I was taking out all my feelings on paper, like a diary. My nightmares remained there, every night, but now they were also filled with supernatural elements.

I hadn't heard from Damon since Tuesday morning, and I didn't ask Stefan about him. I also hadn't seen the crow-Damon since then. If he was watching me, or checking up on me, he did it from distance.

Saturday came and we had made plans to go all six of us to La Palma Arena. I was really reluctant about going at first, but after a lot of whining from Faith and Alex, I came around. And truth was, the more I was thinking about it, the more I got excited.

I needed a night out, to have some fun, away from everything that haunted me, supernatural or not. Well, since Stefan would be there, I couldn't _completely_ get away from it, but then again, Stefan seemed pretty normal. If I didn't know he was a vampire, I never would have guessed. Except from the fact that he knew way too many things for a high school student, he was eating, speaking and acting like a normal 17-year-old American boy. But I knew better.

Since it was Saturday night, almost everyone we knew was at LPA. After all, it was the only decent place to go. We sat at a table, and we ordered, nothing with alcohol of course. We chatted for about half an hour and then Drew heard his favorite song.

"Oh come on it's my favorite song!" he said and grabbed our hands to join him in the dance floor. I laughed and I followed him, so did the others. We were moving to the beat and singing along, and I couldn't help laughing a couple of times. It was exactly what I wanted.

In the last chorus of the song, Drew twirled me around and me eyes caught a familiar figure entering and approaching the bar. There he was, Damon, more handsome than ever, in his designer black jeans, his black shirt and black leather jacket. In all the black he was wearing, his eyes were bluer than ever. I kept moving to the beat but my eyes were fixating on him, and my heart was now doing overtime. He was now sitting on a bar stool and had ordered. I would have kept staring if someone hadn't knocked me lightly by accident. I got out of my trance and I focused again on the group dancing.

After three up-beat songs, came a rather slow one and we all paired up. Stefan with Alexis, Liam with Faith and me and Drew. I put my arms around him and slowly moved around. "I knew you'd come around." he said with a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Drew, don't ruin this whole friendship thing we're doing."

He sighed. "Fine." He paused for a minute and said "Friends with benefits?"

I punched him in the arm. "Ok, ok I'm joking." he said.

"So what's this song? I like it."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Seriously? You never heard _Apologize_ before?"

I shook my hand. "I don't usually listen to this kind of music."

We have turned now so I was facing the bar. I saw Damon surrounded by Kristen Black, our skunky head-cheerleader that was hitting on him before we met, and her friends. They seemed to be laughing at something he said. I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach. I hated to admit it but I was… jealous. Drew noticed the expression in my face. "Hey what's wrong?"

I turned so he would now be facing the bar. "Look at the bar."

He saw what I saw a few moments ago. "Oh." He looked at me quizzically. "Did you guys split or something?"

Good question. "I really don't know to tell you the truth."

"Well, you better find out soon, cause things aren't looking good from where I stand."

I turned him quickly so I could see the bar. Skunky-Kristen was all over him, touching him and being really close. I opened my mouth from anger. "Ugh, that bitch!"

Drew chuckled and he let me go, because the music changed again. I liked that song, it was _The Great Escape_ by Boys Like Girls. But I didn't care at the moment. I instead approached Stefan. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" he said and he followed me outside of LPA.

"Look." I started saying. "I know we haven't really talked about anything important since that day in my house, but I could really use your advice now."

"If I can help, yes. Did something happen?" he asked in a worried tone.

"It's about Damon."

"What did he do to you?" he said immediately alarmed.

"No, no, he didn't do anything to me. We haven't spoken since I found out." I quickly reassured him. "I just… he's in there surrounded by all kinds of sluts and I can't help myself, I am jealous."

"I see." he said. "But how can I help you with that?"

"I want you to tell me your opinion, what I should do. You're his brother, you know him."

He sighed and he leaned on the wall. "Peyton, Damon is a player. All these centuries, he always was."

"Centuries?" He nodded and I took a deep breath. "You'll tell me later. Continue."

"The real reason I came here is because I heard about the abnormal killings and I knew he was here, so I came to check on him. The truth is that he didn't kill anyone. Especially after he met you. I don't think he spent that much time and effort to a human before, especially if he didn't benefit by her or him. I think that he really cares about you, even if he hasn't realized it yet."

I was silent for a little while. "How old are you?"

He didn't answer immediately. "You don't want to know."

"I don't want to, but I need to." I said silently.

He measured my expression. "500 years old, give or take something."

"Wow." I _did not see that coming._ "So what you're saying is that Damon in all those years, never really cared for anyone but me?"

"As far as I know, yes."

I stayed silent for a minute, absorbing everything he said to me. I finally said "Thanks Stefan. "

He smiled and nodded to me. We went inside and joined the others who were now sitting on the table, flushed from all the dancing. "Hey, where were you guys?" Faith asked.

"Oh, I just needed to ask Stefan something, that's all." I explained. I looked over my shoulder where Damon was sitting at the bar. "I'll be right back."

I was walking towards him and my heart was beating furiously. I didn't know what I was doing exactly, or what was going to happen. Maybe I was crazy for even approaching him again, putting my life in danger every moment I was near him. But I knew deep down that wasn't the case. I knew for some crazy reason that he wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't know why but I just felt it.

I was right behind him. Thankfully he was alone at that moment. I sat in the seat next to him but he didn't look up from his drink.

"Can I have some of that?" I pointed at his drink.

He smiled when he heard my voice and looked at me. "I think it's a crime to serve alcohol to minors."

I rolled my eyes and I grabbed his glass to take a sip. "Guess you're an outlaw now."

H laughed. "Then bring on the shackles." he winked at me.

I just smiled wickedly. "Come on" he said and he offered me his hand "I really like this song."

I took his hand and I followed him. When we were there he pulled me closer to him with a sudden move. "Much better." he said. He put his hands around my waist and I out mine around his neck. We danced around until the song ended and he dragged me to the bar again. We sat there and he ordered us drinks.

"Not that I complain, but why the sudden change in heart?" he asked me.

I looked at my drink and I took a sip. "To be honest, I don't know." I looked him straight in the eyes. "Ok, I need you tell me something, and be honest."

"I can do that."

I took another sip and I leaned closer to him. "You drink blood to live, right?"

"Of course I do."

And my most important question. "Do you kill humans?"

He looked me carefully before he answered. "No, I don't. I'm not saying that I haven't cause that would be a complete lie, but I don't kill anymore. I just drink as much as I need and then I compel them to forget everything."

He wasn't sugarcoating anything and I appreciated that. I wasn't surprised though, because I have prepared myself mentally for every possibility the last four days. I have accepted the fact that vampires do exist, and seeing Stefan every day helped to that cause he was a constant reminder, and I also have accepted the fact that they drink blood. I also realized pretty soon that Damon wasn't probably a guy that would stick to the "vegetarian diet". My only real problem was the one I asked him.

I stood up, ready to go away. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

"As I recall, I came with my friends here, and I won't ditch them to be with you all night."

He quickly stood up and he put his hand behind my waist and he pulled me so close to him, I could feel his breath all over me. "Sure I can't convince you otherwise?"

My lips parted involuntary and he didn't hesitate at all. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Just when I was so into the kiss, he pulled away. "See you later, Peyton Sawyer." I watched him leave and I was speechless. Damn.

I returned to the table where everyone was sitting. "Everything ok?" Alex asked me.

"Now… yeah, everything's fine." I smiled at her.

* * * * *

The rest of the night was full of fun, jokes and a general frenzy. We had a really good time, dancing and just being teenagers, something I had forgotten how to do with everything that happened.

It was pretty late when I returned at my house. I walked to my room and I started stripping from my clothes. I had just removed my top and I was only with my bra on when I heard a voice. "You know, I could have done that for you."

I quickly turned around and I saw Damon, lying on my bed. "Enjoying the view much?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Very, very much. "he replied with his usual smirk.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom to change. When I got out he was still in my bed. "Don't you know something called 'breaking and entering'?" I asked.

"I do, but as I recall, I'm an outlaw, remember?"

I chuckled and I lied on the other side of the bed. "What are you even doing here? Didn't I just see you a couple of hours ago?" I yawned. I couldn't help it. I was really tired.

"Yeah, well…" he said and he leaned on his hand. "I prefer it here than with my brother. "

"Uh huh." I said and I felt my eyes closing. I managed to whisper "Will you stay the night?"

He didn't answer, he just pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I rested my head on his chest and I drifted into oblivion.

* * *

Yeah, Peyton just couldn't stay away, even if she wanted to. Damon is after all irresistible. ;)

Songs on this chapter: The one were Damon arrives at LPA is Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf (seriously, this song is ABSOLUTELY cut out for Damon), Apologize by One Republic, The Great Escape by Boys like Girls and the on Peyton is dancing with Damon is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

God, my exams are less than a month away and I'm exhausted. No idea when the next chapter is going to be post, but I assure you, it totally worth the wait!


	12. Near wild heaven

Chapter 12 – Near Wild Heaven

For the first time in a long time I didn't wake up abruptly. The dreams were there, but it was all just a blur, without meaning and without emotion. I opened my eyes and I smiled when I saw that Damon was still there and I was sleeping on him the whole night. It seemed that I hadn't moved at all, which was a first. I slowly removed myself from him, so not to wake him, and I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and I washed my face and then I took a minute to look myself in the mirror. I felt… happy. After all those nightmares and the restless nights it was really refreshing to just… not have any. I smiled to myself and I went back to my room.

Damon seemed to be sleeping and I sat with my back on him on the edge of the bed, while I checked my phone for any messages. Before I realized it, two strong hands had grabbed me from the waist and pulled me down to bed. In a second, Damon was on top of me, kissing me hungrily. He then started kissing my neck. I chuckled. "Someone woke up hungry."

He kissed me on the lips. "Ha ha very funny."

I smiled and I pulled his head down to my lips again. His hands started touching me all over and he positioned himself between my legs. I gasped when he pushed himself in my center and he smiled, while he continued to kiss me. I moaned silently and stood up a bit to look at me. He removed a curl from my face with his hand. "Wanna do something today?"

"I thought we were already doing something." I said playfully and I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Mmm s tempting as that sounds, I meant something outside of the house."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked silently.

He smiled. "I happen to have tickets for a band you like."

"Linkin Park?" I said excited.

"No."

"NOFX?"

"No."

"You know I like a lot of bands. It may take a while."

He kissed me. "Lostprophets."

"You're kidding." He shook his head. "Where?"

"Napa."

I kissed him hardly. "I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"You bet it is." I chuckled.

"Then we better get up from here cause it's a long drive." he said and he kissed my neck.

"Hmm." I managed to say and I pushed him from me. He stood up reluctantly and followed me down in the kitchen.

"Listen, I have to go home but by the time you get ready I'll be back." he said and headed to the door. I looked at him in question. "I have to change clothes and take my car, or else I won't be able to drive you." he explained.

"And how are you going to…. oooh." I stopped mid-sentence. Of course he didn't need a car, he had super-speed. "Ok, bye." I waved at him.

He left and I began my morning routine, with the stereo really loud. I ate my breakfast and I took a really quick shower. Then I took off my closet a black t-shirt with a silver guitar on, a pair of jeans and my favorite black converse. When I was finished, it was almost noon. Damon showed up with his car five minutes later, enough time for me to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

I got in his car. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

I nodded and turned on the stereo to _It's my life_. I smiled at him. It was going to be an awesome day.

* * * * *

"Oh my god that was amazing!!!" I screamed from excitement when we were approaching Point Arena.

"I'm glad you liked it." Damon smiled to me.

"You're kidding right? It was awesome, all this energy and not to mention when they sang _Last Train Home_!" I said in a hurry.

He pushed some buttons on the cd player. "Oh you mean this?" and there it was, _Last Train Home_ again. I smiled widely. I let the music fill me up and I couldn't stop myself from singing at my favorite part. _"But there's still tomorrow, forget the sorrow, when I can be on the last train home, watching pass the day, as it fades away, no more time to care no more time today…" _

Damon turned down the music and he slowed down and eventually stopped the car. I looked outside and I realized we were outside my house. I was surprised a bit. I had such a good time that hours seemed like minutes. It seemed like fifteen minutes ago that we left the concert and were on our way home, when it really was two hours and some change. We analyzed the whole concert and a few others that I had attended. Damon… he got to go to some of the greatest in history.

_(One hour ago)_

"_Dude, I cannot believe you were in Nirvana's MTV Unplugged!"_

"_Dude? Really? Dude?" he raised his eyebrows._

_I ignored him. "You were ten feet away from one of the greatest bands of all time, in their most memorable performance ever! You actually saw Kurt Cobain in person, before he died!"_

"_He was completely stoned, you know. I could smell it from afar." _

"_Still. That doesn't change the fact that you were actually one of the thirty, maybe forty people that were there!" I said excited. _

_He chuckled. "If I tell you some of the concerts I went, you probably won't speak to me again from jealousy."_

That same person now opened the door for me. I took his hand and he followed me to my doorstep. I opened the door and he leaned his head to kiss me. I kissed him back and a few seconds I pulled his head with my hand so to deepen the kiss. He breathed heavily and pushed me up so I could wrap my feet around his waist. Then I felt a rush of air and the next thing I knew I was falling with my back on my bed, with Damon above me. I gasped and I hit him lightly on the shoulder. "A warning would have been nice." I said irritated.

He kissed me. "Where's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes and we continued our make-out session. Only now I could feel something sharp on his teeth with my tongue. I pulled back and I examined his face in the faint light of the moon that was coming though my window. He was exactly like the day he saved me in the woods. His eyes filled with bloodlust, in contrast with his sparkling blue eyes and his fangs more sharp and ready than ever. I knew I should be scared. But oddly, it turned me on.

"God you're hot." I whispered and he became a bit more violent in his moves.

He lifted me up a bit so he could take off my top, and I did the same to his. With a few moves we both threw our shoes away and we both undid each others pants and threw them away too. Now we only had our underwear on and I could feel him pressing me hard on my center. I moaned softly and he undid my bra. The he started kissing on my neck, my collarbones and he reached my breasts. He was licking my left nipple while cupping the other breast with his hand. My head fell back from pleasure and he continued his kissing path all the way down to my belly, until he reached my panties.

He slowly took them off and I was ready to blow up. I needed him inside me. He realized it from how wet I was and smirked at me. But he didn't put me out of my misery, at least not completely. He put two fingers inside me and found my clit. The moment he touched it I managed to say "Oh God" between my heavy breathing. He played with it a little and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled his head towards me so I can kiss him and to bring him in the position I wanted. He chuckled lightly at my impatience and I grabbed his underwear. He understood my intentions and helped me take it off. He was as horny as I was.

In a moment he had taken his hand off of me and he was inside me. I moaned heavily and he began thrusting harder. I wasn't going to last long, I was on the edge already. From his breathing I knew that he wasn't going to last either. I realized I had closed my eyes and I opened them. Damon was breathing heavily and his lips were on my neck. "Do it." I said. He understood immediately and didn't ask again. I felt his teeth breaking my skin and I gasped from the sweet, pleasurable pain. A second later I came and Damon with a few thrusts came too.

He was still inside me and breathed heavily, so was I. He looked at the wound on my neck and he seemed thoughtful. Then he made a small cut with his fingernail on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked, still breathless.

"Drink some. It will heal your wound."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

The wound was now closed. He frowned and looked at me. "Obviously you don't heal as I do." He said and pointed his shoulder, which was now completely clean. "You won't become a vampire, don't worry. Unless you want to explain this tomorrow at school?" he pointed at my neck.

"You're right." He made another cut on his shoulder. I hesitated for a second, but I didn't have another choice. He was right. It was too obvious. I lifted my head and I put my head on his shoulder and I started swallowing. It was quite good actually. I swallowed for a

few seconds and I stopped.

Damon inspected my neck. I didn't feel anything abnormal on it when his fingers trailed it. "That's my girl." He smiled and kissed me.

* * * * *

An annoying noise woke me up the next morning. I groaned and I tried, with my eyes closed, to find the source of it. Damon shuffled next to me and I finally found my alarm clock and turned it off. I resumed to my position on his arms and after a minute I realized something. It was the first time the alarm clock didn't scare me when it rang. In fact, it was the second time that I actually wasn't scared or breathless when waking up and that I actually wanted more sleep. I smiled and I thought that he had something to do with it. Not with his mind-altering, but with the fact that after a long time I was quite happy.

He shuffled and groaned. I was ready to get out of bed and head to the bathroom when I felt him grabbing my hand. "Where you going? he mumbled with eyes still closed and his sexy sleepy voice.

"There's this thing called school you know, and I actually have to show up everyday day at a certain hour to learn things I probably won't remember or use in later life." I replied in a mocking tone.

He eyes was now half-opened. "Oh, come on, stay with me here, in this very comfy bed." he gave me a devilish grin.

I gave him a crooked smile and I leaned above him. My lips trailed his neck and reached his ears. "I think I'm going to take a shower instead." I quickly climbed down my bed and went to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Damon behind. I smiled to myself. I was in an exceptionally good mood today.

I turned on the hot water and just as I had stepped in, Damon joined me. He didn't say anything, he just took me off my feet and crashed me in the wall. I had managed somehow in that three-second period to wrap my legs around his waist. He was now kissing my fiercely and it wasn't too long until I felt his face change. I didn't stop though, I knew it would happen. I moaned and breathed heavily and he was inside me in a second with a heavy thrust.

I moaned loader and he began to thrust harder, while the water was hitting as both, creating an incredibly hot situation. My fingernails were clinging on his back and I felt like I was going to die from ecstasy any second now. In a couple of minutes I felt ready to explode and I did. He followed me a few moments later and he struggled to steady himself and me to the wall. We both panted but smiled to each other. He kissed me and put me down on my feet.

"You know that wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'I'm going to take a shower'." I said.

He smirked and shrugged. "Ooops. My bad." _Yeah right_. "I'm not hearing you complain though."

I smiled wickedly. "I'm not stupid." My eyes fell on a sponge and I took it on my hand. "Well, since you're here, you can rub my back before I'm late for school."

"Happy to oblige, seniora."

* * *

After last night's AWESOMENESS I couldn't not post next chapter. I can't stop say how much in love I am with Damon. Seriously, I can't stop watching a certain dance scene :D.

Anyway, this story was rated M for a reason, and there you have it!

Songs used: It's my life by Bon Jovi, and Last train home by Lostprophets.


	13. Over the hills and far away

Chapter 13 – Over The Hills And Far Away

It was Saturday and it was the first official day of Spring Break. Of course I couldn't be happier that school was out for at least two weeks. We celebrated yesterday after school with the group by going to the nearest beach. We had a lot of fun, running around, splashing each other and singing lame songs.

Stefan and Alexis had become great friends, so did Drew and I. He became like a big brother to me, always protective and caring. I really liked him and we had really bonded over the last three weeks. With the girls, we were having fun, never really talked about serious, heavy emotional stuff and we didn't want to. We even had two sleepovers at my house, watching chick flicks, eating pizza and even had a pillow fight, just for the fun of it.

Me and Stefan were only on friend-speaking terms. The word 'vampire' never mentioned of course. He even gave me a ride to school when I was sleeping over at their house. Sometimes though, I caught him staring at me curiously. Never sure what to make of it. I couldn't look _that_ much alike like his ex-girlfriend.

Liam and Faith were dating now. Finally that boy grew a pair of balls and confessed to her, that he liked her for a long time now. As it seemed, the feelings were mutual.

I had been three weeks since the concert night and Damon spent almost every night with me. The very rare nights that was away, hitting blood banks in far away locations, I slept bad. Not that awful sleep I had over a month ago, but still. I was uneasy. Damon provided me a safety when I needed it the most; in my unconsciousness. He somehow eased me and I didn't dream at all when he was there. I couldn't quite figure the reason why but I wasn't complaining either.

It was afternoon and Damon was sitting lazy at my bed, reading one of my books, while I was drawing. My phone suddenly began ringing and I looked at it curiously. I dropped my sketch-pad and I flipped it up.

"Hello?"

"Peyton?" I heard a familiar voice, somewhat disruptively. Damon's eyes looked at my direction now.

"Hey dad. How are you? I can't hear you well."

"I'm fine angel, I'm on the sea, you know we don't get good reception here." he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Very well indeed.

"I can't really talk to you right now. I just called to tell you that I'm coming to Point Arena next week for a couple of days." I heard him say.

"Really?" I smiled widely. "That's great! I can't wait." I said happily.

"Me neither angel. So I'll see you next week. I love you."

"I love you too dad. Bye." I replied and closed my phone with a wide smile on my face.

"So, your dad's coming here, huh?" Damon took me off my haze. I looked at him blankly for a second. He pointed his left ear with his hand. "Super hearing."

"Oh. Yeah…" I totally had forgotten. "You know what this means right?" I asked.

He waited patiently for me to answer my own question. "The whole sleepover thing, we can't do that while he's here. In fact he can't see you at all."

He looked slightly hurt. "Why not? I'm great with parents." he smirked.

"It's not you I'm afraid…. mostly." I added in second thought. I shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know, he will ask questions and I won't be able to answer them, and I really don't want that. We only have each other, despite the fact he's gone most of the time, and I am always honest with him." I sighed. "I just… don't want to lie to him."

Ok that was not totally truthful. I lied to him about the reason I wanted to leave Tree Hill. But that was completely different. Damon's cover of being a totally normal person could be blown at any second and I didn't want my dad to be introduced to this world. Ignorance is bliss. Besides I still remember the last time a boy came to my house while my father was in there. Lucas was ready to hit him with a shovel because he thought my dad was a thief. I chuckled in my mind. That was funny.

Damon stood up from the bed and came to my side. He put my hands in my shoulders and looked deeply in my eyes. "Fine, " he sighed in defeat "if I have to." He hugged me tightly and I felt his right hand trailing down my spine. "But until then…your mine." he whispered that last part seductively and I felt my heart beating harder. I looked him in his icy blue eyes and I my breathing became uneven. He had a way of turning me on in seconds. And the worst is that he knew that very well. "And since that absolutely boring thing you have to go every day is finally out for spring break, I'm taking you away." he said.

I immediately got out of my trance. "Wait, what? Where?"

He answered my question with another one. "Does your dad have any camping equipment by the way, in the house?"

I looked him and my eyes were ready to pop out from my head from shock. "You wanna go camping." I chuckled a bit.

He smiled. "Well, not exactly, but yeah, short of."

"What do you mean short off?"

"Oh come on don't spoil the fun. I'll explain in the car." he tried to convince me.

"And when we'll be back?"

He sighed patiently. "I promise to bring you back by tomorrow afternoon. Come on, it will be fun and you really gonna like it." he said with pleading eyes and he put his hands on my waist.

I looked away and thought about it. I sighed. "Ok."

He smirked and kissed me again. "Ok then, I'll go pack and I'll come by in an hour to pick you up."

I watched him go away and I remembered something. "Oh, my dad does have camping equipment. We went a couple of times when I was little."

He turned his head. "Great. See you in an hour." and he was gone.

One hour later I was in the doorstep of my house, with a large backpack full of what I thought would be necessary. Some clothes, a flashlight, food, a small stereo, water, cigarettes, my phone and my dad's camping equipment, that included a tent and a couple of blankets. Damon arrived with his car not very long after.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into anything every time." I said slightly irritated to him while we loaded the car.

He smirked. "Well, what can I say? You can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm…"

I finished his sentence. "…your modesty…."

"That too."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled. We both sat on our seats and I turned the stereo on. Story of the Year's _We are not gonna make it_ was playing. "So are you going to tell my about that mystery destination of yours?"

He smiled. "It's short of a forest about half an hour from here. It has a restaurant and a large playground but for the most part is all trees and nature. People jog there and go camping all of the time. My brother discovered it when he went hunting two weeks ago."

My throat was suddenly dry. "Hunting?" I asked and I couldn't hide my discomfort.

"Mr Goody Two-Shoes feeds only on animals. He doesn't drink human blood." he explained and I was relieved. "If you ask me he's stupid. There's a very good way no to kill and to feed properly."

I looked at the landscape outside the window. I didn't know what to say. Damon noticed my perplexed look. "Look, Peyton, we are what we are. We can't change that. Let me put it this way. Could you live exclusively on vegetables and that crap tofu food?"

He had a point. "No, I guess not."

He took my hand on his. "Then you see my point right?"

I nodded and I looked outside the window, trying not to think about it.

Half hour later we were there. He parked the car on the parking lot on the edge of the forest and we began walking. The forest was amazing. There were signs of civilization but they seemed like they were a part of the whole scenery. There were wooden tables and benches here and there, stone paths and stone water taps. Since it was April, everything was green and bloomed around us, like a post card.

I followed Damon, who was caring most of our stuff, into the forest. We followed one of the paths for fifteen minutes when we reached the place he wanted us to go. It was quiet at that part of the forest, and it seemed not many people came here. We settled down and we built the tent…. in the second try. The first time I sort of mixed up some things and it ended up looking like it was going to fall apart any minute. And it did. Damon couldn't stop laughing and I threw him a pine cone.

At dusk we had light up a small, controlled fire and we sat there watching it. At least Damon was. I was watching the scenery. Everything around me had a light blue color and there was an eerie atmosphere. Damon came and sat beside me. "What are you thinking?"

I looked around. "It's so beautiful right now. You know, all the colors, dancing and mingling with each other, it's just… beautiful." I frowned slightly. "Sometimes I wish I could something like this, something meaningful."

"Look, take it from a guy who lived in Renaissance. I saw your drawings. They have so much emotion in it, that they could be greater from a lot famous paintings. You pour your heart into them and that's what makes them perfect. Not the subject, the colors or the technique, but the emotion."

I smiled gently and I kissed him. We sat a minute in silence but I couldn't seem to manage the emotions that seemed to surface after Damon's words and I stood up. Damon looked at me curiously. He watched me taking something from my bag and heading to a water tap that was a little further away. "What are you doing?" he asked, full of curiosity.

I smiled to myself and I opened the small bag. He heard the scratching sound and came instantly next to me. "I thought we could play a little game."

He saw what I was holding. "Water balloons?"

I chuckled. "It was a present from a friend of mine. I found them this morning on my back pack and I figured that they shouldn't go to waste."

He saw my devilish smile and gave me one himself. "You are full of surprises Peyton Sawyer."

_You have no idea._

In five minutes we had filled them all and divided them equally. Each of us were behind a tree. "Before we begin, we need to clarify something." I said. "No super-speed."

"Buzz-kill." I heard him say and I rolled my eyes.

We were silent for a while. It was not complete darkness yet but you couldn't see well either. At least I couldn't. I tried to approach Damon silently but he through at me a water balloon the moment I was at his sight and got me right in the arm. I shrieked and I threw him one but it barely got his foot. I ran behind a tree and I didn't even heard him coming behind me until I heard a splashing sound and water running down my hair.

Before he went far I threw him one at his back and another one at his head. He growled a bit and stopped running. He turned at my direction and threw me one at my chest. "Much better." I heard him say and my mouth fell open. Damn vampire. I threw him one back and it hit him right in the face. I saw his expression and I burst out in laughter.

He looked at me incredulously and I saw anger flash in his eyes. With his super-speed he had me glued on a tree within seconds and his vampire face was on. I stopped laughing. He had taken my hands on his and restrained them above my head. "You think it's funny, Peyton?"

Was he trying to scare me? I put my serious face on. "Very, very funny."

"Really?" He showed me his fangs I took a small breath.

_Don't fall for his act, don't fall for his act, don't fall for his act…_ I kept repeating myself. However, it was hard to thing anything else when his body was so pressed on mine, I could feel every inch of him. My breathing quickened as he reached my neck and all signs indicated that he was about to bite me. But all he did was kiss my neck and pull away with a chuckle. He let my hands go and I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Jerk"

He smiled wickedly. "I had you there didn't I?"

I glared at him. "Oh come on, don't be like that." he said. "Though I must say, you look really, really hot right now, all wet and mad." he added and he gave me a lustful look.

I gave him a mysterious smile and I took his hand, leading him to sit down on the edge of a tree. He did sit and I sat on top of him, on his lap and with my hands on his neck, I whispered on his ear "Then you're gonna love this." He looked at me, amused and bewildered and I kissed him fiercely. His hands were all over me and I was rocking back and forth on top of him. I put my hand under his shirt and dug my fingernails in his skin. He growled and his kissing became more violent.

I pulled back and lifted myself just enough to take my pants off. Then I unzipped his pants, and lowered them just enough for his dick to come out. He was very hard. I put it on my entrance and I slowly came down. A moan escaped my lips and I kissed Damon hardly. I pulled his hair while he had his hand on my breasts. I was going up and down, slowly at first but gradually the need became stronger and I wanted more.

He must have had the same need because he put his hands on my hips and he was pushing further, deeper. I felt him tense under me and in seconds he came. The moment I felt him, my head fell back and I came too, screaming his name.

We stayed still for a minute, panting for the orgasms we just had. Then he looked at me and caressed my cheek. "God my name sounds so sexy when it comes out of your lips, especially when you scream it." I raised my eyebrows, shook my head and then chuckled.

The rest of the night was just as fun. We sat by the fire and Damon was telling me his adventures around the world. Pub fights in England, skinny-dipping on the Greek Islands and stuff like that. I, in return, told him stories from my past. Nothing heavy, just stories from parties, cheerleading or school. Though they seemed boring to me, comparing to his, Damon was listening and laughing and making comments. He was curious about my past but never really asked, so he when I was in the mood for sharing, he never complained. I even told him some things about my friends in Tree Hill. It stung a bit when I mentioned their names, but not as it used to be.

The next morning we woke up around noon. We gathered everything and returned them in the car before we took another walk around the forest. Where we were camped was pretty far from the main paths and places everyone went and while we were there we didn't see anyone else. But around the playground and the restaurant were plenty of people who were enjoying the beautiful, sunny day like us. Damon bought us ice-creams and we sat on a bench, commenting everyone that passed by. I especially couldn't stop laughing when I saw a lady wearing a red hat the size of a sombrero.

It was around five o'clock when we entered Point Arena.

"This was fun." I said with a smile on my face.

"Couldn't agree more." he returned my smile.

"We should do this again sometime."

He smirked. "Oh definitely. I like you in the forests. They bring out a darker side of you."

"Oh really?" I said amused.

"Yeah." he replied. "I could feel it all over you. It was so… hot."

"Well, maybe I should throw you some more water-baloons to cool you off." I said and I chuckled.

He turned on my road and we both saw a silver car parked outside my house, in the spot where Damon usually parked. I looked curiously but I figured it must have been some neighbor that was too drunk to realize his mistake. Damon parked a little further away and I unbuckled my seatbelt. He took my bag in one hand and holded mine with the other. I smiled at him but as I looked at my patio, I froze.

"Well, if it isn't the skanky-bitch ." I heard a very familiar voice say.

* * *

Since I'm also heading in the woods right now, for the day, I figured it's only appropriate to post it now. Sorry if it has any mistakes, I didn't have time to check it thoroughly.

By the way, the forest where Damon and Peyton went actually exists, just outside my town. It's beautiful there, and the place where I'm going right now. :P

Have a nice day everybody!


	14. With tired eyes,tired minds,tired souls

Chapter 14 - With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

_No… no, it can't be. Someone's fucking messing with me._ I stood there, frozen, with Damon looking alarmed at my reaction. But I didn't care. Cause all my eyes could see was two people I never thought I'd see again. At least not standing outside my new house at Point Arena.

"How…how… did you… what… are you…" I stuttered. I couldn't even form a sentence.

Brooke and Lucas approached me and they were right in front of me in seconds. They both looked beyond hurt. "What, you think we wouldn't find you? That we would just let go the fact that you left and never even said a fucking goodbye? Or a fucking reason, Peyton?" Brooke said angrily.

My mouth was slightly open and I couldn't speak or move for that matter. Damon squeezed my hand and I regained my strength. I looked at his eyes. He was curious and somehow worried. I gulped. "Damon, I'll just see you tonight. You better go."

"Wait what? No way." he complained.

"Damon, please." I said with pleading eyes. "They won't hurt me." I whispered that last part on his ear.

He looked at me carefully and gave in. I took the bags from his hand. Before he went away, he cupped my face with his palms and kissed my gently. Then he whispered in my ear "Be careful princess. See you tonight." And he was gone.

I focused on Brooke and Lucas. She seemed beyond angry but Lucas seemed beyond hurt. His eyes followed Damon's car until it was out of sight. I took a deep breath. "Come inside." I said and they both followed me inside the house.

I left my bags right by the door and I pointed with my hand the living room. We all sat down and I took out a cigarette and lit it. God only knew how much I needed one at the moment. They both looked at me surprised and slightly disgust. "So you're smoking now, huh?" Brooke said angrily. "What the hell Peyton?"

I shrugged. "A lot of things have changed."

"No kidding!" she yelled.

I inhaled deeply. "How did you find me here?"

"To tell you the truth, I was so mad at first that I didn't want to find your skanky-ass." She took a breath to calm herself. "But… three weeks earlier Lucas said you gave a sign of life when he IM'ed you on the internet." I looked at Lucas and the blood drained from my face. His stare was completely blank and he hasn't said a word yet. Brooke continued. "He told me that, we talked about what to do, and we decided to find you. I called your dad." My eyes widened. "I had his number on the boat for emergencies and he told me where you are. He was surprised to hear that I had no idea where the fuck where you. So we waited until spring break and we took a plane to Sacramento. From there, we rented a car and once we got here, it wasn't difficult to find your car. Of course, you were out with your boy-toy so we waited for you to return." He face was angry, but I could see it in her eyes that she was very hurt and heartbroken.

I put the cigarette in my mouth and inhaled deeply. I didn't know what to say or do. I opened my mouth slightly. "I…"

"Why?" Brooke whispered and tears were forming in her eyes.

I knew what she meant. "I couldn't handle it." I said with difficulty, because my eyes started to blur and my throat was closing.

She stood up and started yelling. "YOU couldn't handle it? How do you think I felt when I found out that not only you skipped town but also that you fucking slept with my boyfriend on that little road trip of yours huh?"

My jaw fell down and my eyes drifted immediately to Lucas. He spoke for the first time since they got here. "I told her. I had to."

His face mirrored mine perfectly. Hurt, remorse, guilt, all mixed up. My eyes fell on Brooke who was on her feet. "Brooke…"

She interrupted me. "I don't know what hurt the most. That you slept with my boyfriend or that you moved to the other side of the country." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and whipped away the tears I hadn't realized that were falling from my eyes.

She pressed her lips together. The tension was unbearable and we all stayed silent for a while. Brooke was the first to break the silence. "Look… I got past the fact that you slept with Lucas. After a while at least." She gulped and looked both of us. "You were scared, vulnerable and if I anyone knows about pity sex that would be me." she chuckled humorlessly. Then she came and sat beside me. "But why did you move away? And without saying anything at all?"

My mouth was open and tears were falling from my eyes as I looked at the pain in Brooke's eyes. I looked away and I whispered "Because something else happened."

Their eyes were burning holes on me with curiosity. I knew that was the moment were everything I had been hiding from found me and I couldn't hide anymore. I took a deep breath. "I got pregnant after that night."

I saw shock on both of them. They looked immediately at my belly, which was obviously not bigger as it should be and they both looked at me now in confusion and in shock. I stood up quickly and I went to get another cigarette. I lit it and inhaled deeply. New set of tears began falling. "After we got back at Tree Hill, I was so guilty for everything that happened that I couldn't even see myself in the mirror. It was so hard to make it through the day, that I had to suppress it somehow." I stopped to smoke up. "I started drinking so much that I was barely sober anytime I wasn't at school. Of course, I hid it meticulously and you never suspected a thing. Neither did you know that I smoked pot a couple of times." I said in shame and they both stared at me blankly. I continued. "That pattern continued for about four weeks. I had realized at that moment that my period was late, but I figured it was due to the alcohol and the drugs. Until one night, I felt a huge pain in my stomach."

I stopped to take a deep breath. My voice was hardly audible but if I stopped now I would fall apart. "I called a taxi and went straight to the hospital. They put me on a wheelchair, because I could barely stand straight due to the pain and rushed me to an emergency room. It wasn't long until I passed out." I inhaled from my cigarette. "When I woke up they told me I had a miscarriage and the cause was probably the substances I had put on my system." I cried and I fell on the floor.

Neither Lucas nor Brooke made an attempt to approach. I wasn't looking at them. I instead remained on the floor, crying. Everything was out in the open and the numbness I had deliberately put on myself was now gone, and I felt the ultimate impact of what happened.

After what seemed an eternity to me, Brooke and Lucas came and sat next to me on the floor. They both hugged me tightly and we all sat there, crying and comforting each other in silence for a long time. By the time we were all out of tears, it was dark outside. They took me to my room and we all sat there for a while. We hadn't said a word to each other because we knew that they were unnecessary. Around 10 o'clock I finally spoke. "You can stay here if you want. There's a guest room, my dad's room, a couch, take your pick. Though I wouldn't blame you if you all left and never talked to me again." I whispered that last sentence.

They looked at each other and they agreed in silence. "We'll stay." Lucas said. "I think some sleep will benefit us all. We can talk in the morning with clear minds."

I nodded and my eyes fell on someone standing by the door. Damon. He must have just arrived and he was observing each of us carefully. He didn't say anything. He just came and sat with me on my bed, taking me on a big hug. I immediately relaxed a bit.

Brooke and Lucas were staring at us and I pulled away slowly. "Um… Damon, these are my friends from Tree Hill, Brooke and Lucas." I pointed with my head. "Guys, this is Damon my… boyfriend." I said a bit reluctantly, because I didn't know if that was the correct term, but he squeezed my hand and winked at me in reassurance. He nodded. "They will stay here tonight." I added but I knew he had heard our small conversation from a few minutes ago. I kissed him on the cheek and I stood up to give everyone sheets, blankets and instructions to whatever they could possibly need for the night.

Once they were settled (Brooke on the guest room and Luke on the couch) I returned to my room. Damon must have gotten out from the window, because there was take-out on my desk. I was so tired that I only managed to look at him in confusion. "You need to eat something." he said.

"I'm not hungry." I could barely feel anything at that moment, let alone hunger.

He gave me strict look. "It's not up for discussion. Eat." He paused for a moment and his expression softened a little. "I'll eat with you."

I gave him a tired smile and took the food on the bed. We ate in silence and then we lied on the bed. I curled on his arms. I knew he wasn't gonna ask me what happened and that he waited until I tell him myself. I took a deep breath and I decided to get over it.

"Remember when you asked if I had a boyfriend in Tree Hill and I said that I had an affair with my best friend's boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"That was the best friend and the boyfriend."

"I figured as much" he said.

I stayed silent for a minute. "I got pregnant from him, but I didn't know until it was too late. After the night we had sex, I felt so guilty that I had to drink a lot of alcohol just to make it through the day. I even smoked pot a couple of times. One day, a month later I felt an excruciating pain and I rushed to the hospital. There they told that I had a miscarriage, probably because of everything I had consumed." This whole time my voice was so monotonous, like I was telling a history lesson by heart. "Then all I could do was run, far away from all the memories, the feelings, everything. That's the reason I came here. I couldn't handle being there."

I felt the tears coming back. He held me tighter and rocked me lightly. "Shh… it's okay. Dry your eyes." I chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"You're quoting Placebo." I smiled at him.

"You got me there." he smiled back. "I didn't mean to, it just…"

"Came out. " I finished his sentence. "Yeah, I know." I whispered and my eyes closed unintentionally.

"Sleep princess. Everything will be ok." he whispered in my ear and I did just that.

* * *

So, everything's out in the open! But now it's understandable why Peyton had to leave....

Just to be clear, Peyton's miscarriage was due to a number of facts. Incredible amount of alcohol, depression, she didn't take care of herself at all... The first three months are the hardest ones and with Peyton being like that, it makes sense that the baby wouldn't survive.

Song mentioned is Sleeping with ghosts by Placebo. Kind of OOC for Damon, but I believe under the circumstances totally appropriate.


	15. I love you, but I've chosen darkness

Chapter 15 – I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness

That would be one of the most uncomfortable things I had to experience. Me, my vampire boyfriend, my best friend and her boyfriend/ex-lover of mine, were all sitting at my chicken, eating breakfast. The only one that didn't seemed to be bothered by the whole scene was Damon_. Of course._

"So…" Brooke tried to break the heavy, awkward silence "how did you two meet?" She was referring to me and Damon.

Damon took a strand of my hair and twist it lazily. "She was out with her friends, at LPA and I couldn't stay away." Damon said naturally and I just looked down on my bowl of cereals. _Liar_.

Brooke nodded and didn't say anything else. By the time we all finished eating, no one had said anything else. I knew, however, that there were many things to be said yet and I decided to get over with it today. I just needed a little help.

"Excuse us for a sec." I said and I took Damon's hand, leading him out of the house. We got out on the patio and he raised an eyebrow in question. I took a deep breath. "I need a big favor."

He waited. "Go on." he encouraged me.

"There are some things I need to say to both Lucas and Brooke, in order for everything to come to an end and we can all carry on with our lives. But I need to speak to them separately. And I don't think Brooke will eagerly accept that."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "And you want me to… what?"

I hesitated. "I want you to compel her."

"To do what?"

"I don't know… Not be angry at me, because it's something that's need to be done."

He cupped my face with his palms. "Before I do anything, I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Do I need to be worried? About you and him?"

My mouth slightly opened. "No." I replied and I meant it with every fiber of my being.

He kissed my lips lightly. "I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

I nodded in determination and we both went inside. Lucas and Brooke were whispering something but their conversation was cut abruptly when we entered.

Damon approached Brooke. "Hello." She smiled at her and she looked at him curiously. "Brooke, isn't it?" She nodded. "There is a wonderful view from the back yard, do you wanna come and see it with me?" When he asked the question, he looked intensely into her eyes and she was mesmerized immediately.

"That's a good idea." she said slightly dazed and Damon smiled. She was literally under his spell. I didn't really like it, but I didn't exactly have a choice.

I watched them walk away and then I turned my focus on Lucas. "What the hell was that?"

"You and I both know that we need to talk. Alone."

He seemed to agree because he didn't say anything. I sat on the stool next to him on the kitchen and I took out of my pocket my cigarettes. I lit one.

"That's a pretty disgusting habit you picked up there. When did you start anyway?"

"Somewhere in my drink-athon. Can't exactly remember when."

His eyes looked away in shame. "I can't understand a few things Peyton. I really tried last night but I can't."

I inhaled deeply. "Ask away." I said, as calmly as I could.

He looked straight at me now and his eyes where full on guilt. "How were you able to hide all that happened in that month? And in the hospital?"

I looked away and I hugged myself with my unoccupied hand. "It wasn't easy. I was always caring gums and perfume with me, and I tried a lot not to show any signs of intoxication. You know, inability to walk straight, disorientation etc." I sighed. "But when I was in the hospital, that was a tough one. When the doctors asked me to give them a number to contact my father or guardian, I panicked. I couldn't tell me dad, he still has no idea why we really moved here. So I told them to call one adult that I knew he would keep a secret and won't judge me, at least not a lot."

He looked at me in surprise. "You mean this whole time there was a person in Tree Hill that knew exactly what happened to you and didn't say anything? Who was it?"

"Coach Durham."

"You called Whitey?"

"And who else should I have called Luke?" I started yelling. "I had no one else!"

"Me, or Brooke, Nathan, Haley…"

"Yeah, cause that would be awesome! I can imagine the phone call" I raised my hand to imitate a phone. " 'Hey insert-name-here, I'm in the hospital because I had a miscarriage due to uncontrollable underage drinking for a month now. Can you come by? Oh by the way, it's Lucas' baby. You know my best friend's boyfriend!' Yeah, that would go pretty well!"

He didn't say anything, he just passed his hand through his hair. After a few moments he spoke. "Why on earth did you leave? Your friends, Tree Hill, me?"

I felt tears coming up, but I pulled myself together. "How could I stay?" I whispered. "We slept together, Luke, and I spent a month drinking myself to death. Not only from guilt, but because I loved you. And then I found out that I killed your baby with my actions… it was too much." I pulled my hair back. "I had to leave away, to forget everything and everyone. It was a miracle that my dad didn't protest to my strange favor."

I realized my cigarette had burned down and I threw it at the garbage. "I came here and I'm happy. The town is beautiful, I made some great friends and I'm with Damon now. "

Hurt surfaced in his eyes. "How can you be with him? He looks… dangerous."

"Oh, it's ok for you to be with Brooke and I can't be with anyone?" I said angry.

"We're not together anymore." he whispered.

"That's your problem not mine. I left Tree Hill to escape from all the memories, and I did. I am truly happy now, something I wasn't for a long time. And I really care about Damon. He trusts me, I trust him and we're good for each other. So don't you dare tell me who I can or cannot see, because you have absolutely no right!" I yelled at him.

His mouth was slightly opened and he looked more hurt than ever. "I still love you Peyton. You have any idea how awful I felt after we slept together? I wanted to be with you, so badly that it killed me. And after you left… I… it was unbearable."

Tears escaped my eyes. "If you wanted to be with me so badly, why didn't you just do it?"

He stood up from the stool. "You think I didn't want to? I loved you since the first moment I saw you. When we were together at that motel… I thought I was in heaven. But I had to do what's right. And you didn't say a word to me after we returned home. You were avoiding me. So I hid everything. Besides, if it came to it, I'm pretty sure you would choose Brooke over me within a second."

"She's my best friend! Of course I would choose her. And I did."

We both stayed silent for a while. I dried my eyes and calmed myself before I speak again. "I love you too. In some way, I always will."

He came close to me, grabbed my hands and pulled it on his chest. "Then come with me back home."

I pulled my hands off of him. "My home is here now. I chose it and I will continue to do so everyday. And I'm choosing Damon, for as long as it goes."

His stare were a mixture of emptiness, shock and anger. Speechless, he turned his back on me and stormed out of the front door.

I walked to the couch and collapsed there. I was already and emotional wreck but I had to do one more talk in order to get everything back to normal. I took my time, twenty minutes to be exact, before I stood up and go to the back yard. Brooke and Damon were sitting on the small white table and they were talking about movies.

Damon was sitting with his back turned on me but he said. "Hello Peyton."

Brooke's eyes drifted on me, surprised. "Ok, that's creepy."

Damon smiled and shrugged. I put my arm around the back of his neck. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded but he wasn't convinced. "You mind if I talk to Brooke for a while?" I said.

He stood up. "Be my guest. Besides, I haven't bugged Stefan for a long time, and he'll think that I actually like him." he mocked.

I chuckled. "See you later."

He waved at both us and I sat on his seat. Brooke smiled at me. She didn't seem angry at all. _Wow, that mind-control thing is pretty handy sometimes_ I thought in amusement. "So…" I started hesitantly "what did Damon tell you?"

"Well, he told me that you and Lucas needed to talk for a while." He took my hand in hers. "Look, I'm not angry or upset about it. I understand that you had to talk alone, just like we do."

She smiled at me and I looked at her weird. "Oookay…."

Her expression changed and she became sad again. "Was it that awful?" she whispered. "So much that it made you run away to the other side of the country?"

I nodded. "You have no idea, Brooke. I couldn't sleep at night. I had nightmares of babies crying, or dying in my arms and you above me blaming me for it. The guilt of everything was unbearable and I couldn't take it with a constant reminder of what happened."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "You left me."

I slightly opened my mouth. "I didn't mean to. But I couldn't face you either. Not after what I did. Not after I betrayed your trust like that. "

At that moment we both started crying and I flied across the table to hug her. We didn't need to say anything else. Not for now.

"So you're not coming back then?" she asked me.

I shook me head. "No. At least for now. It's better that way."

Brooke hugged me tightly and we both teared up. "I'll miss you bitch."

I chuckled. "And I'll miss you too slut."

She released me and my eyes fell on Lucas. "Goodbye Luke."

"Goodbye Peyton."

I watched them enter their rented car and taking off to Sacramento to catch their flight. The moment I lost them from my sight, I felt like I huge burden lifted off of me. Now I was truly able to live free of secrets, in my new home, with my new friends and Damon.

* * *

I am pretty sure that this is the last chapter I'm posting for at least three weeks. I have my exams now and I won't be done for two weeks. After that I'll be out of town for a few days to relax. Plus I have a mild writer's block right now but I'm hoping it will be gone after the exams are over.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Leyton fan but this isn't a fanfic about them. :)

From the next chapter I promise Damon will go back to his old-self cause I don't like mellow-Damon that much. Not that I don't like, it's just he's out of character (that's a personal complaint about the show too :P)

Have a great time to whatever you're doing everyone!

PS I've dying to use that title since I started writing this thing. It's my personal favorite episode title ever. :P


	16. Crash course in polite conversations

**Chapter 16 ****– ****Crash Course in Polite Conversations**

My foot kept tapping on the floor from impatience. Well you couldn't blame me, it's been a while. As soon as the door opened I stood up from the couch and flied on my dad'a arms. "DAD!"

He slightly lost his balance but he hugged me tightly. "Hey angel. Missed me?" he chuckled.

I released him and pat his arm lightly. "Of course I did, what kind of daughter you think I am?"

He laughed and looked around the house. "You did a good job here kid. Place looks nice."

"Thanks." I made sure before he came that the house didn't smell like smoke (I even asked Damon to smell since he had keen sense of smell), and I hid any cigarettes or ashtrays I could find around the house in my room. I helped him with his bags. "Let me show you your room."

He followed me to his bedroom upstairs. "Just like the one in Tree Hill." he smiled.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I figured you'd be more comfortable here if I did it like that."

He kissed my forehead. "Thanks angel." He sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Come sit and tell me how's everything here."

I sat beside him. "Well, school's nice. I mean it's just school, you know. I made a few friends."

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah, Faith, Alexis, Drew and Liam, they've known each other since kindergarten. They're all really nice. Me, Alex and Faith had a couple of sleepovers and we really get along. Also Drew became sort of a big brother, you know protective and all."

"He's got a crush or you?" he smiled knowingly.

"Dad!" I blushed. "No, he had at first but I told him I wasn't seeing him like that and then we became great friends." I paused for a second. "Also there's a new guy that transferred after me, Stefan that we are also friends with."

"So, there's no boyfriend?"

"No." I answered quickly.

He examined my face. "You're lying."

I bit my lip nervously. "It's not fair, you know me too well!"

He laughed. "Of course I do, you're my daughter." He waited a few seconds. "So tell me about him."

I really wished I could have avoided that. "His name is Damon. He's older, not much though, and he's Stefan's brother."

"Really huh? When do I get to meet him?"

"Well not right now, since he and Stefan are out of town, visiting some uncle in Atlanta." Well, I didn't completely lie to him. Damon went on his usual field trip to hit a blood bank and Stefan was at home, making sure that we didn't get any unexpected visits from vampires. I hoped I didn't have to see him while dad was here.

He frowned. "Too bad. Is he good to you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You think if he wasn't I'd be with him?"

"Fair enough. Now that I remembered, I got a call from your friend Brooke while I was on the boat. How come you didn't tell her where we moved? I thought you were best friends."

I frowned. "We are, and I told her where we were but not the exact town." He nodded in understanding. "And I also know that you talked to her cause she came here with Lucas."

"The blond boy that thought I was a thief and held a shovel at me?" I chuckled and nodded. "They came here all the way from North Carolina? They must really have missed you." he said surprised.

"Yeah they did. They came to make sure I was ok."

He caressed my shoulder. "I'm glad you have such great friends, and since I'm not around much, it's pretty important."

I sighed. 'You know I don't mind dad. Much."

"I know angel, but still, it's hard."

I tried to lighten the mood. "Anyway, since you're here you can cook. I missed homemade cooking."

"Sure, you want me to fix you some breakfast?"

I chuckled. "Dad, it's like half-past eight. At night."

"Show me the rule that says we can't have breakfast for dinner."

I stood up laughing. "Fine I don't care. It's your best meal anyway."

He laughed and followed me down the kitchen.

The weekend he was here we spent it mostly on watching movies and catching up. I also showed him around the town. There weren't many things to see but he really liked it. But Monday morning he had to go again.

"Don't worry angel, I'll come back us soon as I can." he tried to console me as I watched him off at the harbor. I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." I said and I hugged him. I hated goodbyes.

I got home later and I went straight to my room. I really needed to draw at that moment with speakers on full blast. It was hard seeing my dad off every time. So I put an Anberlin's CD and began drawing. Not even an hour later I was distracted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"I feel like a thief every time I come here." Drew said and smiled at me.

I chuckled. "Get used to it. I rarely answer the front door." I put my sketch pad on the desk. "Besides, you have permission to full access of my house."

He turned down the stereo so we hear each other better and we then he went and sat on my bed. He smiled at me knowingly. "Full access huh?"

I threw a pen at him and he chuckled. "I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin."

I smiled. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

He shrugged. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He thought about it for a second. "Mmmm… do you have My Girl?"

I looked at him in shock. "My Girl? Really? You?"

He blushed a little and immediately got defensive. "Hey, I would have recommended Jennifer's Body but then you'd said I chose it be only because Megan Fox stars on it." I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his finger and stopped me. "And you would be right, so to avoid all this, I said one movie you mentioned you like once."

I stared at him for a few moments and I raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. But, if you start crying like a little girl at the end, don't say a word if I start mocking you. Or probably take pictures."

He rolled his eyes and we headed downstairs to the living room.

"That's a nasty habit." Drew told me with a disapproving look on his face.

"So I've been told." I replied and inhaled deeply. After the movie ended we were sitting outside on my back yard and star gazing. Even though there was a table and chairs there, we took a blanket and spread it on the lawn.

"So why don't you quit?"

I exhaled the smoke. "It's not that simple. It has sort of a calming effect." I chuckled humorlessly. "It's funny, cause back in Tree Hill I was a cheerleader, and I never even considered the possibility of smoking. But now, with the nightmares and all, it helps…" I stopped cause somewhere there escaped something that Drew didn't know. And, much to my dismay, he noticed and asked immediately.

"Wait, what nightmares?"

I shrugged and I tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal. "It's nothing really, just sometimes I have nightmares, that's all."

But he didn't buy it. "We all have nightmares occasionally. Yours doesn't sound like one of those."

I bit my lip. "Look, really it's no big deal. Besides, lately I haven't dreamed at all. So don't make an issue out of nothing. Please."

He looked at me for a few seconds with his dark blue eyes, contemplating what to do. "Ok, if you say it's nothing I trust you. I hope you're not lying though, cause you know I'm only here to help right?"

I sighed and I hugged him. "I know."

We pulled away from each other and we both looked at the sky for a while. "When we first met, did you think that two months later we would be sitting here like this?"

He grinned at me. "Well, not exactly like this but…" I punched his shoulder. "Aw!"

"Seriously now."

He shrugged. "Well, not really. I couldn't know right? But I knew we would be in each others lives somehow."

I gave him a small, sad smile. "Someday you'll make a girl very happy you know that? And she's gonna be really lucky."

He waited a while before he spoke. "Is Damon making you happy?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he does." I saw his face taking a concerned look. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just… think there's something off about him. Like he's hiding something."

I frowned and looked away. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it exactly." He positioned himself to face me better and I forced myself to look at him. "When you meet someone, don't you get some sort of… vibe, like, whether you're gonna like him or not, or if he's bad news or not?" I nodded hesitantly and he continued. "Damon has some sort of mystery around him, everyone can see that. But… I think he's hiding something big."

I pursed my lips together. "Everyone's got secrets."

He shook his head lightly. "I don't know. I could be wrong."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know you're trying to look after me, and I can't tell how much I appreciate that, but the truth is, I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me on that?"

My pleading eyes convinced him. "Yes, I trust you. How could I not? You're my friend."

I smiled at him and I lied down on the blanket to look at the sky. I was lying to everyone and yet everyone was putting their trust and faith on me. Was I really becoming such a dark person?

* * *

I Know it's been almost a month since I last updated and I'm sorry. After the exams ended the mild writer's block became huge and it took a little time to get rid of it. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Sorry for the lackness of Damon in this chapter but Peyton needed some time with friends and family. And also, I re-read the first chapters, and besides some minor mistakes, I spotted one that bugged me. In the first chapter I describe Drew as dark-haired and in every mention later he's blond. My mistake. Drew's hair is indeed blond. He's a short of a replica Lucas, at least in some physical features.

Not actual songs mentioned in this chapter, but Anberlin's CD Peyton was listening is Never take friendship personal, and the whole scenery were Peyton and Drew talk was inspired by Airwaves, a song by Haylie Williams (Paramore) feat. B.o.B


	17. Children of the damned

**Chapter 17 – ****Children Of The Damned**

That little town sucked. Really. I wasn't even sure why I came here in the first place. Or why my little brother followed me. He used a lame excuse about how I was being "irresponsible" and I risked "exposure". Oh please. Stefan never knew how to lie. I only let him stay with me because he was a good cover-up story and because I wanted to find out his little lame secret agenda. And of course I cleared up to him that if he looked Peyton with a look even slightly more than the regular friendly, he would keep company the dead squirrels he liked to eat so much.

Peyton Sawyer. The only reason I was still there. She's a dead ringer for Catherine, but yet so different from that bitch. I have to admit, that resemblance was the reason I was attracted to her at first, but later it became more than that. She made me feel sort of… human, I think. However, I found out that she had a dark side. I could feel it from the moment I met her, and not a long after, I found out my instincts were true. Of course she had a dark side, that's why I was so fucking attracted to her. And with some guidance from me, she could embrace it a little more.

She was, after all, going to be my princess of darkness.

If she wanted to, of course. I had a feeling, though, that after some time not only will she want to be, she would beg me.

I had just returned from stealing one of San Franscisco's blood banks (unfortunately, if I wanted to stay here, I had to keep a low profile and not kill anyone, or bite for that matter) that I found Stefan waiting for me on the front door.

"Hi honey, I'm home. Missed me?" I played with him.

He glared at me, as usual. He was extra broody today. "We have a problem, Damon."

"Of course we have. You're still here." I continued mocking him while I was taking out of my car the blood bags.

"This is serious Damon!" he raised his voice.

"Ok, drama queen, I'll bite – no pun intended. What's the problem?"

"Pearl and Anna are coming."

Pearl and Anna… I remembered them vaguely. Mother and daughter, turned into vampires around the same time me and Stefan were turned. We met in Fell's Church about 150 years ago, when they were traveling together with Catherine. _Bitch._ "Mmm… okay I still don't understand the seriousness of the problem."

"They're not coming alone."

My head snapped in his direction and all my fun mood disappeared immediately. "_She_ is coming?"

He nodded and I stared at nothing for a minute. This was bad. This was beyond bad. Catherine couldn't come here! Especially with Peyton at a 10-minute distance. Knowing Catherine she would be curious about her doppelganger and who knows what would happen next. Catherine is crazy. I couldn't allow that. "We need to come up with a plan immediately." I said as fast as I could to Stefan. "She can't, under any circumstances, find out about Peyton."

"I agree." Stefan responded and helped me unload the car, something I have forgotten momentarily.

"Did they tell you why and when they're coming?"

"Pearl said that they wanted to see how we were doing. She was surprised when she heard that you and I lived together again –"

"That makes two of us." I interrupted him.

"- and they were intrigued by that fact. Meaning, it was Catherine's idea. "He stopped for a moment. "They're going to be here by the day after tomorrow."

I slammed the door of the trunk. "Fuck." This wasn't good at all. There was little time to plan anything.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, because I was about to do something I really didn't like. "Ok, for now, we need to put our differences aside. Are you with me on that?"

He thought about it for a few moments, and reluctantly nodded. I grabbed the remaining blood bags and I took them inside, with Stefan following me. We put them on the fridge for the time and I went to pour myself some scotch. God knows how much I needed one at that moment. "We have to make sure that Peyton and Catherine stay as far away as possible." Stefan said.

I scoffed. "That's gonna be tricky. Small town, no school to occupy her… Besides, Catherine is curious. She will want to know everything. Why are we here, together, why are we still here, how come we haven't killed each other yet, what's the town like and so on." I stopped to pour another drink cause the other one was down my throat in a second. "And if you or I are constantly away, she will get suspicious and she will want to know what's going on."

Stefan frowned more – if that was even possible. "Ok, what about this; one of us has to be with her at all times, and the other one will have to guard Peyton in one way or another so she won't get suspicious."

I thought about it. "What about Pearl and Anna?"

"Well, we can always convince them, subtle of course, that we prefer Manchester over Point Arena and they should do the same."

I put down my glass. "That could work. Let's hope it works. Or else things will get ugly."

I started walking to the front door. "Damon." Stefan called out to me and I turned my head to look at him. He looked hesitant. "Can I trust you on this?"

I didn't want to give him a clear answer. Many things had happened between us, mostly because of Catherine, and we both knew that we were out there for ourselves. But since we came here, things have changed. That didn't mean much though. "You can trust that I will do anything to protect Peyton. And if someone kills you, that would be me and nobody else." And without looking back I left.

I went to Peyton's house but she wasn't there, a fact that made me feel a bit uneasy. Since it was night, I went to look for her to one of two places I could think of. The LPA. Fortunately she was there and not at the woods. When I walked on the bar, she was on the dance floor, dancing with her friends. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing black jeans, black converses, and a grey top showing just the right amount of skin. It was one of the moments I knew that she was nothing like Catherine. Resemblance aside, she was her own, unique person, with the darkness radiating from her eyes and moves. She was perfect.

Her friends spotted me first and pointed her in my direction. She turned her head and smiled at me, and as expected she came to my direction. She grabbed my head and kissed my fiercely. I grabbed her back so I can have her as close to me as possible. "Missed me?" I said in her ear when she broke the kiss to get some air.

She smiled devilishly. "You know it."

I gave her a crooked smile and I kissed her again. When we broke off the kiss I led her in the bar. "So what do you want to drink?" I lowered my voice and leaned on her. "I can make that bartender give you anything you want."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Nothing. Tonight I'm with friends and we want to have fun, alcohol-free."

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't comment on that. Instead I said: "Does your friends allow you five minutes to go out for a cigarette?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She stepped down from the stool and as I was ready to follow her when she turned suddenly in my direction. "As long as it's _only_ for cigarette." she said in warning tone.

I put on my most innocent face. "Sure. What else would it be?"

She chuckled and shook her head before she headed to the table where her friends were, to tell them she was stepping outside for a while. I got out of the club and a minute later she joined me. Before she knew it, I had pressed her against the wall and kissing her hard. She didn't resist me for a while. I explored her body and she did the same to mine, touching my abs with her delicate little fingers. After a minute she must have realized what was going on and she pushed me away playfully (ok, she _couldn't _have pushed me, but I humored her).

"Cigarette, remember?" she said half-panting, half-chuckling.

I raised my hands in surrender and she took out her cigarettes and lighter from her back pocket. She gave me one and took one herself. After we lit them, I decided to prepare her a bit for what was going to happen the next (hopefully) few days.

"Stefan and I will have some visitors the next few days." I said casually but carefully.

She looked confused. "Visitors?"

"Yeah, you know… visitors." I said the last word in a suggestive tone.

Her confusion turned into surprise. "Really? And who are they?"

I tried to keep it as casual as possible. "A couple of friends. We go way back. As in a few decades back."

She inhaled deeply. "I see. So what happens now?"

"Me and my brother will convince them to stay away from Point Arena. And we are gonna be a little more careful until they leave." I had absolutely no idea how we could pull this off but I didn't share that with her.

She looked worried. "Hey, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you ok?" I tried to console her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I don't live alone in this town you know."

I resist the urge to tell her that I couldn't care less for the rest of the town. "Stefan will help me."

"So you called a truce?"

"Mmm… let's just say we put our differences aside for a while to deal with the situation."

She smiled a bit. "I'm very curious to hear what happened between you two that would be so terrible."

_No, Peyton, you really don't._ "That's a story for another time."

She grabbed my jeans with her finger and pulled me closer to her. "Is that time tonight by any chance?" she said in a seductive tone.

I gave her a crooked smile and I trapped her between me and the wall again. I traced with my nose her neck, up to the cheek and then ear, giving her chills before I whispered to her "The only thing you'll be hearing tonight princess, is you screaming my name when I make you come."

I looked into her eyes and I saw them dark, filled with lust. Next thing I know, she had grabbed my neck and crashed my lips with hers. I pushed my body with hers to the wall and small moan escaped her lips. I was hard instantly.

She felt my hardness and looked down, then in my eyes and smiled wickedly. "Can't wait."

And with that she left and went inside. _Damn, she's good._

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoying the summer, wherever you are.

I have to say I loved writing from Damon's POV. He's so dark and twisted. Not sure if I write again from his POV, probably yes, but if I do, the chapter will have a Vampire Diaries' title like this one.

A very special shout-out to gosal11444. Without her support (and occasional reminders) this fanfic probably wouldn't have gone this far.

Until the next time, have fun!


	18. Touch me, I'm going to scream

**Chapter 18 – ****Touch Me I'm Going to Scream**

On my way back from La Palma Arena I had some time to think. Damon said he and Stefan would have some visitors but the only detail he gave away was that they were vampires. I felt a little uneasy with that thought. I couldn't expect every vampire to be like Stefan and Damon, and I was pretty sure that their visitors wouldn't be so friendly around humans. But from the other hand, they both are capable to protect me or any human for that matter. I saw that first hand when I first found out Damon's a vampire. That put me a little at ease.

I was at the porch of my house and when I opened the door and got in, I felt someone grabbing me and crashing his lips to mine. It took me a moment to realize it was Damon, but when I did I chuckled and kissed him back. He interrupted the kiss and turned me, so my back to be pressed in his body. He was hugging me with one hand and with the other he was removing my hair from neck. "You really didn't think you could get away with the teasing you gave me at the club?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I smiled wickedly. "Not really."

"Good." he said and he began kissing my neck. I closed my eyes to enjoy further the amazing sense of Damon's lips on my skin. I moaned slightly and I tried to turn around so I can kiss him fiercely, but he held me on my position. "Oh no." he said and I could almost hear his smirk. "Tonight we do things my way."

His right hand traveled from my neck to my waist and down on my thigh and I shivered. Especially when his hand was on the edge of my jeans. He traced with his finger my belly and before I realized it he unbuttoned my jeans and he touched lightly my crotch. I, as expected, was getting hornier by the second but I knew I couldn't do absolutely anything. He was setting the rules that night. And I loved it.

He felt my wetness and, much to my dismay, removed his hand from my pants only to bring it along with the other to the hem of my shirt. I raised my hands and he easily removed the piece of unnecessary clothing. Then he lowered my pants and I helped him by removing my shoes and lifting my feet. He also removed my socks and then I was standing there only on my underwear.

"Mmmm…" I heard his voice dripping with lust as he was still standing behind me. He traced with his lips my neck and I couldn't help but bring my head back in joy. I felt his lips lift up in a smirk as he continued kissing my neck. He slowly lowered his head on my shoulder and lowered the strap of my bra with his teeth, while he was removing the left strap with his left hand. Without me even noticing, my bra was on the floor.

Immediately, he had grabbed me by the waist and he had put me on the kitchen bench. He was on top of me and he undressed really quickly, he almost looked like a blur. When he was done, he removed my undies, the last piece of clothing that separated us physically. "Mmm" he smiled, "your wetness smells so good." After that sentence, he opened my legs, brought them above his shoulders and began planted kisses on my inner thighs.

I was speechless, I couldn't think clearly and I barely made a coherent thought the whole time. At that moment, I was his absolute slave and I loved it more than I could ever admit it to myself, or anyone. He, of course, understood that, and he was taking advantage of it. After all, he had said it so himself: _"Tonight we do things my way." _

He was now pretty close to the dangerous zone, and he did nothing more but lick it lightly. He saw that I was panting and he chuckled. "Not just yet, baby." He started playing with my clit with his middle finger and heat started building inside of me. After a few seconds he stopped.

"Fucking tease." I managed to say.

"Do you like it now that the roles are reversed?" he whispered and he entered with force inside me. I sort of gasped and moaned at the same time. "Fuck, yeah" I heard him whisper as he was now on top of me and he thrusted with so much force, like he was angry or something. I put my hands on his waist and I pushed him more inside. It felt like we were both hungry for each other, like we were thirsty and we needed each other to quench that thirst. It was actually the first time I was feeling something so intense.

"Oh, Damon!" I moaned his name. After he heard that, he got more turned on, if that was possible! He accelerated his speed and his thrusts became more violent. It looked like he was feeling the same thirst as me, only his was more… literal.

"Damon… I'm… com… ing…" I said with difficulty.

He looked like he was about to come so he looked me with his bloody eyes. With one look from me, he didn't need anything else. He bit my neck, hard, and I came (like he said) screaming his name. He raised me with his hand so I can sit on his legs and dick. I sank my nails on his back from that pleasurable pain and he stopped. He made a cut on his throat and we stayed that way, both drinking each others blood and thrusting a little at the same time. I was the ultimate high for both of us.

We slowly looked up at the same time and we laughed for no reason whatsoever. I pulled his hair lightly. "That was … wow!" I said, still feeling a little dizzy from the pleasure.

"You got that right." he answered with his usual smirk.

I smiled and I pulled myself off of him. "I'm going to take a shower. Wanna come?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Do you even have to ask Peyton?"

* * *

Next morning I woke up in Damon's arms, still feeling a little light-headed from last night. He woke up from the movement and looked at me. "Morning princess." He smiled at me but then he saw my frown and his smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." I reassured him. "My head feels a little funny, that's all."

"That's probably from my blood." he explained to me. "You drank a lot last night." Immediately I was a concerned about that, but he noticed that too. He stood on his back and took my hand. "Don't worry, if you take an aspirin and have a good breakfast you'll be good as new."

I nodded and I tried to shake out the fog in my head. "So, when are your 'visitors' coming exactly?" I asked and used air quotes.

"In a couple of days." he said casually. "But, with any luck, you won't be seeing them at all."

I scoffed. "Let's hope so! I think we both remember what happened the last time I had an encounter with vampires that weren't you or your brother!" I clearly had the memories of the vampire following me outside my house and the red-head that tried to attack me in the woods. Both were killed by Damon, but who knows what could have happen if he wasn't there.

He looked at me seriously. "Nothing like that is gonna happen again, not if I have anything to do with it."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "I know. I trust you." I said and I stood up. Before I got out the bedroom door, on my way to the bathroom I smiled and I turned to say something he said to me a while back. "Don't make me regret it."

* * *

God, I hate Mondays! Especially that one, since we had to go back to school. On the other hand, I got to see my friends, not that we didn't see each other during spring break, but it's different at school. For example, when I got out of the car, Alexis and Faith were practically bouncing from excitement.

"Great you're here!" they both said in a pitch tone that I'm pretty sure no living person should ever use.

I took my bag and looked at them. "You're kinda freaking me out. You can't be that happy for school's starting."

They both laughed and then grabbed me each from one hand. "No, silly," Alexis said "it's not school we're excited about, but what's going to happen in school a month from now."

"Um, finals?" I took a lucky guess.

Faith rolled he eyes. "Prom!" they both said in unison.

"Oooh." I said in understanding. I was so caught up in my personal drama that I forgot that normal things like prom continued to happen.

"Well duh!" Alexis said and took a flier from her pocket. "We saw it first thing we got here. And they announced this year's theme!"

My eyes widened in horror. "There's a theme?"

They both laughed at my expression. "Yeah, this year we are having a Carnival!" Alexis said with enthusiasm and she showed me the flier. "You can even wear a mask if you want!"

I took the flier from her hand and read it. "A night of magic" the prom was going to be called. The theme was 'Carnival', as Alex said earlier and masks were optional. Something in my gut told my though, that the majority of the student body will be wearing one. There weren't many things going on in that little town, so the students took every opportunity that came in their way to party and have fun. I, on the other hand, when I saw that flier, felt that I suddenly got stuck in a very bad TV drama show.

I gave the flier back to Alex. "I don't know… Proms are not really my thing…"

Unfortunately for me, when I said that sentence, we were right outside of school, where Liam and Drew were waiting for us. And they heard me.

"WHAT?" Alexis, Faith and Drew said in unison. I looked at them, surprised and amused at the same time. "You can't NOT come to prom!" Alexis said.

I crossed my arms on my chest. "And why is that?" I asked, still enjoying the whole thing.

"Because it's the prom!" Faith said to me like she was talking to a stupid 5-year-old.

"Yeah, I know." I replied to her in the same tone and then to the four of them "I just don't see the big deal about this. It's just a school dance."

Faith and Alexis' heads seemed ready to explode by my response and I was gonna burst into laughter any minute now. "Yeah, but how many dances do you know were you can dress up, and make fun of others and all these things that only a prom can have?" Alexis tried to talk some sense into me. Truth is, I had set my mind into going the minute I heard the world 'carnival'. I always had a thing for carnivals. But only for their reactions it was so worth it, to keep pretending like I had no interest.

I smiled and raised my hands in surrender. "Fine. I'll go, only to keep you two from having a panic attack." I said and the boys started laughing.

Drew threw his arm around my shoulders and we started walking inside as he said: "You'll see, it's going to be a night you'll never forget."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you be any more cliché?"

He chuckled and he escorted me to my first class. I mocked him at the time, but at prom night I would found out that he was right. It was going to be a night I will never forget.

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been a while, but as I just explained to gosal11444 I was on vacation for almost 20 days with no laptop or internet. But my mind cleared up and I got some ideas written down, so it was a good thing.

It's a relatively small chapter, but I believe the quality surpasses the quantity. ;) Also, if any of you started school, I wish you good luck and try to be your best and have fun!

Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by the end of the week. No promises! Keep your fingers crossed and leave your thoughts in a review if you'd like. :)


	19. Lost girls

**Chapter 19 – ****Lost Girls**

I was sitting in the couch of the living room, drinking bourbon and watching the news when I heard a car approaching the house. After a minute it stopped and then I heard someone knocking at my door. I put the glass I was holding on the table and I stood up to answer the door, wondering who could possibly be on a Friday morning. When I opened, of course, my mind made the connection.

"Hello Damon."

There they were, on my doorstep, Pearl and Anna with Katherine being a no-show. I flashed them my charming smile and greeted them. "Hello ladies. Come on in."

They both smiled at me and came inside. I escorted them at the living room. When they sat, I took my glass and began talking. "Stefan said you were coming, but he never mentioned the reason."

They glanced at each other. "Oh, well, it's been a while and when we found out that you and Stefan lived here, _together_, we just wanted to see this for ourselves."

Yeah, like I would fall for that.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Anna asked.

I took a sip from my bourbon. "It is a school day, so he's at school, learning or whatever."

'School, huh?" Anna said, a little surprised.

"You know, keeping appearances." I gave them a smirk. "But he did mention that you two wouldn't be alone." I finished my drink and I got serious. "Where is she?"

Both of them seemed to keep their cool, but I could see right through them. They were nervous. "Katherine will come by a little later. She wanted to do some… scooping in the area, see what it's like."

I tried to keep calm, but I knew exactly what Katherine was doing. She was trying to find out the reason why me and my brother moved and settled here. As long as she was staying away from the high school, it was fine by me. I couldn't care less about the other people. Nevertheless, I nodded in understanding.

We all stayed silent for a few moments, and I stood up. "Come on, I'll show you where you all gonna sleep."

They both stood up and followed me. "I hope we're not causing you and Stefan any inconvenience by being here." Pearl said.

"Only time will tell." I said and we all understood I was referring to Katherine.

* * *

A little after three, Stefan came home.

"Guess who came today." I told him the moment he stepped from the front door.

"Pearl, Anna and Katherine are here?" he asked, a little alarmed.

"Uh, only two out of three. Pearl and Anna are here."

"So, where's Katherine?" he asked again, a little confused.

"Well, obviously not here." I answered, a bit irritated. "Pearl and Anna said she wanted to do a little… scooping in the area."

"That can't be good."

"Gee, you think?" I said, angrier this time. My little brother really liked to play with my nerves. "Anyway, go upstairs to say hello to them and I transform and go see where they are." I gave him a pointed look not to speak, cause the two vampires upstairs could probably hear everything. Luckily he's not a total knucklehead and just said soundlessly _"Peyton and…"_ I nodded and left the building.

After I was out, I checked the perimeter to see if anyone was there, and then I transformed into a crow. I really liked doing that, flying to the open skies and seeing everything from above. Even though it took a lot of power, it was totally worth it.

I flew above the road that lead to my house and then above the main road. Thank god I had fed this morning, or I couldn't have done this. I flipped my wings to keep up and then I took the direction to the beach. Now that the weather was good, Peyton and her friends were going there pretty often. When I got there, I found out I was right. She was there with her friends, chatting and laughing and playing with the waves. She was so beautiful there in the sun, but I could see the real her. She was happier at night. It's her nature, like mine.

I flied around for a while, to see if there was anything suspicious and then I sat on a rock, further away, so I can't be seen, but close enough so I could be ready for anything. While I was there, I listened to their conversation.

_Alexis: "So, have you given any thought to the prom?" _

_Peyton: "I told you already that I'm coming."_

_Alexis: "I know that. The real question is who you are coming with."_

_Prom? She hasn't mentioned anything about a prom_ I thought.

_Peyton: "Um, I don't know to tell you the truth. I haven't told Damon yet, but he doesn't strike me a__s a prom kind of person."_

They fell silent for a few seconds.

_Faith: "Hey, no worries. Even if he doesn't come, we're going more as a group. We're going to have fun, remember?"_

_Peyton: "Yeah, I know. It's going to be a night I will never forget, right Drew?"_

He laughed. _"Yeah, that's right!"_

At that point I have heard enough. I flew away and I took the way home. Peyton was safe for now, and that's all that mattered.

After a few minutes I got home and I transformed back to my human self. Ok, not exactly _human,_ but you know what I mean. When I opened the door, I froze on my position.

"Look who's finally home."

Right in front of me was Katherine, Peyton's doppelganger. Boy, if I didn't know that Peyton was on the beach, I could have mistaken them. The resemblance was uncanny. Blonde, curly hair at shoulders' length, green piercing eyes, and a body to die for. The only difference between them was the clothes. Peyton was more of punk rock princess style, and Katherine was sort of a femme-fatale style. She wore high-heel boots that reached her knees, above skinny jeans and a black tank-top. Peyton would never wear that, at least not until she got older.

I blinked my eyes in surprise and her lips turned up in a wicked smile. I knew she had hoped that to be my reaction, and I cursed myself that, even though I knew that they were identical, I was so surprised. After a moment I pulled myself together and gave her a smirk. "Hello Katherine. Long time, no see." _Not so much_, I thought, _but whatever._ "What brings you to this side of the woods?"

She picked a lock of her hair and started twisting it with her finger. "Oh, well, you know me, I can't keep away from you two for long."

I rolled my eyes and she took a step closer to me.

"Come on, won't you give me a welcome hug?" she said and she opened her hands slightly in the air.

I crossed my hands to my chest. "And why would I do that? The last time I saw you, you have left me unconscious in bed, and when I woke up the villagers wanted to burn me alive because you were too careless."

"Oh come on, that happened almost a century and a half ago." I rolled my eyes again and headed for the living room, where I kept the liquor. She, of course, followed me. "And I had to go, cause the villagers would have burned me alive, like they tried to do with you. By the way, how did you get out of that?" she asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy, cause you had caused a lot of damage. But hey, no one can resist my charm, in combination with the compulsion." I said and I flashed her an ironic smirk.

'And now, let me ask you this. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ooh, I see you picked up new words since we last met."

"Yeah, considering that in 1845 that word didn't even exist!" I answered angrily back at her. "And don't avoid my question, what the fuck are you doing here, let alone with Pearl and Anna?"

She pouted her lips, and she started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Oh Damon, can a girl just visit because she missed you and Stefan? And Pearl and Anna just wanted some clean air after an… unfortunate incident in North Carolina."

I managed to stay apathetic, even though I was a little shaken up from what I had just heard. However I had to ask the next question. "Really? Which city?"

Katherine's response seemed completely indifferent, but I knew her better. "Oh, it was a town called Tree Hill. Don't know if you've heard of it…?" I shook my head to a no and she continued. "Yeah, apparently, Anna liked a boy there, I believe his name was Nathan, but he was married!" She laughed. "Can you believe that? At age 17 at this century? Anyway, Anna got a little stubborn, so she compelled his wife and some other guy to go on a tour to promote their songs and all, so they got separated after that. But even then, he didn't want anything to do with Anna so she got a little angry and you know… created a little chaos over there." She pretended to think for a couple of seconds and then added: "Yeap, that's pretty much it."

She smiled at me and I finished my drink. "Interesting. And you just happen to appear the first time I'm staying together with Stefan this long in 500 years."

She shrugged. "You can't blame me for being curious. You two hate each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "Remind me, whose fault is that?"

She put her hand on my arm and started caressing me. "I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted for all of us to be happy together. I certainly never wanted for you two to kill each other. That broke my heart."

She was now really close and I looked her right in the eyes. "Whatever Katherine. Just try to keep a low profile, because some of us want to live here without raising suspicion and eventually getting killed."

I turned my back on her and I started walking away. Before I knew it, she was right in front of me. "See, there's something I don't understand. Why on earth would you choose to live on a shit-hole like this? I looked around, there's nothing interesting here. And most importantly, why would Stefan come here too?"

I gave her my most serious look. "Look, Katherine, I came here for my reasons, Stefan's came here for his. I don't know his, he doesn't know mine. We keep a low profile and that's it. Nothing more or less."

She smiled at me, and that smile made me extremely uncomfortable. "Oh but there is Damon. There's something big going on, and I'll find out exactly what it is. And you know I will."

"There's nothing to be found Katherine. You're wasting your time." I said and I started climbing the stairs to go to my room.

Katherine behind me said: "Mark my words Damon. I'll find out your dirty little secret."

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it's a little later than I said. What can you do... :)

Some notes on the chapter. First, when Damon was overhearing Peyton's conversation on the beach, he didn't know of course, the names of her friends, I just put them there for everyone's convenience.

Second, Katherine character is based on the book version, not the TV series version. Also the back story of the Salvatore brothers is based mostly on the books, not the TV series. I made however a few alterations cause I wanted a reason for Damon to hate Katherine.

Hope everyone liked it! And remember of course to have fun today, cause it's the last day of summer!


	20. Every night is another turning point

**Chapter 20 – ****Every Night Is Another Turning Point**

_**Damon**_

For the next week, me and Stefan were extra-careful. One of us always had an eye on Katherine and, thankfully, she seemed uninterested to go to Point Arena. She usually preferred Manchester for her trips, whether it was for food or shopping, or whatever girls do. Of course she hadn't forgotten that I was keeping something important from her, but at the moment she didn't do anything about it. She usually spent her time trying to seduce me or Stefan, and until now she failed miserably. At least at my end, cause I wouldn't know what my brother was doing. Far as I could tell, he hadn't fallen into her trap yet.

At that week, I didn't see Peyton as much as I used to. I told her that we were busy with our friends and she understood. Besides, she was also busy because she was studying for her finals, which was way too convenient for me, because that meant she wouldn't get out of the house, and she wouldn't be in any danger.

As I said, one week passed like that, me and Stefan on the edge, constantly observing Katherine's behavior to see anything out of the ordinary. And that was our mistake. We had all our attention on Katherine and we forgot to look out for Anna and Pearl. Mostly Anna, because she was a teenager (physically of course, not mentally) and she was more outgoing than her mother. So, imagine our surprise when she returned home one day and she told us she met a guy.

Me, Stefan, Pearl and Katherine were sitting in the living room, playing "I never", when the heard the noise door opening and closing. A few seconds later, Anna was standing in front of us, practically glowing from joy. "Hey guys!"

Pearl looked at her with a curious smile. "Hey honey. Why are you so excited and jumpy?"

Her smile widen and she sat next to Pearl. "Oh I met this guy at Point Arena and he's so cute! I mean, I lived a lot of years and he's definitely something!"

When I heard Point Arena my mind suddenly was working overdrive. _Shit._ I didn't look at Stefan, but he was probably thinking the same.

Pearl chuckled softly. It was Katherine, however, who told her to continue. "Come on Anna, tell us more. Don't leave us hanging here."

Anna didn't need to be told twice. "Well, I was out for a walk at Point Arena, to check out the place, and I wanted some coffee. I saw this place, La Palma Arena and I got in. As I was ordering, he came over to order something and he asked me my name. At first I wasn't that excited, even though he was hot, but after a while we started talking and stuff and he asked me out!"

I couldn't dare look at Stefan, in fear Katherine notices anything. I just kept looking at Anna with, I hope, some interest for her news.

Katherine and Pearl smiled at Anna. "That's great sweetheart! But I hope you're not playing with your food again."

Anna's smile fell immediately. "No mom, he's not food! I like this guy."

"And yet you haven't told us his name." Katherine said.

Anna looked at her direction. "Oh right. His name is Nick Oliver and he's a senior at your school Stefan." she said and looked at Stefan.

_Uh-oh._

Stefan seemed slightly interested. "Is that so? I don't think I've heard of him."

Anna shrugged. "And where he's taking you?" Katherine asked with her game face on.

_Double uh-oh._

Anna shrugged again. "I don't know. He told me he's picking me up at eight, but nothing more."

Katherine stood up. "Then we better get you ready. You don't wanna be late."

Anna nodded and they both went upstairs to get Anna dressed up. I finally looked at Stefan and we both silently agreed that we had a huge problem.

_**Peyton**_

I closed the books at my desk loudly and exclaimed heavily. All this studying was making my head hurt. But I couldn't do otherwise. Finals were less than two weeks away and that stupid prom was right after that.

The prom. I still hadn't told Damon. I was pretty sure he wouldn't want to come. Even I wasn't sure why I was going. I always thought proms are lame. They force you to dress up, become a little princess version of yourself and for what? To drink spiked punch, have unprotected sex in the school bathroom and watch every single guy make a fool out of himself?

_Hmmm… now that I put this way… _

I laughed to myself and I went to stereo to turn the music on. Once I heard which song was on I smiled and started dancing and singing. I always felt so free when I heard this one.

I jumped on top of my bed. _"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape, we won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway… Watch it burn, let it die, cause we are finally free TONIGHT!"_

I heard someone clapping and I turned abruptly only to see Damon leaning at the door frame, smirking at me. I put my hand at my heart and I waited for a few seconds to catch my breath. Then I jumped down from bed and wrapped my legs at his waist and my hands at his neck. "Jeez you scared me." I said with my face only a few inches from his.

He pushed gently my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry." he said softly and next thing I knew I was laid on my bed with him between my legs and on top of me. "Let me make it up to you." he added and he started kissing me fiercely. I moaned by the pleasure. His hands started touching me everywhere and then his head started lowering to my crotch. My breathing was heavy at that moment, and it got heavier when I saw him lowering my shorts that I wore in the house and my underwear as well. In a few, torturing seconds, they were off.

When Damon saw how wet I was his face turned all vampire. He couldn't help it and I didn't want him to hide. After all, he was a vampire and I accepted. Hell, I even enjoyed it!

He licked his lips slowly and then he licked my clit. My head shot back. He continued licking and slowly, his tongue found its way to my center. "Oh god, Damon…" I said between panting. I grabbed with my hand the covers of my hands when his tongue hit a very sensitive nerve and I moaned. I didn't took me long to come. The man did amazing things with his tongue!

I was trying to catch my breath and he came and lied beside me. He was also a little flustered. "So am I forgiven yet?" he asked with a smug on his face.

I looked at his piercing blue eyes with a silly grin on my face. "Oh yes. Please scare me more often so I can forgive you like that."

He laughed out loud and he grabbed me by my waist and came half on top of me. 'With pleasure." he said and he kissed me.

We made out for a while but then I had to push him off of me. "Damon, I have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Well there's a festival today down at the harbor. There's going to be some bands playing, a DJ, I think, and some booths with food and drinks. I thought Stefan told you. He's coming with us."

He looked puzzled. "No, he didn't tell me."

I shrugged and got off bed. "Oh, that goes without saying, but you do know you can come too, right?"

He looked lost in thought but answered anyway." Yeah, yeah I know."

I kept looking at him, waiting for an answer. When he realized I was expecting him to answer whether he was coming or not, he got off the bed quickly and said, almost absent-minded "I'll probably come by later. I have to take care of something first."

"Ok. I'll see you later then." I said and he took off.

I stared at the door for a while when he left, wondering why he got all anxious and worried. I couldn't understand, so I decided to leave it for now and focus on getting ready.

I was so excited. I haven't gone on something like that for a while. Sure, me and Damon went to the Lostprophets concert over a month ago, but it wasn't the same.

I took a shower and dried my hair, while using a little mousse so my natural curls would be perfect. Then I looked at my clothes and decided to wear a one-sleeved white shirt, with silver drawings and little rhinestones on it, black pants that were tight in all the right places and of course, my black converses. I was seriously in love with those shoes, I almost wore nothing else.

After that, I put on some black eyeliner, black shadow that sparkles and some lip-gloss. I put all my things, cell, cigarettes, lighter, keys, gums, to a black purse that I had and I was ready to go.

I had some time to spare, so I checked my e-mails. All the guys from Tree Hill now mailed me regularly, bringing me up to date with what was going on there. Apparently, Nathan and Haley got married (!) and split up already, cause Haley wanted to pursue her music career and went on tour with Chris Keller, that douche bag who worked at the music store in Tree Hill. Lucas was dating a new girl named Anna, and Brooke dated her brother Felix.

Reading all that made me fell a little homesick. No, not as much homesick, as nostalgic. I wondered if I was there what would have happened. But I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, because this was now my home. I felt it more and more each day that passed and I didn't regret my choice at all.

As I was lost in my thoughts, someone cleared his throat. I turned back and there was Stefan, coming to pick me up. I have already invited him in, about a couple of weeks ago, because I trusted him enough to do so.

"I hope I didn't scare you." he said.

"No, no. I was just thinking stuff, that's all." I stood up and took my purse. "Let's go." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

The harbor wasn't far from my house. At the road, I asked him how is it going with their visitors, but all he said was "Good." He added "I hope", but I don't think I was meant to hear that. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I changed the subject.

After a few minutes, we were there. The harbor has transformed completely for the festival. There was a medium-sized stage, where there were instruments set, and in front of it were about a hundred small tables for people to sit, and near them there were booths that provided food and drinks. Also, there was a DJ there, playing music when any bands weren't, but thankfully, not so loud, so the people can actually talk and hear each other. Of course in front of the stage was space so they people could dance and rock out along with the band.

I got out of Stefan's car and looked around to see if I can find any of our friends. There were so many people there and most of them young, so you could barely spot anyone at the crowd.

"Hey, you see any of the guys here?" I asked Stefan, while still looking around.

He squinted his eyes, but shook his head. "No there's too many people. Come on, let's go find them." he said and he offered me his hand. I looked at him quizzically. "So we don't get lost." he explained.

"Ohh…" I said in understanding and took his hand. He led me through the tables and we quickly found Alexis, Faith, Liam and Drew.

"Hey there!" Liam said when he saw us. "Where you two been?" I only assume that was rhetorical because right after he continued. "Sit. We got you drinks so you won't have to wait in line."

"Thanks" we both said in unison, and we sat, me next to Drew and Stefan next to Alexis.

We sat at the table for about 15 minutes, chatting and laughing and having fun, when the music stopped. We turned our heads and saw that the first band was ready to play. A lot of people started crowding in front of the stage, but we sat there, see if they were any good before we join the crowd.

"Hey everyone." the lead singer said to the microphone. "We're Empire of Temper and the first song is called 'Away'."

Their songs were really good, and we soon found ourselves in front of the stage, waving our hands and jumping to the music. They were playing hard rock music and were obviously influenced by System of a down.

After forty-five minutes they said goodnight and it was time for the second act to come out. I had turned my head and telling everyone how awesome I thought the band was, so I didn't see who was on stage, until I heard their names.

"Good evening everybody. I'm Chris Keller and this beautiful lady is Haley James."

"Actually is Haley James Scott." I heard Haley's voice, correcting Chris.

My eyes opened wide and my jaw fell open as I turned slowly my head to the stage to see if I had heard correctly. And yes, there she was, blonder than usual, next to that stupid fucking prick, Chris Keller.

My mouth was still wide open. Drew noticed that. "Hey are you ok? Or are you just their biggest fan, you can't believe you're seeing them live, and all that?" he teased me.

I would have responded but then Haley spoke. "I just want to dedicate the first song to a friend of mine, who I'm hoping is here tonight, Peyton Sawyer!"

I felt several people staring at me and the crowd clapping along with Haley.

"No way! You know her?" Alexis said.

I nodded and I finally seemed to find my voice. "Yeah, she's a friend of mine from Tree Hill."

"That's so cool!" Faith said, with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

When their set ended I excused myself and rushed backstage. I made my way through the crowd and I found her.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" I said and hugged her tightly.

"I'm on tour, actually. What are you doing here?"

I released her from the hug. "I live here, actually, but you already knew that, or else you wouldn't give me a shout-out in front of all those people!."

"Yeah," she said a bit shyly, "Lucas told me, and when I heard about this festival and how they were looking for acts, I convinced everyone to come here." I opened my mouth to protest but she beat me to it. 'Don't worry, it wasn't that hard. It was already on our road, so…" she shrugged "why not?"

I couldn't find words to say anything. I stared at her for while and she raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I just…really can't believe you're here!"

"I know what you mean, it seems surreal to me too."

"Hey, do you have time to catch up?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I have some time." she said with a smile on her face.

We went and sat on a table a little far from the stage. "I can't believe what I'm hearing." I started the conversation. "You and Nathan got married?"

He smiled. "Yes we did." Then her smile fell off. "But things are a little weird between us right now, with the whole tour thing."

"Wow. I couldn't see that coming in my wildest dreams. You two getting married at sixteen."

"Yeah. And I couldn't see your runaway coming in my wildest dreams."

"Yeah…." I said, feeling a little uneasy.

"I mean, what was that all about?" she asked.

I looked at her, surprised. "Didn't Lucas tell you?"

"No, he only told me bits of the story. Like how you two slept together when he was still seeing Brooke."

Guilt overcame me. "Look, I couldn't live with what I've done. I was so in love in Lucas, but Brooke was my best friend and with the whole miscarriage thing…" I said and immediately pursed my lips together. I have said one thing too much.

Haley's eyes widened. "Wait, what miscarriage?"

I opened my mouth a few times, but I couldn't find the right words. "You were pregnant with Lucas' child?" she said in a very high-pitched voice. I nodded. "And you had a miscarriage?" she asked and I nodded again. "Wow." She said, trying to take in all the information. "No wonder you couldn't stand to be there."

I nodded again. We sat in silence for a while. I broke it first. "Well, the change of scenery did me real good. I made some friends and… I'm.. dating someone." I said a little cautiously.

She looked at me surprised. "Really?

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"Um, tall, dark and handsome." I said, laughing at the same time. God I was such a cliché. "Seriously though, he's all that, but he's pretty awesome too. We're really good."

She took my hand in hers. "Then I'm happy for you Peyton. You seem happy here, but… don't you ever think of going back to Tree Hill?"

"No." I said with determination. "I don't. I don't belong there anymore. My place is right here." I sighed. "I mean, I miss you all, sometimes a lot, but I know I did the right thing by leaving. And it's not like I'll _never_ come back. You never know what life brings you. Look at you, for example! Who knew six months ago that you would be married to my ex-boyfriend and become a rock star!"

"Certainly not me!" she said and we both laughed.

"Hey rock star, it's time to hit the road." I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Chris Keller. Of course. "Nice to see you again blondie." he winked at me.

I ignored him, but Haley didn't. She stood up and I followed her lead. "I guess this is goodbye." she said.

"For now." I added and hugged her.

I felt her smile on my shoulder. "For now." she repeated and then she left.

I sat back on the table to recollect myself before I returned to the guys. I sat there for five minutes and then I stood up. But before I took one step, a petite brunette girl, along with a guy from my school approached me. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were going to be here!" the girl said like she knew me.

"Umm, do I know you?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about Katherine? Don't play games, of course you know me."

Now I was more confused. Didn't Stefan call me Katherine the first day we met? "Sorry, I'm not playing any games, my name's Peyton, not Katherine." I tried to explain to her.

She seemed irritated. "Yeah, sure it is. Look, I just wanna introduce to the guy I was telling you about, but if you're gonna be like this…"

Now I got angry. "What are you talking about? I don't know you, and my name _is_ Peyton." From the corner of my eye I saw Damon approaching. "Damon! Hey!" I said, relieved to see him and I kissed him. "Can you please tell this girl who I am, because she started to get on my nerves?"

Damon looked shocked. The guy from my school who was with that girl told her that he would go get them drinks and he took off. I stared at Damon, waiting for him to say something, but he seemed lost for some reason. After a few moments the girl spoke.

"And anyway, when did you two get back together? Last time I checked you avoided her."

Now I was furious. "Listen, I don't know who the fuck you are, but keep my boyfriend out of this."

She scoffed. "Really Katherine? Your boyfriend? Are we back at this again?"

"Stop calling me Katherine!" I yelled at her and turned my head on Damon. "Why does she keep calling me Katherine?"

My question was answered by a voice behind me. "I think I know."

I turned my head to see who said that and what I saw was… fucking unbelievable.

My doppelganger.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope it was worth the wait! An extra-long chapter, and the 20th one I might add. Who knew I could get this far? Huh...

A few author notes. The chapter, as you already noticed contained two point of views so I created a mixed title of the both shows, Every night is another story and The turning point, from OTH and VD respectively.

Also, any similarity with tomorrow's episode from VD that contains a carnival, with any of the contents of this story, is completely coincidental. When I wrote about the festival and when i thought about the theme of the high school prom, which if you don't remember is carnival, I have absolutely no idea that something similar would appear in the show. The ideas came from completely irrelevant sources.

Now the music appearing on this chapter. The great escape by Boys like girls is the song Peyton's singing in her bedroom, and the one Haylie's singing, the first one at least is Halo. The band I mentioned that opened the festival is actually a real one, or at least it was. My best friends had a band named liked that, and the song I mentioned is my favorite one. If you search them on youtube or myspace you can find something from them.

And finally, that's irrelevant to the story, but I'm saying it anyway :P. In October I'll be moving to a town that's just like Peyton's in the story! How freaky is that? Next to my house there's a forest (!) and the sea is like five minutes away! I mean, talk about coincidences! That means, of course, more inspiration for me, and better stuff for you!

Okay, I've said enough. See ya next time!


	21. Truth doesn't make a noise

**Chapter 21 – ****Truth Doesn't Make a Noise**

My doppelganger.

I literally couldn't believe my eyes. A girl looking exactly like me was standing right there, in front of me looking at me with a devilish smile. She had the same blonde curly hair, the same shade of green in her eyes, the same height, figure and features as me. She was an exact replica of me. She could as well be my twin sister. The only thing different was her clothes. Her clothes were a little sluttier than mine.

The girl I was arguing a moment ago said "Holy crap!" Yeah, like that could cover what was going on right now.

My doppelganger examined me, head to toe, like I did with her. Only I did it with my mouth still open and still in total shock. She, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it.

"Who..who… are you?" I managed to say.

She smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Katherine." she said and she offered me her hand. "And you must be Peyton."

I didn't take her hand, but I did grab Damon's instinctively. Katherine followed with her eyes that gesture and she started laughing. "No fucking way! That explains a lot." she said between laughter.

My shock was starting to fade, as anger started to rise. These past five minutes have been so weird and I needed to know what the fuck was going on. So I said the last part out loud. "Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Katherine opened her mouth, ready to start talking, but she was interrupted by a very angry Damon. "Shut up! You've done enough already!" he yelled at her with his vampire face on. Now I was more confused. Why he just did that in public? Yeah, all the other people weren't paying attention at us, but these two girls were standing right there! Did they know?

"Careful, Damon. Don't do anything you'll regret." she said with a threatening tone in her voice and a devious smile.

Damon turned normal again and started walking away. I followed him, still grabbing on his hand.

We walked for a little while and we made it to the far end of the harbor, where there was no lights but we still could see our surroundings, no people and no distractions whatsoever. We sat at the edge, where the sea met the land, our feet inches from the cool, calm ocean.

We listened at the distant music for a while, along with the water that splushed under our feet. I was waiting for him to say something. And he began talking after a few minutes.

"Remember when you asked me a while ago why Stefan called you Katherine when he first met you and I told you that you looked like his ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well, that was her. What I didn't tell you is that she was also my girlfriend, if you can call her that." He paused. "But now, you deserve to know the truth. The whole truth."

I listened to him as calmly as I could, but at this point I really needed to smoke. I took my pack of cigarettes out and I lit one. I also offered him one, which he took gladly. I lit his and he continued.

"It was 1545 when me and my brother were living in Florence, Italy. He was still in school, and I had just returned from college. Katherine was a visitor on our house, sent by her father who was in business with ours. When I saw her, I was taken away by her beauty, her spirit and her playful character. I was doomed from the very beginning."

It hurt me to hear him talk about her in that way, but I said nothing. "However, I was not the only one who was under her spell. My little brother was also courting her, trying to win her affection. We played this game, 'who would win Katherine's heart' for about a month. Then one night she came to my bedroom and I knew I had won. Before we made love, she confessed to me what she really was. A creature of the night, a vampire. She explained to me how she could go out in daylight, wearing a necklace with the stone lapis lazuli on it. It protected her. At first I didn't believe her, but she showed me her fangs and her bloodshot eyes, and then I knew she was telling the truth. That didn't make me love her less."

"For about two weeks she was coming to me, every other night. She was feeding off of me and she gave me her blood in return. When she told me she loved me, I knew I would do anything in the world for her. I wanted to be with her forever, literally."

He paused again and took a deep breath. "One night, I craved for her so bad that I went looking for her in her bedroom. But she wasn't there. I got worried so I started looking for her in the house. I went into Stefan's bedroom, to ask if he saw her. But what I saw was Stefan and Katherine in bed, naked, and she was ready to feed from him, like he did from me all those nights. I was furious. How could she do this to me? We supposed to have this epic love, and she was cheating on me with my own brother."

"Stefan however, was as shocked as I was. It turned out that Katherine was sleeping with both of us, and she was feeding from us and feeding us at the same time. We gave her an ultimatum; me or Stefan. She couldn't have us both. She, of course, couldn't choose so she killed herself. Only centuries later we found out she only faked her own death and hadn't actually killed herself."

I was speechless. How could a person do something like that? It was so awful. Damon continued, as I lit another cigarette. "The morning after we gave her the ultimatum, we found her 'ashes' along with her dress, her necklace and a note under a tree. The note said that she couldn't live with herself, knowing what a wedge she drove between me and Stefan and she was hoping her sacrifice would bring peace in our hearts and lives. Now that I think about it, it was a bunch of bullshit." He shook his head. "We both were blinded by rage, blaming each other for her death. Without knowing it, we started fighting with the family swords and with a hit, I stabbed Stefan right though the chest." I gasped at that point but he continued. "My gloating only lasted a moment, because, before I knew it, he had done the some thing to me. I felt my heart stopped beating and we both fell to the ground, lifeless."

I felt tears streaming down my face and I whipped them awkwardly. "The next thing I remember was waking up on the family tomb, with a ring on my hand." he said and he raised his hand so I could see his ring. "My brother was lying next to me, appearing to be dead, but I saw a ring similar to mine on his hand. I didn't know what to do, so I run away as fast as I could. I was so hungry and my throat burned. After half an hour I reached a road and a carriage was passing by. The driver stopped to see if I was okay, but all I could see was his neck, and all the veins popping, calling me to them. My teeth hurt like hell and I picked them with my tongue. At a single moment, I realized what had grown on my teeth and when I saw the driver's horrified expression as he looked at my face, I confirmed my suspicions. Before I can restrain myself, I grabbed the driver and sucked him dry. The woman who was in the carriage got out to see what was going on and, hungry as I was, I sucked her dry too.

That's how I became a vampire."

He stopped talking and waited to see any reaction at all from me. I just stared at the ocean, trying to understand everything he just told me. After a few minutes I finally said something. "So how did you find out that she was still alive?"

"In 1864 I was passing by Fell's Church. I knew my brother was there and I wanted to make his life miserable. We crossed paths every once in a while, but that time I was furious at something that happened to me at Prague, so I wanted to take it out on him. When I found him, he was involved with a human girl, I think her name was Elena. She was very beautiful, brunette, with big expressive brown eyes, and very in love with my little brother. I was the perfect opportunity to ruin my brother's life. "

He sighed and continued. "I tried messing with her mind by using compulsion, but my

brother had already taken measures. He had given her a necklace with vervaine on it, so my plan backfired. At first. After that I tried messing with her the old-fashion way. I flirted with her, tried to expose Stefan a couple of times, but nothing worked. Their love was too strong. The one night I heard on the street that some blonde girl was causing a scene at the town's tavern. Of course I couldn't resist and I went there. When I entered, I couldn't believe my eyes. Katherine was there, alive and most importantly, drunk. She yelled at everyone, but you couldn't make out what she was saying, as she was speaking in German. She is from Germany, you see. When I saw her, I hugged her and got her out of here. I couldn't be happier to find her, alive."

"But when we got out she started yelling at me too. In English this time. She told me that this was all mine and my brother's fault, that we couldn't put aside our differences and all live happily together and stuff like that. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The girl was totally sick. I told her that and tried leaving. That's when Stefan came. She was taking a walk with Elena. I swear, that kid has the worst timing in the world. He couldn't believe in his eyes either. He overcame his shock, though, when Katherine started yelling at him. How could he love someone else and so on. The highlight was when she asked Elena if she knew what Stefan really was. She, of course, didn't know. Back then these things weren't taken that lightly. They burned vampires, witches, warlocks and anyone in suspicion of being supernatural. So Katherine attacked her and severed her neck. Stefan screamed 'no!' and took her away from there."

"And I was standing there with Katherine, not knowing what to do. But she did. She grabbed me, she took me to an abandoned barn a little further from where we were, and she seduced me. It wasn't that hard. But after a few hours, I woke up to the sound of a mob, which was holding torches and wanted to burn me and Katherine alive. Only Katherine had already fled the scene and left me there all by myself. I managed to get away, using compulsion, vampire strength and speed."

He stopped and I realized that the story had ended. "Wow." was all I could say. We stayed silent again for a little while and now I had more important questions to ask.

"Why do I look like her Damon?" I asked and my voice broke down a little.

"I honestly have no idea. I tried to search a little in your family tree, but it wasn't that easy, mostly because Katherine's 500 years old, and because -" he stopped midsentence.

'Because what?"

"I- I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You may need to ask your father."

"No, I want you to tell me. Now!"

He looked really hesitant. "Peyton…"

"You said the whole truth Damon!" I yelled at him.

He sighed. "Because you're adopted."

It was like in the movies. Suddenly everything had stopped moving. My brain, my world, everything. "I'm… what?"

"Adopted." he said patiently. "It was a closed adoption, actually, which means your birth mother cannot have any contact with you until you're eighteen."

I felt tears trying to escape from my eyes. "No, that can't be true. It just can't. My father would have told me."

He put his hand in my shoulder in effort to comfort me. "I'm sorry you're hearing this from me, but you asked from the whole truth. And I promised to tell you everything."

I stood up. "Then tell me Damon. The only reason you're with me is because I look like her?" I yelled at him.

He stood up too. "I admit that when I saw the resemblance between you two, I was drawn to you by that." I looked away and he grabbed my shoulders. "But when I got to know you, I was drawn by you. Your witty personality, your fire, your passion, your loyal character, the fact that you bring the human in me, even the darkness in you. I'm drawn to you, I care about you even more than I can understand and I can't seem to let you go. Peyton, I am in love with you, with who you are, not with what you look like. I couldn't care less about your resemblance to her. "

I was crying pretty obviously right now. "I can't Damon. I can't. It's just too much information to process right now."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just… since we can't go to our house, bring whatever booze, drugs, cigarettes you have to my place. I need to get fucked up. And I can't be alone right now."

"Ok, ok. Let's go to Stefan and tell him to get you home. I'll be there when you'll arrive."

I nodded. He took my hand and we started walking to the place where the festival was held. But after a minute of walking I stopped. He turned around, still holding my hand. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Just so you know, I'm in love with you too."

He didn't say anything. He wrapped his hand around my waist, I did the same and we continued walking.

* * *

Wow, that was fast. I finished this chapter in two nights! Yay me! haha :P

Now we got the whole story, what really happened back in the Renaissance Italy, how both brothers hated Katherine and what Damon sees when he sees Peyton.

I have to say, I didn't plan on bringing Peyton's adoption up, but when Damon said he looked it up, i knew it was unavoidable. In search of Peyton's heritage, it would be of the first things he would find so...

Oh, and prepare yourselves, because in the next chapter there's going to be plenty of sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll. Add the booze and there you go!


	22. You and me and the bottle makes three

**Chapter 22 –** **You and Me and the Bottle Makes Three Tonight**

We found Stefan and he gave me a ride home. Thankfully, he didn't ask me much, only a simple 'are you ok?' to which I answered 'I don't wanna talk about it'. After that he went silent and remained that way until we got home.

I went inside, knowing that Damon would be waiting for me, hopefully with a lot off stuff that would keep me from thinking anything at all. Total numbness. That all I wanted.

"Ok" he said "I brought everything I could find at my place. Scotch, vodka, rum, North, lots of weed and some cocaine. I also brought two packs of cigarettes and I think you have one up in your room. I also brought my IPod, so I think we're good."

I looked at the bottles, weed, cocaine, cigarettes and IPod that sat up on my table, and I got to say, I was a bit speechless. "Wow, you're good." I said, not with a lot of excitement, but it was the best I could, considering everything.

"I know, right?" he answered and he flashed his most dashing smirk. I felt a wave of lust running through me, so I grabbed him by the neck and pushed his lips to mine. We kissed hard for a minute and then I pulled away, panting. "Go get the stereo so we can get this party started."

He took off and I approached the chicken table to grab the scotch. I took a couple of long sips and I set it down. As I was whipping my mouth, Damon appeared with the stereo. He set it up and put some music.

A couple of joints, shots and cigarettes later, we were laughing without any particular reason. Everything seemed hilarious as we were stoned.

"So, that bitch just showed up in your house, and hit on both of you?" I said within laughs.

Damon nodded and we both burst into laughter again. When we calmed a bit I looked at him with my drunk and lustful eyes. I took of my top. "Time for a body shot." I said.

I laid on the carpet and he poured salt on my belly. Then he put the shot glass on me and he gave me a lime to put in my mouth. Then he leaked the salt, painfully slow, he took the shot and then the lime from my mouth. I started laughing, because I haven't done this before, as far as I remembered. He put his hand behind my head and gave me hard kiss. Then I pushed and yelled "Ok, my turn now!"

He took off his shirt and laid next to me on the carpet. "Come on princess, don't keep me waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of making an old, scary vampire waiting."

"Old?" he said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, you're… what? 500 years old?" I said as I poured salt on his six-pack. "That's half a millennium my friend. Accept it, you're old." I put the lime on his mouth and the shot on his abs as I continued "Not to mention you're dating an underage girl. You could get arrested for that."

He tried really hard not to burst into laughter, so the shot won't end on the floor. "Yeah, I don't think the cops that would arrest me would live to tell the story. And I may be old, but only on the inside. For all intents and purposes I'm 23 years old, not to mention totally hot." he replied with his usual smirk.

I smirked back. "Yeah, you're a total stud." I licked the salt, took the shot and the lime from his mouth. I licked it in the most sensual way I could so I could get him scandalized. He licked his lips. _Yeap, that worked_.

He sat up a little, grabbed my hand and with a sudden move he put me, legs apart, on top of him. I put my hands behinds his neck and kissed him hard. The kiss was so intense , that I was thrusting on him without even noticing. He noticed and he grabbed my ass and brought my as close to him as he could. We were both on fire.

He sat up with me on him and took off my bra, as I unzipped his pants. With a super-speed move he had me standing up, removed my pants and panties and back to our previous position, only I was completely naked now. I started laughing for a few seconds but lust overcame me and I unleashed his cock from his boxer prison. I gave it a few strokes, a light lick and then I put it on me.

I gasped a little as he filled me up. I started thrusting on him, up and down, up and down. Both of our breathings became heavier. He put his mouth on my left breast and started licking, scratching it lightly with his fangs. I started panting as I was close to my ending. Damon was also close and he grabbed my ass to push me further inside him. After a couple of thrusts, my head clouded and my body had spasms.

"Come on baby, I'm close, scream my name." he said with difficulty.

"Oh god Damon!" I screamed as I had my orgasm. His came seconds later, but before I relax, he sank his fangs on my neck. I gasped to the unexpected pain, but I didn't say anything. I always wanted this and he knew it. He also knew that I always wanted his blood afterwards. So without any words, he bit his wrist and gave me to drink. God, that stuff was divine!

After a couple of seconds I stopped drinking. Still inside of him, I smiled with that happy silliness you have after an orgasm and kissed him. He broke it off gently and pushed lightly my hair off my face with his fingers. We stared each other for a while and in this moment I was the happier person on earth. But I realized that I started sobering up a little and bad, unpleasant memories started resurfacing. No, I didn't want that. I definitely didn't want that.

Damon must have noticed my slight change in mood and stood us both up. "Come on, we're on even closed to fucked up yet."

A devilish smirk appeared on my face. "That's my man."

I put on his shirt and I followed him to the kitchen bench, where all of the "party" stuff was. He carefully put some coke on the bench. I sat next on him on the stool and watched him dividing the coke in thin lines with a piece of papers. He made four lines and when he finished he gave me wrapped dollar.

"Ladies first." Damon said with his trademark smirk.

I stared at his dazzling blue eyes for a second, hesitating to do drugs again. I couldn't exactly remember the last time I did drugs, given the fact that I was completely wasted and fucked up, but I definitely remembered the consequences. But, wasn't the reason that I did that in the past the same one that I was going to do now? Only now I wasn't carrying a baby. There were on consequences. And like that my hesitation disappeared.

"Let's get totally, totally fucked." I said and leaned to inhale the cocaine.

God, I had forgotten how blocked my nose felt after that. It was somewhat annoying, but what can you do?

I gave Damon the wrapped dollar and he followed my example.

* * *

_Tommy used to work on the docks, union's been on strike, he's down on his luck it's tough… so tough. Gina dreams of running away, working for her man, she brings home her pay for love… for love. She's says we've got to hold on, to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We have each other, and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot…._

_Whoaaaaa we're half way there, whoaaaaaa living on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, whoaaaaaaa living on prayer_!

"Yeah baby, feel the music, the vibrations, the way your body responds to the rhythm… " Damon said as his was grabbing my waist from behind and he moved it along with his. We were both high for a while now and we act according to music. Music was our guide for the rest of the night. Now we were dancing. At the next song we moved the party to the back yard and we smoked cigarettes, while staring at the stars.

_It's all about the bug and about the warrior queen, do you know what I mean, rock and come in mek me tell you wha I mean, all about the bug and all about the warrior queen__, so me come fi chat me come fi nice up your scene_

_Through me na sling no gun, a boy think sey me soft, but me a real poison dart. Through me na sling no gun, a boy think sey me soft, but me a real poison dart._

_Through me na sling no gun, but a smart the warrior smart, ca me areal poison dart. As a real 'ol warrior, me no ramp fi pop off, but me a 'ol poison dart._

"Where do you think we go when we die?" I asked, gazing at the endless sky.

I heard Damon laughing beside me. "I don't know princess. You've asked the wrong person. I'm kinda stuck in the middle for 500 years."

I frowned. "Yeah, but you must have wondered at one point what lies ahead. You can't tell me that in all those years you never wondered what happens when someone puts a stake through your heart."

He stayed silent for a while. "No I haven't. Not once." I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me. "And I'll tell you the reason why. Because it's too depressing. I forbade myself a really long time ago to make this kind of thoughts, cause you lose precious time of living. The truth is, I love life. I love living. And that's why I try to stay alive, in the living-dead sense, as long as I can. Cause I'm pretty sure that if there's hell, I'm definitely on the highway there."

I chuckled at the song reference. We didn't say anything for a minute and that was when the song changed and put as out of our moment of clarity. No, we didn't want that tonight.

"Come on princess this is your song." Damon said and he helped me stand up. I laughed out loud because the song that the IPod was playing at that moment was called "Princes".

* * *

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you? Why don't you listen when I try to make it through? Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, you never know, hold a little tighter, 4 am forever…_

"Isn't it kinda ironic to listen to '4 am forever' when it's actually 4 am?" I said to Damon after a lit a cigarette.

Damon laughed at that. "You know that Ian Watkins said once that he chose this hour cause at this hour at night most people die?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No, I didn't know that. Interesting… what time did you die?"

"Ah, sorry to disappoint but it was morning." he said with his usual smirk.

"Damn it. That would be cool." He raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled and gave me a kiss.

"Mmmm…" I hummed to myself remembering something.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Ian Watkins is a god! Remember when we went to see the Lostprosphets live? He was amazing! And so gorgeous…."

He laughed. "You do know he's gay, right?"

"No way, you're lying!" I half-shouted at him.

"Mm, no, not really. I saw a picture online to of him licking a man's cock. I found it when I was looking for the tickets."

I stood up, grabbed the hose, opened the tap and started sprinkling him. I lowered the hose so I could see his reaction. And it was as I had expected. Shocked and sort of angry. But oh so sexy with the water running down his abs, like he was shooting a commercial, not to mention the water dripping from his crotch…

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" he said to me with his shocked, angry and sexy, all at the same time, voice.

I tried not to laugh. "You ruined my fantasy! Ian was this… sex god for me, in my eyes. Well, him and Ian Somerhalder." I added, mostly to myself.

I stopped talking and looked at him. He was glaring me. He looked angry. Was he? I couldn't tell, with all the substances running in my veins. What happened next answered my question.

In a blink of an eye, Damon was right in front me, with the hose that he grabbed from my hand, and he was sprinkling me with cold water.

My mouth opened up involuntarily as I was getting wet from the top to the bottom. He only needed five seconds to make sure that I was properly wet and he stopped. Then, before I could make a move, he had grabbed and pinned me to the grass, me with parted legs and him between them, and all that without hurting me at all.

I must have looked pretty shocked cause he gave me on of his most wicked smiles. "Why do you want a sex god when you already have one?"

_Magick without tears, magick without tears, magick without tears, the magick al-vaneer. The way to mother noose, the way to suck an egg, the way to golden dawn, the way to Koh Phangan. The glitter on the snow, the place to always go, do what you will, do what you wi__ll…_

Before I could say anything he had had entered me with force, leaving me breathless. Clothes weren't a matter, since I was only wearing his shirt, that was now socked and clingy and practically exposing everything, and he was only in his pants, that at some point I hadn't noticed, had lowered just enough.

I looked at his eyes, as I was overcoming the shock. They were black with lust, and also taunting me at the same time. He was fucking messing with me before! At that realization, I grabbed myself tighter onto him, so I could feel him completely.

"Prove it." I dared him. "Make feel like no other before. Take me to fucking edge. Show me you're the one!" I yelled the last sentence.

He looked in my eyes, a bit taken aback. He realized that this was more than the game. He understood that I was asking him more than to prove that he was awesome in sex. He understood that I was asking him to prove to me that he was the one and only, that he won't leave me, no matter what.

After a several seconds of him not replying, my breathing got heavier. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I whispered in his ear "Prove it."

And he needed nothing more. Until the sun was up, I was assured, several times, that Damon would be there for me, no matter what happens. Because he loved me and I loved him.

_Here I am, and I can't seem to see straight, but I'm too numb to feel right now. Here I am, watching the clock that's ticking away my time, I'm too numb to feel right now._

_Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away. When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through, and it's all because of you, just tonight…_

_Do you understand who I am, do you wanna know? Can you really see through me now, I have got to go. Just tonight, I won't leave, and I'll lie and you'll believe, just tonight I will see that it's all because of me._

_Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away. When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through, and it's all because of you, just tonight…

* * *

_Hey everyone! I'm extremely and absolutely sorry for the really long time to update! I hope this chapter made it up to you somehow... Everyone who's a freshman at the university, or has ever been, knows exactly what I'm going through and why it took so long to update.

I hope you understood that the lyrics on italcs are the background music, the music that Peyton and Damon were listening to at the moment. Just making it clear for anyone who didn't get it.

Songs used: Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi, Poison Dart by The Bug feat. Warrior Queen, Princes by Gang Gang Dance feat. Tinchy Strider, 4AM forever by Lostprophets, Magick by Klaxons and Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless. (If you haven't noticed, I'm a HUGE Skins fan and almost every song was taken by Skins episodes. Needless to say that all scenes with the particular songs had to do with sex or drugs or both.)

Also, I have to say that I have never in my life done drugs, neither marijuana nor cocaine. So I wouldn't know the exact effects, but I hope I did a good job imagining them and describing them, even if they're not accurate.

Ok, I'm almost done. Happy New Year everyone, and may this long wait never happens again!


	23. The drinks we drank last night

**Chapter 23 –****The Drinks We Drank Last Night**

_My breathing was heavy. My chest was hurting like hell, along with all my muscles in my body. My vision was slightly blurred. I was running as fast as I could, trying to get away from whatever was chasing me. They were after me and I was running in the woods, with the moon as the sole source of light to the darkest night I've ever seen. I kept running, without looking behind, but I could feel them. They were right there, chasing me, trying to get me, consume, until there's nothing left. Suddenly, I stumbled on a rock and I fell down and rolled, so I landed on my back. I heard them laughing, a sinister laugh that froze my blood. "That's it" I thought, "that's the end." __And as their red eyes and bare teeth and their claws were above me, my eyes flew open._

As in my dream, my breathing was heavy and my heart was racing. I was as panicked in reality as I was in my unconsciousness. I stood up quickly and I got a head rush. A few moments later, as my vision cleared, I took in the scene. I was in the living room, on the couch, with no memory of how or when I got there. All over the place, there were cigarettes, ashtrays, spliffs, weed, cocaine, open bags of chips, empty bottles and cups. I seemed like Ozzy Osbourne had partied here, along with Nancy and Sid Vicious.

By the light outside, it seemed to be afternoon. I stood up from the couch, slightly tipsy, and I managed to find my way to the bathroom. By the looks of it, and some hazy memories at my head, I seemed to have quite a few visits there at night, mostly puking my guts out. After I was done, I looked myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess. I still had my make up on, so my eyes had big black circles and lines under them and all over them.

I reverted my eyes in repulse and exited the bathroom. I went to the kitchen and I saw Damon, naked from the waist above, cooking what smelled like pancakes. I sat on a stool looking confused. "Where you here when I woke up, passed by this area and went to the bathroom?" Of course, my voice was hoarse and I struggled a bit to get out the words, but he understood me.

"No, I was watching TV upstairs, but I heard you get up and I figured, since you're human, you'd be hungover and in desperate need of some food. So, here I am making pancakes." he said and flipped a pancake in the air.

"Huh" was all I could say. I watched Damon for the next ten minutes, cooking for me and making some sort of juice. I wasn't really looking though. I felt so tired and awful. God, how I hated the morning afters!

"Here." Damon said and put a reddish beverage in front of me, along with pancakes covered in syrup.

"What's this?" I asked, holding the cup to smell what was inside. It smelled awful.

"This is something that will make you feel better in an instant."

"I really doubt it." I spoke my thought aloud.

"Just drink it ok? Trust me, you'll feel better." he said and by his tone it was clear that I had no choice. I exhaled deeply, stopped breathing for a few seconds and drank slowly half the cup. It tasted as bad as it smelled.

I wrinkled my nose. "For fucks sake! Is this your idea of torturing me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You'll thank me in a minute."

I shook my head in disgust. But the truth is, when I started eating my pancakes, the headache started to disappear, my stomach stopped feeling like it would come out of me any minute and any effects of the hungover or the substances I took last night ceased to exist. It was really strange. Unless…

"What did you put in this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um… you really don't wanna know." he said, looking kind of guilty. He knew that I already drank too much of his blood last night and that couldn't be good. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, I put just enough to make you fell better. I shouldn't be the only one enjoying the advantage of consuming anything I want without any side-effects."

He gave me one of his crooked smiles and I couldn't help but smiling back.

"So…" he started talking in casual tone, "What do you remember from last night?" He appeared calm, but I could see concern in his eyes.

"Last night…" I said as tried to remember the exact details. Everything was kinda rumbled so I did what I always do when trying to remember something. Retracing my steps. Simple. Safe. Efficient. "Last night was the concert at the harbor right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I went with my friends, and… oh my god Haley was there! " I added excited at the memory. "Yes… And after she sang with that douchebag Chris Keller we sat down and chatted. She told me she and Nathan got MARRIED!" I exclaimed "No, I actually I told her that because Lucas told me when he was here, and Haley told me that things are weird between them cause of the whole tour thing."

I stopped to take a breath. "Then we talked for a while, about our news and stuff but then she had to leave." I stopped again for a second. I squeezed my mind to remember what happened next. Damon was waiting patiently. "Um… after that… I think a girl came up to me and started talking nonsense. She called me…" My eyes widened and suddenly all memories came back to me. "Katherine" I whispered.

In a second, the rest of the night flashed before my eyes. That little name triggered my memory. I remember seeing her, talking to her. Then Damon explaining who she is, his and Stefan's maker, my doppelganger. Him also telling me how he found out I was adopted, and him telling me he loved me. Then me telling him I loved him too, Stefan getting me home and then a whole night mind-numbing, head-fucking, absolutely off the rails fun.

I look at Damon's eyes for confirmation. I found it. He looked concerned and kinda cautious. I guess he was afraid of my morning-after reaction. "You remember everything, I guess?" he said.

"You mean if I remember the doppelganger, my adoption, the drug/booze/smoke filled night and the exchange of 'I love you's'? Yes, I remember everything." I nodded and the words stuck a little on my throat. He immediately came to my side and hugged me. I hugged him back, mechanically at first, but then my arms tighten around him. I really needed him and he understood that so he stayed silent, while he comforted me. After a few minutes I slowly let go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

I exhaled. "I think for the time being, I'd rather not to. It's still fresh and painful."

He nodded in understanding.

* * *

_A week later…_

It was Friday and the basketball game had just finished. Like every other student at Point Arena Union High, me, Alexis, Faith, Drew and Liam we went to La Palma Arena to celebrate the team's winning and Drew's being named MVP of the game.

"Ok, the slam dunk at the end of the game was off the hook man!" Liam said, practically jumping with enthusiasm. His mood was contagious. We were all laughing and reenacting the best moments of the game.

"Yeah it was. " Drew admitted, not feeling a bit self-conscious. It was his moment and he knew it.

"Ok, ok hotshot" Faith said and we all laughed "a toast to you, our guy, the hero of the game, MVP, and complete jack-ass, and here's hoping your head doesn't get any bigger." We were all laughing so hard, but we managed to raise our glasses and say "Cheers."

After the toast my glass was empty. "I have to go get another one. Be right back." I said and I went on my way to the bar, which was more difficult than it sounded since the place was absolutely packed. When I finally got there I saw Damon (of course) and Anna, chatting and drinking.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. During the incident last week, I met with Anna a couple of times, I got to know her a bit and now we are in friend-ish terms. "Hey Peyton." Anna smiled at me.

Damon took my hand and pulled me close so he can kiss me. My lips fitted perfectly into his, and after a couple of seconds we broke the kiss. Then he whispered in my ear "Hey… I missed you."

Needless to say I got shivers. "I missed you too." I replied with a smile that reached my eyes.

"Ugh, If I wasn't seeing someone, I'd probably find that extremely disgusting – oh wait, it still is." Anna mocked us.

"And where is that fine gentleman right now?" Damon asked with his usual smirk.

'Around here somewhere, with his friends." Anna replied.

"Speaking of friends, I just came for a refill. I got to get back. " I said and shook the empty glass on my hand.

"Need any scotch in your soda?" Damon asked devilishly.

"I think I'll stay sober today. " I said. After last weeks debauchery it will be while until I drank again. I got my refill, I kissed Damon quickly and I was on my way back to our table, when I heard an eerie familiar voice. "Living the good life, aren't you?"

I turned back and saw Katherine. Like the last time I saw her, she looked like a sluttier version of me; high heels, skinny black pants, low-cut black top with lace, her hair styled exactly like mine, and her eyes were painted black. She was holding a glass on her right hand and she was smiling deviously at me.

My heartbeat went up. I tried not to show fear but she saw it anyway. Her smile grew wider and she moved like a cat next to me. She leaned on my ear and said "Careful were you going. There are all sorts of dark things that go bump at night. And they might not like having look-alikes." And before I turn to face her she was gone.

I took a big breath and went to the bar where Damon was. "I think I'll have that scotch now."

* * *

Ok, there's absolutely no excuse I could say for taking almost EIGHT MONTHS to update! Believe, I have no idea how those months passed... And I really can't believe we're half-way through 2011! New Year's seems like yesterday...

Anyway, a bit of a morning after chapter, and later Peyton having some real fun, but Katherine comes with a threat! She's a little pissed that there's someone who looks like her...

No songs mentioned in this chapter, but I was listening to To Lose My Life by the White Lies and Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars feat Kanye West.

Also last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to all those who haven't given up on this fanfic yet, and of course to my father who passed out, at the age of 58, a week ago. RIP dad.

Hopefully next time won't be this long but no promises!


	24. From the edge of the deep green sea

**Chapter 24 – From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea**

A week after the incident on LPA where I bummed into Katherine, I was on edge all the time. Of course Damon made sure I was never alone, but that did little good to my nerves. Plus, it was the last week of finals and I couldn't really concentrate on studying, with everything I found out just a couple weeks ago, with Katherine, and with Damon constantly by my side. Not that I didn't love having him around here all the time, but just looking at him made me lose my train of thought. Even after three months he still had that effect on me and I wasn't complaining, but I had to pass my exams. Thankfully, most of the time he understood and left me be, while doing other things to pass the time alone.

It was June, Friday and the last day of finals. Tomorrow was prom, which all students regardless of age attended due to the limited amount of students. After all it was pointless to throw such an event if there were going to be only 50 or 60 people.

"Sophomore year's over bitches!" Drew yelled after we exited the school. Everyone laughed and clapped and yelled along with him. It was kinda hard not to. The excitement was everywhere that day.

Me, Faith, Alexis, Drew, Liam and Stefan went on our cars and headed home to prepare for the big bonfire tonight, the unofficial end-of-the-year party on the bitch, where the whole school was invited. The guys would gather on Drew's place to play Wii and the girls were coming to my house to prepare for tonight. I needed the girl time badly, to take my mind off of everything. And cause I was ready to seriously blow off some steam. I really hate exams.

We went giggling into my room and started wondering what we would wear tonight.

"Damn it Peyton, don't you have anything else except black?" Alexis asked me as she went through my closet.

I looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? I have a few things…that are not…black." My voice went down cause that wasn't really true.

"Yeah, 'a few' would suffice it." Faith said and I didn't say anything else. I loved black.

"Anyway, the color aside, you have amazing things here Peyton!" Alexis said, obviously impressed. "And… OH MY GOD IS THAT YOUR PROM DRESS?" she shrieked and I covered my ears.

She was now holding my prom dress, something I bought online a couple weeks ago. It was really more of a summer dress, totally airy and completely white. But I fell in love with it and I guess I needed some light with all the darkness surrounding me.

"Wow, it's really gorgeous!" Faith said. "You know, I have a pair of heels that would go great with it. They're white too."

"Thanks guys," I replied while removing my hands from my ears "I really appreciate it."

Alexis put my dress back and sat at my desk chair. "Ugh I'm really excited for tomorrow! And tonight of course! It's gonna be epic!" she said and clapped her hands with enthusiasm.

I laughed and rose from my spot on the bed and headed to my closet. "Let's hope so. I really need to blow off some steam and have fun. " I voiced my previous thoughts. I looked through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear.

"So, Peyton, Damon's coming tonight right? " Faith asked in completely innocent way.

I turned to look at them and they have an expectant look on their faces. "Oh come we haven't met him yet, after all those months and we really want to!" Alexis said. And then she added "Plus, he's Stefan's brother AND your boyfriend!"

I chuckled. "Let me ask you something first Alex." I gave her my devious smile. "Do you have a crash on Stefan by any chance?"

Alex looked at me and then Faith. He blush was pretty obvious. "Well, kind of… I guess… I mean he's really gorgeous and cute and nice…" she mumbled.

We both chuckled. "Honey it's pretty obvious." Faith smiled and put her arm around Alex. "Now your turn to answer us." she said to me.

I sighed and smiled. "Yes he's coming, and yes you'll get to meet him." They both clapped again and I continued going through my closet.

* * *

At 8 o'clock we took my car and headed to the beach to meet everyone there. The boys were there already and Damon would come a little later. We climbed down the car and when the boys saw they started whistling. Well, except Stefan. He's too gentleman to do that.

"Wow, is it hot in here or it's just you girls?" Drew teased us, while waving his hand to his face as if to make air.

I shoved lightly. "Be nice." I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," Liam said and he grabbed Faith's hand "let's get this party started!"

* * *

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo she's outta control, so beautiful in stereo, lost in stereo and I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know I'm losing hope cause she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo oh, oh, lost in stereo, lost in stereo…_

It was 9 o'clock by the time Damon arrived. The sun was starting to go down when I saw him coming through a crowd of seniors. He was wearing black surfer trunks, black t-shirt and black sandals, even though I was sure he would take them off eventually cause he hated wearing any kind of shoes on the beach.

Everyone was staring at him, of course, just like they were keep staring at Stefan. Both of them looked like gods. But Damon was only looking at me. As he made his way to me, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled on to him for a deep kiss. When he let me go, he sighed and said "Mmm, finally you're done with school. I missed you."

I looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about? You were with me almost everyday and night!"

He kept on smiling with that devious smile of his. "Well, I _missed you_, missed you, if you get my drift princess."

I smiled back and kissed him. After a minute though I heard someone clearing his throat to get our attention. "What do you want Stefan?" Damon said without looking or without stopping kissing me.

I pulled away slightly embarrassed. Everyone in our group was watching us. "Sorry guys. This is Damon. Damon, these are Alexis, Faith, Drew and Liam." I said while I was pointing to the owner of the name.

Damon nodded to each of them. "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard much about all of you." He paused for a second a smiled. "Mostly from Peyton. Stefan hates you all."

I punched him hard on the shoulder. "Damon!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Fine, I'm kidding!" he said and they all laughed, except from Stefan.

Damon noticed that and hugged Stefan by the shoulders. "Come on little brother, let's get everyone something to drink, yeah?"

They both smiled politely. "We'll be right back." Stefan said.

I faced the group and I shrugged. The girls took my hand and pulled me close to them. "Oh god, he's even hotter up close!" Alex said. I chuckled.

"We can hear you, you know!" Drew said somewhat irritated.

We all laughed. Faith went and kissed Liam and me and Alex hugged Drew. He looked at us and smiled knowingly. "Uh, ladies, I knew you couldn't resist me for long." Both me and Alex shoved him aside. "You perv!" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "What?" Liam shook his head.

* * *

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet…_

It was around 11 now and the party was at its peak. Everyone was there, everyone was dancing, or swimming or making out. It was a huge success. Damon had charmed everyone of my friends, even him and Stefan seemed to be getting along, at least for now.

* * *

_Its going down tonight, the ladies looking right dressed up with fancy shoes tight jeans and sweet perfume. The lines around the block but we just walk right up. We're here to make a scene cause were livin the dream tonight, tonight, were gonna do it right so!_

_No, no body stop. Everybody move get up and dance get up and dance move your body b-b-body… No, nobody stop. Everybody move get up and dance get up and dance move your body b-b-body._

Eleven-thirty and Damon and I were dancing furiously. We were short of drunk, at least I was and so into the music and the rhythm that I almost didn't notice… "Is that Stefan and Alex kissing, or am I seeing things?" I said half-laughing, half-surprised.

Damon turned and looked. "Oh, it's him alright."

I laughed again. It was about time. But Damon looked slightly worried. I shoved him lightly. "Come on, don't be a sour-puss!"

He raised his eyebrows and I kept dancing.

* * *

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Around midnight we saw Anna with the senior she was dating. "Hey guys! Nick, you remember Damon and Peyton, right?" she smiled at us.

"Yeah, sure hey guys. Having a good time?" He also seemed a little out of it.

"Yeah, sure everything's great!" I smiled politely.

Damon smiled too. " Of course, everything's great man. Let's hope it stays that way."

Me and Nick looked at him questionably. Anna on the other hand seemed to get what he meant. "Anyway " she said and started walking away "see you guys later!"

I was baffled. "What was that?" I asked him once they were gone.

"Oh nothing, to worry about princess." he said and kissed me. Since I was tipsy I let it go pretty quickly.

Stefan, the only one sober enough to drive, took my keys and drove me, Damon and Alex home. We were the first stop.

"I'll bring your car first thing tomorrow Peyton." Stefan said as he pulled over.

Me and Damon got out. "Goodnight kids. Have fun!" Damon said with his usual smirk.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Goodnight." we all said and they were gone.

"And then there were two." I said and I pulled him close to me for a deep kiss. But that lasted a couple of seconds.

"Had fun tonight?" I heard a female voice, almost identical to mine.

We both froze and turned to look at Katherine, sitting in the shadows at my porch.

"What are you doing here Katherine? " Damon asked cautiously.

"Oh I just came by to pay a visit to both of you." She stood up and came closer to us. "I barely see you anymore Damon." she said with a pretty obvious fake expression. You spent all of you time with _her_" she said spitefully "and I missed you."

I looked at her angrily. "No you don't miss me Katherine. You just miss being the centre of attention, mostly between me and my brother." His grasp around me tightened. "And I don't get what you are still doing here. You killed Elena back then and almost got _me_ killed so we _really_ don't want you here." Damon said furiously.

Her smile falter for a second and she seemed to be losing it, but then regained it pretty quickly. "My sweet Damon, I can't leave just yet. I have some unfinished business." She put her hands in her back pockets and continued. "We all got a role to play, you, me, Stefan, even her." she said and she was now staring at me.

I looked at Damon who was looking curiously at her. "What are you talking about?"

Her smile widened. "All in good time Damon. All in good time." And with a blink of an eye she was gone.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it's been a really long time and I'm really sorry, but you know, real life got in the way. But now I'm determined to finish this fanfic and hopefully I will! So for those who are still with me thank you so much! Means a lot.

Anyway, songs for this chapter are: Lost in stereo by All Time Low, Pumped up kicks by Foster the People, G-Get up and Dance by Faber Drive and Remember the name by Fort Minor.


End file.
